


Neighbors

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Break Up, Chance Meetings, Cliche, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Humor, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Passion, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn, Stalking, Sweet, Tsundere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: Reader is running from her past. Levi is running towards his future, somewhere along their paths they meet and quickly bump heads. Will they be able to help each other see the bigger picture? Or will they always be a thorn in the others side?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> It's the newest story by me! Since Us is about to be done I figured now was a good time to get this new work of mine out, ((also before Ao3 deleted it since it's been in my draft for a mouth and I thought I'd have Us done but I don't~~ that's off topic the point is I had to get it out lol))
> 
> Enjoy :)

Your Pov

"This is the last box," I said dramatically whipping the sweat from my forehead, putting the last box down in my new apartment.

"Finalfuckingly!" My best friend Isabel said laying on the floor.

I laid down beside her feeling pretty exhausted myself, "Now the fun part starts."

Bella groaned, "Ew, do we have to unpack now? Can't we wait till I don't know a week from now?"

I snorted, "You! Don't have to unpack, but now but I do. I wanna get this done."

Bella sat up, "Don't worry I'll help you unpack, I just want something to eat first."

"You know you don't have to, besides we just ate before we drove out here," I told her.

Bella shrugged at me, "So? That was like five hours ago."

"It was not.".

"Whatever, It feels like it's been. Plus I want to see around your new town." By now Bella had got up and got my keys and was heading out the door. I got up again groaning, my back was killing me. We've been moving all morning. But there was no stopping Bella when she was on a mission so I just followed her.

"Have you even took a tour around the neighborhood? Have you been anyone else in this building? Seen what stores are of here? Where are any of the hot clubs?" She asked me while getting into my car.

"I met the landlord, she was pretty nice. But other than that no, Why would I anyway?"

"F/n," Bella said in a sad tone.

"What? It's not like I'll be leaving the house a lot. Just going back and forth from work and home. Anyways right now I'm trying to keep a low profile you know that." It was true, I was never a big party girl I only needed the basics, I could find the nearest grocery store and call it a day from there.

"I know, but still..." Bella trailed off, "You'll be stuck in that apartment all alone, and knowing you you'll stay in there and never go out. And now since we'll live so far from each other I won't be around as much to drag you out of bed."

I smiled at her, "I'll be fine."

"I know, I'm just worried."

"Don't be, I'm a big girl," I joked with her.

Bella sighed, "I know...But still, with everything that happened I just don't want you to be alone...you know."

I didn't say anything. I get why she's worried about me, but I have a good feeling about this place. It was further then I've ever moved out before. I had a new job. I had a new car, I changed my hair, I even went as far to get a new name this time. This was a clean slate no one knew me out here, but it's a small town and so I think it might be off the gride I want to keep it that way for as long as possible. I'm tired of running that's for damn sure.

"It will be okay," I told Bella again. I know she's worried. But I can't keep staying with her, I was feeling like I was putting her in danger too. And if anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do. This was for the best.

Bella pulled up to this little diner. It wasn't actually that far from my job and apartment. Once we got out of the car I looked at the place and from the outside, it didn't look that bad. "Why here?"

"I looked it up earlier, this is like the best place from all the reviews."

"You looked it up?"

"I knew I'd be hungry, and I knew you wouldn't have anything."

I rolled my eyes. She was such a glutton. "You know I don't even like going out to eat."

"I know, but who knows you might like it. Plus you're going to have to leave out sometimes, And what about when you leave work? Huh? You'll want lunch. I'm just helping you out."

"Fine, Fine," I told her trying to get her to shut up. We walked in, and it wasn't that bad on the inside. It was a little cafe, the place looked really clean and nice. There wasn't a lot of people in at the moment, I assume because it was about three in the afternoon, usually this was a slow time for restaurants.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked me while she was looking at a menu.

"No, not really

She just rolled her eyes walking to get a menu. I was still just looking around. I guess she might be right though, this does look like a nice to have a lunch break. Hopefully, the food is good.

"Oooh, a snack," Bella nudged me on my side.

"You found something to eat?" I asked her.

"Yessss," Bella said with her voice low.

I looked at her. she only got that voice when she was trying and usually failing to be cute. "What are you looking at?"

"Him," She nodded her head to the front where a guy was standing there. I'm guessing he works here. I looked at him, he was tall and handsome. Not really my type. "You know I'm not looking for anyone."

"As if," she rolled her eyes, "I was talking about for me." Then she started walking up to him at the register.

"Bella!" I tried to stop her but she had already started walking towards him. I walked faster to her but she had already made it to him.

"Hello there," The boy said.

"Hi, good looking," She spoke to him.

"Bella please," I sighed, Why did she have to go around and make a fool of herself like this?

The guy laughed, "What can I get for you today."

"Well, I was pretty hungry, but you look like the right snack, what's your name?"

The guy looked taken back at her directness. I didn't blame him. She was crazy. I could only look away at this point and not make eye contact at the guy. She always did this when she liked a guy, and it never worked. She'd just scare them off. I've told her more than once that she just needs to play it cool.

"It's Furlan actually," I looked back at him. He was smiling back at her. He wasn't seriously interested in her? She was being a physio.

"Isabel, but my friends call me Bella," She winked at him.

"Okay, Bella what can I get you today, besides my phone number that is," He smiled back at her.

I stood there dumbfounded. They both couldn't be serious? He was just as crazy as she was! The two of them kept flirting, I couldn't believe them though. Like seriously? But I guess I can't blame her, she's always talking about how she wants a boyfriend. Although I doubt something that deep will bloom from some random guy she just met here. It's nice to see her having a good time though. Plus he didn't look so bad, not that really means anything. They never look bad. But Bella was still more trusting than me these days; no matter how much I try to warn her.

"Oi, if the two of you are done being assholes I'd like to get my food."

Bella and I both turned around to see another guy a little taller then me standing behind us. I hadn't even noticed he came in behind us. But then my mind registers what he just said to us, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," He snapped back rolling his eyes.

Okay, so he was an asshole.

I looked the guy up and down, "I don't know who you think you were talking to a jerk, but the word I think you're looking for is excuse me." Who did this half-pint think he was?

"Tch, I think you wanted to just get out of the way." He said with his eyes looking glossed over as he'd rather be doing anything then being here.

"Too bad, cause we're already ordering here," I told him putting my hands on my hip. I didn't like his attitude at all. I get Bella was being annoying but that didn't give him the right to just but in like this.

"Look here-"

"Levi, Come on man." The guy at the register spoke cutting him off, "I already have them making it in the back, I'll bring it out when it's done."

The guy with the black hair, who I'm guessing name is Levi just looked at him. He then rolled his eyes and walked away to a seat.

"What an asshole," I said out loud.

"Yeah, he can be a bit much sometimes, but he didn't really mean it. I'm sorry about him." The cashier told us.

"Yeah, sure," I told him crossing my arms. I looked back at the guy. I hope not everyone is an asshole like that in this town.

~Later~

Levi Pov

I watched the two girls leave the cafe.

Tsk, assholes I went back to my work on my laptop, I had to get that paper in. The damn professor gave this thing out last minute. And with everything going crazy for me this week I was more in a hurry than usual. Plus I have work tonight still.

"You know you are the worst." I looked up and saw Furlan standing over me.

"Tch, I have shit to do, no one wants to see you slack off with randoms."

Furlan sat down on the other side of the table. "I wasn't slacking off. I was just flirting. Something you should try sometimes, it might make people like you more." He teased me, "Did you see the girl? She was cute wasn't she?"

"More like annoying."

"Whatever, everyone annoys you. But I did give her my number. She said she doesn't really live out here but she wants to go out for dinner later. I liked her, she was pretty straight up, her friend wasn't that bad looking either, maybe I can talk you up a bit and we double date?"

I ignored him.

Furlan laughed, "What time you have to go into work?"

"Later. Stop talking to me, I'm trying to get this paper done."

"Seriously? That assignment was given to us like two days ago. Granted last minute but you usually have your shit together better than that."

"Tsk, I was over my moms."

"Oh," Furlan trailed off, "How is she by the way any better?"

"She's hanging in there," I told him. Furlan only nodded. I knew he didn't want to talk about it much more. He never dealt with people being sick well. I don't blame him. Neither am I, but it's my mom and I have too. I don't know how much longer she has the doctor said three mouths at the most, but I think she has been getting better lately. "Mikasa's over there now."

"Oh, she's back in town?"

"Only for a week."

"Cool, Cool." Furlan started to trail off. But then he hit the table standing up, "I gotta go, gotta get ready for a hot date."

I nodded him off. I only had about an hour before I had to get up and go into work. It was only my break after all. I sighed. That girl earlier really pissed me off, I hope she never comes around again, it's not often that we get that many rude people around. She was new though, hope she won't be around again. I really don't like people like her.

You Pov

"I cannot believe you," I said in disbelief while I was watching Bella go through my stuff. She was looking for something to wear to her impromptu date she got tonight. I seriously can't believe she managed to get his man's number let alone go on a date with him.

"Believe it, honey," She winked at me.

I laughed shaking my head, "You're a mess, I thought you were going to help me unpack."

"I will, I just want to see what's up with this guy, he was so cute. Not to mention he was flirting back did I mention he was cute? You saw him didn't you?" She asked looking at herself in my mirror.

"I saw him," I was still taking things out of boxes. "He was alright."

"Psst, whatever." Bella rolled her eyes. "I wish you'd try and talk to guys."

"Bella, it's not that easy. You know that."

Bella went quiet for a moment, "I know, I know. But you know you can't let him stop you from living your life you'll be all alone if you do."

I sighed, "I will not be all alone Isabel. I'm just taking a break from all the dating indefinitely you know."

"Please tell me you're going to try and find someone or at least make a friend out here?" Bella turned to me. I stopped and looked at her I could hear the seriousness in her voice. "I'll be far from here and I just want to know you'll be okay."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'll be fine?" I laughed trying to take the conversation something else, "Just go on your date. You got your pepper spray?"

"Yes," She sighed.

"Your phone is fully charged?"

"Yes."

"You gonna be okay? Got protection?" I asked teasing her.

"You know it," she winked.

I just shook my head going back to my boxes, "You have fun. Oh, by the way, how are you going to get home? Do you actually plan on staying out with this guy all night? Or was you going to come back over here when you're done? Will you be back in the morning?"

"I haven't decided yet. But keep in eye out for me okay?" She shrugged.

"You're being pretty demanding for someone who said they were going to help me unpack." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I'm sorry I saw a hot guy and had to jump on that," She laughed.

I rolled my eye, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just saying-"

"Why don't you see if he got a friend? Ooh, I remember that guy behind us? He was kinda cute and Furlan seemed like he knew him, maybe I could ask him if he could ask the guy to tag along."

"Tch," I clicked my tongue at her, "As fucking if, that guy was a jerk, and you already know. I don't have the time or energy to mess anyone. I'm just trying to get my life together." It was true. Even with everything I've changed I still don't know how things are going to be. I don't have time for guys, plus I don't ever know when he's going to be around. I don't need to bring some innocent guy into my shit, not even that. It's not like I know how long I can stay here before he finds me again.

"Okay, I'm out," before I knew it Bella was already walking out.

"Hey!" I called out for her I was lost in my own thoughts I didn't even get to walk her to the door. I started to walk off after her, "Bella!" She had already started to walk off down the stairs out the apartment complex.

"Oh, F/n!" Bella called at me, "Give me some cash."

"For what?"

"Just to be safe."

"Tsk, fine." I went back to get my wallet then walked back out but as soon as I walked out of my apartment I ran downstairs out into the parking lot, "Here Bella," I handed out to her but snatched it away when she reached for it. "Text me. Once an hour and when you leave to go home."

"Gosh, you're being dramatic," She rolled her eyes at me. I kept the money in my hand and looked her in the eye, "You know my reasons. I just don't want you being too careless Bella. You're like the only person I have left."

Bella looked away, "Okay. I get it I'm sorry. I promise I'll be careful, and I'll text you."

I smiled at her and gave her the money and watched her walk off. I hope she has a good time. I know it's not fair to her, or anyone else. But these days you can never be too careful. I was a real-life testament of that. I sighed to myself, thinking of how I ended up here. I watched Bella pull out and drive away. "Welp I better get to unpacking," I said out loud to myself.

I started to walk back upstairs to my apartment. But as I was walking up I couldn't help but feel like someone was behind me. I took a glanced back, but didn't see anyone...okay...I kept walking up That's when I really noticed that the lights to get back up in the complex were really low. Or just out. I should talk to the landlord about this soon... I looked back behind me again, and this time I saw a shadow. My breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't make out his face. Was it him? Had he found me already? How? I was so careful?

I start to panic, but maybe I was just being dramatic? I kept walking a little faster now. I looked back he was still there I still couldn't get a clear look at him. Was he one of his goons? I started to go up the stairs and but right behind me, I could still hear his footsteps falling me.

"Hey!"

My hearts jumped when he called out to me. But I didn't turn around. I don't care who it is, I have to get to my apartment, I have to get to my phone, If he gets too close I'll use some of what I learned in my self-defense classes. Yeah! That's what I'll do. I'll be okay. I just have to get to my phone, I'll be okay. I'll be okay.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Ah!" I yelled out throwing out my elbow and hitting the guy in the chest with all my might, then I brought my elbow to his face. The guy gowned falling to the floor. I looked down at him about to run into my apartment. But I froze when I saw the guy's face.

"You?" It was the guy that was behind us in line earlier today.

He was laying on the floor holding his face, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled at me. "You broke my nose."

I was so confused? Was this guy falling me? "What do you want?" I demanded from him.

"You dropped your fucking wallet," He yelled at me still holding his face.

That still didn't make any sense, "You followed me here? Are you working for Dustin? How'd you know I lived here?" My mind was racing a mile a minute. I didn't get anything that was going on.

"What the hell are you talkin- You fucking broke my nose!" He yelled at me. He was looking back at his hand. Once he uncovered his face I could see the blood dripping from his face, but I wasn't convinced. "Who the hell are you? You expect me to believe you just so happened to know where I'd live? I just had my wallet anyway!"

The guy looked at me with anger in his eye, "I just fucking saw you walk up here! I live here dumbass." He pointed to the apartment door that was right across from mine.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes at me holding his face and walked up to the door opening it.

Oh, shit.

He lived here. As a matter of fact, he was my neighbor; and I broke it damn nose!

Levi Pov

I couldn't believe her!

What the fuck was wrong with that woman? Who the hell goes around throwing limbs at people? I looked in the mirror. It wasn't that bad but God, fucking damn it hurt. And it was about to be ten times worst.

I took a deep breath and snapped it back into place, I was trying to keep my yelling low, I didn't want Hanji the landlord coming up here asking what happened and getting into my business like she usually does. She'd try to get me to go to the hospital but I won't be doing this. Luckily I've broken my nose a few times so this wasn't as bad as the others and I know what to do.

"Um...Mister?"

I heard that woman's voice call out to me. It sounded like she was in my living room. Was that psycho in my house? I walked out of my bathroom and saw her standing there with a towel in her hand. I was still holding a cloth over my nose trying to get all the blood up.

She froze but then walked up to me, "I am so sorry, I-I didn't know, I had thought you were somebody else. I got you some ice." She started to walk over to me and put in on my face, but I slapped her hand away before she could touch me. "I'm fine."

She looked taken back, "I'm sorry for what I did. Can I take you to a hospital or something? It's the least I can do."

"The least you can do is get out of my fucking house," I told her. Who did this chick think she was? Coming into my house, seeing if I was okay or not? I don't know her and she just broke my fucking nose. I didn't want anything to do with his creep.

"I get that I'm intruding, but I hurt you I was just trying to see if I could help."

"Well, you can see I'm fine. You wanna help me? Get out of my place and leave me alone."

She was frowning, "Wow, you're an asshole. I don't even feel that bad for hurting you. bye." Then she walked out, "And if you don't want people coming into your house to see if you're alright how about you close your fucking door next time," Then she slammed my door closed. How inconsiderate can a person be? There were still people living in the apartment complex no doubt she woke someone up.

I rolled my eyes at the door walking up to it and locking it. That girl is beyond messed up, who the fuck did she think I was? Was she crazy or something? She was the same brat in line from today. Shit, I didn't think I'd ever had to see her stupid face again; but now she lives across from me? Fuck, the last people that lived across me were quite. I'd only see him once or twice a week when I was going to work or school. And I even told Hanji to get some old people around here. Not some psycho girl...

Fuck I already can't wait for her lease to be up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii there quick note.
> 
> So reader in this story has two names, a real name and a fake name and just so where clear and it's not confusing for you guys whenever it's just (F/n) assume she's using her fake name when it's (Real name) Then it's her real name okay? OKay! ((I hope that's not confusing))
> 
> Enjoy!

Your Pov

"You did what?" Bella yelled at me over the phone. 

"It was an accident," I defended myself. 

"It's his nose F/n! You can't go around breaking people's noses! You crazy person!"

"I told you, I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I thought he was Dustin I panicked." 

"Oh, my god," Bella groaned, "This guy has got you paranoid, you've given yourself a whole new slate this time he wouldn't find you I promise. You've changed your hair for goodness sake F/n. You have to stop letting him ruin your life, at this rate you'll kill some stranger thinking it's him!" 

"I will not. Anyway, Bella, that's easier said than done, you know that" I told her. "Besides I did feel bad for hurting the guy, but then he acted so pissily when I tried to help him I just said screw it. He's an asshole you can tell just by the way he talks-" 

"Remember when I told you to make friends?" Bella cut me off, "This isn't what I meant." 

I rolled my eyes to myself, "Like I said he was an asshole anyway." 

"Wouldn't you be pissed if some random person broke your nose, apologies to the poor guy," She yelled at me. 

"I did, I told you shortie has an attitude issue, Anyway, how was your date?" I asked her trying to changing the subject. I didn't want to keep talking about that jerk. 

"It was amazing," Bella said dreamingly. I could hear the happiness in her voice. "F/n I liked. He's so nice, he was just so much fun, we talked and danced for a while. We're going out again this weekend he's coming to see me." 

"Serislouy? You just met him-" 

"I know, I know." She cut me off again, "But F/n, he seems like a really good person. He's 23 a Leo, He's in school right now, he said he goes to a university right out there. He's studying criminal justice he's a fun guy F/n I want you to meet him." 

"Hmm, tempting but, no thank you," I told her. 

"Oh, come on!" She yelled, "If you're nice I might tell him to introduce you to that guy's nose you broke he mentioned that was like his best friend or something. You have to admit he was kinda cute." 

"Ha! As If, I don't want anything to do with that asshole, Anyway I'm about to go, Bella," I told her getting out of my car. 

"Excuse you, I wasn't done talking besides where are you going anyway?" 

"I told you, my new job- I start today. Ring a bell?" 

"Oh that's right a secretary for a big boss man. Tell me to have you met him yet? Is he cute? What's he like?" 

"Chil out. And yeah I met him but it was kinda just hi and bye. I'm sure I'll be formally introduced to him today." 

"Nicccce, think you'll have some got boss secretary action going on?" 

I snorted, "As if. Unlike you, I'm not looking for anyone. I'm just here to work that's it." 

Bella groaned into my ear, "I've heard this story like 100 times already, Just go out and find someone already. You need some dick in your life, Dustin isn't thinking about you. You can't live your whole life scared of him F/n If you do you'll never really live." 

I sighed with a little laugh why was she like this? "Bella chill, please. And who knows you might be right, but you know him...you know it's only a matter of time-" 

"You're being negative, You've changed so much! Your hair! You're name! Everything! You're practically a whole new person. You've been through so much, I just want you to be happy." 

"I am," I told her, "Really Bella, for now at least. Things are always complicated since I've was involved with him but until I'm sure this will work out this time, I can't just relax. I need to focus on getting my life together. Doing good at this job. Getting my place together. Too many me things I have to take care of." 

"I think you might be over thinking this. I just-" 

"I have to go," I cut her off, "I'll talk to you later. Depending on how I'm feeling I might go see this Furlan when I get off and see what he really thought of the date," I teased her.

"Don't you dare F/n!" 

But I hung up on her. I wanted to end the conversation on a good note with her. She might be right. It might be okay for me to relax now, and just live my life. But all I can think about is the last time Dustin found me when I tried to run. I didn't-I couldn't go through that again.

I shook my head, I need to get my mind right before I go into work. This is my first day. I need to make a good impression. These are big businessmen, I have to make sure they know I'm not the one to mess with. I worked hard to get this job, it's not my dream, but it is what it is, and I want this...this is something normal it's something I can do...It's new. Dustin not here...I got this.

"I can do this," I told myself out loud this was another chapter in my life things were going to be okay.

Levi's pov

"What's with your face?" Petra asked, but I ignored her. 

"Did you break your nose?" She asked. 

"Tsk, I didn't break my nose," I snapped at her. 

"Ha, a girl did," Furlan laughe looking at his phone. 

"What?" Petra shouted.

Cutting my eyes I looked at Furlan, "How do you know?" 

"Bella told me," Furlan said leaning back in his chair. 

"Bella?" Petra asked.

"That's the name of the girl I went out with last night. I've been texting her all day." Furlan said addressing me and ignoring Petra completely. "God, She was great. Fun, smart, silly. She was the whole package." 

"Same way Amber was?" Petra added. 

"Anyway, she mentioned her friend that was with her yesterday was your neighbor and she broke your nose." 

"I was trying to give her her wallet. I didn't even know it was her she was running away from me. Then right when I was about to give it to her she elbowed me in the face. Then had the nerve to walk in my places talking." 

"Duh, what did you expect!" Furlan said sitting forward in his chair.

"You're taking her side?" 

Furlan shook his head like it was obvious, "She's a girl who was out late. And you were a random dude, following her. Not to mention the lights out at your place are wack, I bet you scared the shit out of her. Of course, she hit the hell out of you. Idiot. And I bet she was trying to say sorry or something, and just like usual you acted like an asshat." 

"Still that's crazy," Petra butting in, "I couldn't even break Levi's nose, what type of Sh-Ra are you living next to?" 

"No one asked you," Furlan told her. 

"I was talking to Levi," She rolled her eyes back at him.

Furlan shook his head, "Listen, Levi, believe it or not, you were wrong." 

I thought about what he said. He might have a point. I didn't think about the fact that she was alone, Are lights are shit, and I don't think I said anything. And thinking back at it she was a bit shocked when she saw it was me. She might have even called me someone else. I think she thought I was following her or something? I was too angry to really listen to her then. "I might have been wrong but, either way, she still a nut." 

Furlan sighed, "Whatever, just tell her you're sorry." 

"Tsk, Why?" 

"Why does he have to do that? Petra and I both asked him.

"Because like I told you she's Bella best friend, and I really want Bella to like me, and my best friend has to get along with her's. Levi, I really like this girl I'm going down to see her this weekend. I just don't want to mess this up. And if you going off and acting like an asshole to her best friend it might make some problems for me." 

I looked at Furlan, he seemed pretty serious about this. He wasn't known as a playboy or anything, but I've seen Furlan romance plenty of girls, but I've never seen him like this. What a pain, "Sure," I told him.

"Seriosly?" His face lit up. 

"Tch, fine." If it that meant that much to him I'd do it. Besides, yeah I did have this dumb ass bandage on my face, but maybe it's what I get for scaring her. 

Furlan smiled, "Thanks man," 

"I think she overreacted, she should have apologized to you," Petra added. 

"Of course that's what you think," Furlan said to her making Petra stick her tongue out at her, Furlan did the same. I ignored them both of them. They were always at it; I don't know why they didn't get along.

Petra was okay, We weren't dating or anything, but we had an arrangement. The truth was I didn't want one with her, she was okay as a person I'm sure. I've known her for at least the last two years I've been in school. She was studying criminal justice with Furlan and I. We all wanted to be detectives. That had been my plan my whole life, same for Furlan. So I didn't have time for distractions like girlfriends. I have enough going on with my mom. But I'm still a guy and every now and then I had urges and Petra was good for those. 

Just then the professor walked into the room, why was it this guy was always late to his own class? I rolled my eyes, I wanted this, but god it was a drag, to go to class every day. At least I only got one more year of this.

Your Pov

So far so good. 

I smiled to myself sitting at my new desk. It was right outside the head honcho in charge. He wasn't that scary actually. And I have to admit he was pretty handsome once I got another look at him. Erwin Smith is his name. Tall, blonde, the kind of guy who talks and it just draws you in, He's some big career guy. Being honest I don't think I was really listening when he was telling me what he does. I might have been having a Bella moment and was only looking at his mouth and not paying attention to the words coming out of it. He had really nice lips. 

I laughed to myself. God, what if Bella was right? And I needed to just go out with someone? Not a relationship or anything, a one night stand sounds like it would be fun. But that's just not me. One, I'm not some sappy romantic comedy, I don't even think those happen in real life. And two I'm just not into things like that. In my wildest dreams, I might be the freak of the week or something. But in reality that wasn't me. The one time I tried to really to talk to someone it didn't work out, and then Dustin popped up, and it all really went downhill from there...

Whatever! I sat up, I don't need anyone anyway. Why am I getting caught up in stupid thoughts like that? Just because he has a nice pair of lips? Tsk, grown up (Real name) I thought to myself. Focus! I looked around the room, everyone seemed to be doing their own jobs. I looked at my computer. Really my only job here is to file his papers and keep up with all his appointments. I'm literally his secretary, nothing special. I can live this with this though. It's really easy money. Almost too easy, but Bella said I should just be happy for small miracles. 

"Going out to lunch L/n?" 

I looked up to my side, Mr. Smith was standing there looking down at me. "No actually, I thought I'd spend the day just getting acquainted with everything here." 

"Really?" he reasied an eyebrow at me. 

"Just want to make sure I do a good job, besides I'm not that hungry." 

He nodded, "Just checking, don't want you working too hard." Then he got up and started to walk away. 

I watched him walk away. He's got a nice ass too. 

"Oh!" He turned around, making me try to act like I wasn't just checking him out, "I don't know what they told you, but I don't require you to stay after hours with me. I typically stop taking appointments in the day after 5, although I do stay later than that." 

I nodded at him, "Noted Sir."

He smiled back at me and continued to walk off. 

He seems normal enough. Nice guy too. But I'm sure he's married or something. Either way, I don't care. I have way better things to worry about. Like...Like...Like it was going to get that coach I saw on the Facebook market. See I have better things to do...I like this no drama life. Nice and boring. 

If Bella knew what was going on she'd call me pathetic. 

Later~

Calles were over for the day thank god. 

I was on my way to work, but I stopped at my mom's first to check on her Mikasa should be over there, but I still liked coming over to see where when I could. After all, she's not supposed to have long left. 

I got inside and could smell something cooking from the moment I stepped in. Mikasa cooking? Tsk more like burning the house down. I heard some laughing and talking coming from the kitchen. When I got to the doorway I saw them both in their cooking over the stove. My mom looked happy. She had mentioned she wanted to see Mikasa, maybe it gave her a bit of energy. 

"I see you two have been busy," I told them clearing my voice.

"Levi! My favorite oldest child," My mom smiled. 

"Hey," Mikasa nodded at me. 

"Hey," I walked in to hug my mother.

"What happened to your face?" 

They both asked as I pulled away from my moms' embrace. 

Tsk, was this question never going to end? Can't people see I have a bandage and leave it alone? Why was everyone so noise? "Nothing." 

"Doesn't look like nothing," Mikasa said walking closer to me. "Did you break it again?" 

"Again?" My mom exclaimed. "Levi," She said my name in a sad tone. 

"I didn't break it, someone else did, this time." 

"Someone else!" They both yelled. 

"No, not like a fight or anything." I told them clearing it up, "Come chick moved in across from me, and mistook me for intruder or something thing last night." 

"Did you go to the hospital?" Mom asked. 

"No, I didn't I've had experience fixing my face." 

Mikasa yelp out a laugh. 

"I remember when you were a little boy, you'd always get into something and end up breaking something," My mom said shaking her head. 

"That one time when Dad threw you into the lake but you feel on that rock instead," Mikasa laughed. 

"I don't remember it being funny." 

"I do!" 

"You guys be nice to each other," My mom told us. 

"But really a girl did that?" Mikasa asked walking up to me poking my face.

I smacked her hand away, "Leave my face alone, and yes." That only made her laugh more. 

"He let a girl break his money maker mom." 

"Was she cute?" My mom asked. 

"What?" 

"The girl who hit you? Is she cute? What's she like? Think something else is going to blossom?" 

I just stared at her, "You're delusional." 

"I want grandchildren. one of you have got to provide them, and since Mikasa's Eren is in Germany, I'm looking at you. At least find a nice young girl to settle down with. That way I know you're happy with someone. You won't admit it, but I know you're lonely Levi." 

"Why don't you badger Mikasa about this stuff." 

"Because Mikasa has been with Eren since they were freshmen, I know she's going to be okay, She's just like her your father, strong she'll be just fine." 

Mikasa laughed, "Hear that. I'm just like mom so that mean, I got my shit covered, You a trainwreck just like mom." 

"Shut up-" 

"It's true," My mom added. "You've always favored me more, and that's always worried me. If your dad wasn't the man he was, I'm sure I'd never even had the two of you and I'd be boring and live alone without you two angels, but he said it was love at first sight, I just want the same for you Levi." 

"And you think I should talk to the girl who broke my nose?" 

"Seems like the only kind that will give you attention," Mikasa added. 

"Be nice, Mikasa." My mom turned back to me, "I was only suggesting. Who knows she might like you." 

"Right, I doubt that." 

"I don't know Levi, why don't you try and talk to her. I already like her for one thing," Mikasa added. 

"Will you shut up." I told her. Why did she have to be such an annoying brat all the time? "I have to go," I told them.

"Awe, the lasagna will be done it a bit, why don't you stay?" My mom asked. 

I looked back at her, I really did want to stay, It wasn't often she was up and cooking, "I'm sorry, I have to go to work." I told her. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." 

"I hate to see you leave so soon," my mom said when I hugged her again.

"I know, But I promise I'll be back tomorrow." I told her starting to walk out. 

"Don't forget to tell her I said hi!: Mikasa called out. 

"Who?" I frowned. 

"My new sister who broke your nose." 

I gave her the finger, walking out. She was my little sister and I loved her, but she was such an ass.

Your Pov

I was only joking when I told Bella I was going to stop here again but I ended up getting off work late and was hungry. Even though Mr. Smith told me to go home. I just wanted to make sure I got everything done, and could just get comfortable for tomorrow. 

I stood inside the Cafe looking at the menu peacefully this time I might add. Everything here looked pretty good. I couldn't make up my mind though. I don't think I want a salad. I was standing there lost in my thoughts when someone shoved passed brushing my shoulder. I looked up they were still walking in, "Excuse you!" I called out to them since they didn't show any sign that they were going to say sorry. What was wrong with the people in town? They're rude AF.

But the guy turned around and it was the same asshole. Again? God, this guy was everywhere. 

He stood looking surprised to see me standing there. I noticed the bandage on his face and felt a little bad knowing I did that, but then again, he was an ass. And he's still being an asshole. I rolled my eyes at him putting the menu back, "You should try adding excuse me and sorry in your vocab." I told him shoving his shoulder this time walking down so I can order my food. I just want to go home. The sight of him just ruined my whole day.

I got to the register to see that same guy from before. What did Bella say his name was? "Ian?" 

They guy smiled, "No Furlan, ugh, close I guess." 

I laughed a little, "Sorry." 

"It's cool, he brushed it off, "You're Bella's friend right?" 

I nodded, "F/n"

"Good to see you again F/n." 

"Yeah, sure." I told him shrugging, "I'm just going to go ahead and say sorry for everything she does, she's a character for sure." 

"You don't have to be, I really had fun with her last night. She was really refreshing and Fun. I'm really excited to see her again this weekend," He told me. He seemed okay enough. Almost love struck. "Did she happen to mention me at all?" He asked with this cute smile. 

She was right he was charming, "What kind of friend would I be if I just told you all her secrets like that?" I teased him. "But she might have said she had a nice time." The guy did seem pretty decent. Once I told him that his smile just got wider. It was really cute, it was like he was some teenager or something. 

"Oh, by the way, Bella did mention to me you broke Levi's nose." 

"Levi?" I asked. But then I registered the rest of his sentence, "Oh, that asshole? Yeah, Bella mention he might be your friend or something?" 

He laughed scratching his head, "Yeah, Him and I go way back. I just want to say sorry if he scared you or anything. I promise he's a good guy." 

"Can you hurry this up? I do have other things to do." 

I turned around to see the guy Levi standing there tapping his foot.

I looked back to Furlan, "You were saying?" 

"He is!" He smiled still trying to convince me. 

I looked back at Levi who was standing there eye glassed overlooking behind me. I turned back to Furlan who was just smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, I don't know what type of games they were playing but I don't have the time for it.

"Look, it was my bad for scaring you last night," I looked back at Levi, who I think was talking to me. 

"Huh?" I asked him.

He sighed loudly "I said It was my bad for scaring you last night. The light in the complex is are shit. I should have called out louder or something. so my bad." 

Was this supposed to be an apology? Was he kidding? He didn't even sound like he meant it a little. "Sure." Was all I said before turning back to Furlan to take the rest of my order.

"And you call me rude," He said under his breathe.

Was was his deal? I turned around at him again, "Yes, you are rude. You call that an apology? Not to mention I didn't even ask for one, and I'm glad I didn't. You could have kept that shitty apology to yourself. As a matter of fact, it was so shitty, I doubt anything else you could say would compensate for anything else that might come out your rude mouth. So please excuse me, but I'd like nothing else to do with you, sir." I turned back around.

"I promise he is a nice guy." Furlan said again with a sheepish smile. 

"Look I just want to place my order so I can go home, he's already pissed me off enough for the day, I don't want to talk about him or to him." I told Furlan. 

He just nodded. 

Once he was done I glance at Levi again, who was standing there looking like an idiot. 

I don't think I've ever met anyone so arrogant in my life. I can't believe he called that an apology. What an asshole.

Levi Pov

I watched her walk out of the cafe. I have to admit when she was yelling at me I thought she was a little cute. I don't think I got a good look at her yesterday. Still mad about this whole nose thing, but

"She told you," Furlan said, also watching her walk out. 

"Tsk, you're the one who told me to apologize." 

I felt a palm against the back of my head, Furlan had hit me, "And that's what you call an apology? I asked you to be nice to her? Lucky she seems like a chill person so it won't look too bad for me when she talks to Bella, but you need to get your shit together." 

"She's rude, if you ask me." 

"Well I didn't. I'm taking her side, you're the rude as fuck one here. You don't believe me when I tell you cause we've been friends forever, and no one else tells you to cause they are scared of you, or in Petra's case, she tells you what you want to hear to get in your pants. but Her? F/n doesn't seem to mind. You're mean Levi, you need to be nicer. And I'd start with your neighbor." 

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes picking up my food. 

I can't believe my mom thought I should talk to her. I don't want anything to do with her. She was annoying, looking at her annoys me it's like she just gets under my skin, and seemed to be popping up and all the wrong times. Who even was she? Some random. Mostly everyone knew someone town or knew someone who someone. Where did she even come from? And why can't she go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Again new story I have good things planned for this fic! I'm very excited about it! Tell me how you like it so far! And leave a Kudo. I would really appreciate it <3
> 
> Also I just want you guys to know, Chapters might be spaced out a lot more due to the fact that I'm moving still and don't have wifi, and they changed the wifi at my job so sometimes I can connect sometimes I can't, but I'm still doing my best to get these out to you guys, because you all are the best. Next story getting an update it Us! 
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Your Pov

It's been about a month since I've moved out here and things have been alright. I've settled in okay now. The job has been good. Everything seems like it's normal. At least normal for me. But checking locks, sleeping with one eye open, always making sure no one is following me or anything, has always been the normal way for me at least for the last three years. 

Right now I was grocery shopping. 

Weekends for me was the only time I really had time for this. On the weekdays I work all the time, and by the time I do get off, I'm too tired to go out. So I've just stuck to getting all my shopping down on Saturday, and I rest and stay at home on Sunday.

"You always make that! Let's do something different." 

"I do not-" 

"Do too, and you know it. Why can't you just let me cook dinner tonight or something." 

I looked over and saw this mother and daughter going down the aisle bickering at each other. I couldn't help but smile. 

"Sorry, Mikasa but you can't cook," The mother told her daughter. 

"Not true. Eren likes my food." 

"Because Eren is probably scared and thinks if he does you'll kill him." 

I snorted at the mother quip at the girl. But I heard them stop cause they head me. I only smiled back at them and waved, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you guys." 

I got a good look at the too now, and they were really pretty woman with long black hair. Something about their faces almost felt familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"It's fine dear," The mother told me. "Mikasa here is just trying to convince me that she can cook. The last time that happened she almost burned our house down." 

"I did not!" 

I only laughed, "Well, food does tend to taste better when it's not burnt. Taking it off the fire will help with that," I teased her. 

The girl just rolled her eyes at me, "Gee thanks." 

"Oh, it's not that bad, she's just trying to give you some advice," The mother said. 

I just smiled at them again and went about my way. 

"Miss can I asked you a question?" 

I turned back around to see what she had to say. She moved closer to me, "So you must be new around here." 

I instantly felt uneasy, "Um-" 

"It's just I've lived in this little town all my life and you're a pretty new face, and I'm sure I don't know you're parents so I figured you were new," She said smiling. 

That makes sense I guess, "Oh. Well, I guess." 

"This will come off a bit strange but are you signal?" She asked me smiling, "Do you have a boyfriend?" 

"Mom!" 

Okay I take that back this wasn't making sense and I don't know how I'm supposed to answer that.

"Just hear me out. I have this son and I really want him to settle down, and you're cute. I'm not getting any younger and I want to see him with someone." 

"He will kill you if heard you," The daughter said. 

I put my hand up to stop them I was laughing, "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." 

The mother laughed, "He's really handsome-" 

"Would you stop trying to sell your son," The girl joked.

"Oi, what's taking you two?" 

Another voice said from behind us, I looked back and I felt my eyes go a little wide, "You?" 

It was Levi standing there. He looked me over, and then rolled his eyes, "Tck, what are you doing here?" 

This guy was so annoying. How can anyone be this much of an asshole? "I don't know if you were aware of this, but anyone can shop and the grocery store." 

"Wait the two of you know each other?" The girl asked. 

Looking at her, I put two and two together, they were related! They looked just alike. Were they twins? I shook my head. Well, the lady there must be his mother. She was trying to set me up with him! 

"Oh, the two of you are already friends?" His mother asked smiling. 

"Tsk, no let's go," He told them trying to move them along. 

I didn't care enough to stay so I started to walk off again, but his mother called out again. 

"Wait so how do the two of you know each other?" 

I didn't want to be rude to her, she honestly seemed like a nice person. Shame she had a shit stain of a son like him. "He's just my ni-"

"She's the one who broke my nose," He cut me off. 

His mother and sister stared at me. 

Well, this was awkward. I was just going to say that we lived next to each other. I honestly forgot about his whole nose ordeal. I mean he's still an asshole. In this whole month, I've been living next to him all our exchanged have been bad. And it's always his fault. He's just an asshole. I try not to deal with him if I can help it, but I wasn't going to mention the nose thing. 

"That was you!" His sister yelled. 

"Yeah, err- sorry," I started to tell her but she shook her head and walked closer to me.

"Don't be sorry, that was classic. I wanted to meet you. What did he do? Why'd you break it?" She asked me. She seemed excited about it.

"I-I er it was an accident. I thought he was someone else when I was going home one night. I really didn't mean to do it," I told her, but her face seemed like she was just eating all this info up. Was she happy I did that? 

"Don't be, he needs to be knocked down a few notches. I don't know if you knew this, but he can be a real a hole." 

I smiled, "I've noticed." So I'm guessing he might just be pretty rude to his sister for her to say that to a stranger.

"Oh no, don't tell me he's been mean to you," His mother cut in walking close to me. She turned back to him, "Why would you scare this poor girl. And stop being mean to people." She turned back to me, "I am so sorry for anything he's done. I promise I raised him right, He gets his good looks from me, but unfortunately, he gets his manners from his father." 

"Tsk, if you don't hurry up I'll leave you," He told them. Wow, he was even a jerk to his mom? And she was such a nice lady. 

"Oh, such up," His mother snapped back at him, he just huffed and rolled his eyes. 

I couldn't help but laugh. It was nice to see someone stand up to him. "It's fine Ms. I just live next door with him. I haven't really talked to him besides a few insults here and there. But I should be leaving." 

"Oh call me Kuchel." 

"And I'm Mikasa." 

"I'm F/n," I told them. 

"Nice to meet you. Didn't mean to hold you up," Kuchel said, "We hope to see you around more." 

I doubt it. "It was nice to meet you all too." I looked from Levi to them, "It's nice to see Levi wasn't actually raised by wolfs. I was worried for a minute but you're very nice." 

They both laughed, "Oh, you are charming. Levi, you're missing out on this one." 

"Leaving!" Levi started to walk away. 

Ha! It was really good to see someone get under his skin. 

"We should go too," Kuchel said. Then she waved walking away. 

Hmm, they were nice. Almost a little too nice, I can't believe she was about to set me up with him! Ew. Well, not Ew, they were both right, Levi is handsome, but his personality was so shitty. I wouldn't even consider going out with him. 

I was leaving the store and going to my car when my phone started to ring. The only person who calls me is Bella so I answered it. "What's up?" 

"Go out with me tonight." 

"Huh?" 

"Go out-" 

"No." 

"Why not?" She whined. 

"Cause I don't want to, Besides aren't you going to be with the love of your life tonight? You don't even come out here to see me anymore, you only come out here to see Furlan," I told her. In the last mouth those to have gotten pretty serious. Bella comes out here almost every other weekend, but it's always to see him, and from what she tells me he goes out to see her. 

"I know I've been only seeing him out there for a minute, but I want to hang out with you, let's go to a bar." 

"No." 

"F/n," She whined. 

"I have plans tonight." 

"You do not!" 

"Do too." 

"What?" 

"Sleeping." 

"You're going out, get ready I'm on my way," Then she hung up.

I sighed, really didn't want to this but she's not going to take no for an answer. There goes mu quite night.

Levi Pov

"Fine." 

"Good I'll see you tonight then?" Furlan said. 

I went ahead and hung up. He wanted to go out tonight. I wasn't feeling up to it, but Furlan said it's been a minute since we've hung out, and he was right. For about the last month he's been hanging out with his new girlfriend. I honestly didn't think it would last more than two weeks, but he's gone to see this girl a few times. But for whatever reason, he wants to go out tonight. I hadn't planned on doing anything tonight, so I'll humor him and go out tonight.

"Are you listening to me?" 

"What?" 

"Don't what me," My mom said. 

"Ma'am?" 

"Why are you being mean to that nice young girl? She was so sweet," My mom told me. "Why not talk to her? She's cute."

"She's funny too," Mikasa added.

"Would you stop trying to set me up with people?" I told them. This was getting irritating. If I wanted to go out with someone I would. But I don't have time for that right now. Besides, all the girls who talk to me are annoying. Including that F/n. She might be cute but she's annoying as shit. 

"I can't help it. I know you won't admit it, but you're lonely in that little apartment by yourself," My mom said. 

"I'm fine." 

"Lier, why don't you just admit it," Mikasa asked. "I bet he doesn't like her cause she'll talk back to him."

"Why don't you just drop it." 

My mom sighed loudly, "It's fine, I trust he'll find someone soon." 

I just ignored them. They were all annoying me. Maybe I really did need to go out and drink tonight. 

Your Pov

"Why aren't you ready?" 

Bella had got to my place and I wasn't ready. 

"I couldn't find anything to wear so I'm not going." 

"F/n!" 

"I'm serious!"

I really was. As I was getting ready to come out I couldn't help but notice all my clothes just didn't fit right on me anymore. 

"What are you talking about? You have tons of clothes." 

"Yeah, but nothing to go out with you wearing." I pointed at her, "Look at you, you look nice. Now, look at me? I can't fit anything!" 

"Dude you're overreacting." 

"I am not all my clothes are old, I didn't even realize it." 

Bella shook her head and walked into my room to see all my things spread across my room. I was honestly having a bad time with this. I don't go out and when I do I wear the same thing all the time. 

"F/n you'll look nice in this," Bella pulled out some jeans and an old crop top of mine. 

"I'm not trying to get anyone's attention I wanted to wear something that wouldn't bring any attention to myself without putting on a T-shirt or jeans." 

"Look, this is cute and You should want someone trying to knock on your door. You are hot! And If it really makes you uncomfortable I'll be there don't worry." 

"Bella-" 

"Don't Bella me, you're wearing this now let's go!" 

I just nodded at her. Maybe she was right. Maybe looked okay in this outfit. I just didn't feel right in any of my clothes. Maybe it's cause I haven't been out in so long? 

"Hurry up!" Bella called out again. 

"Fine, fine." 

So this was it. We had better have fun out here tonight. 

Levi Pov

I got to the bar Furlan told me he wanted to meet up at and Petra was with me. She had called me and I told her I was going out and she decided to tag along. I didn't care. I wasn't really interested in doing anything with her tonight.

I walked in and looked around it wasn't too crowded that was good. 

"Hey!" Furlan called out to me. 

I went up to him, he stood up and frowned, "Why'd you bring her?" 

"I didn't." 

"Yet she's here," He said looking at her.

"Gee good to see you two Furlan," Petra said in a dead voice, walking away from us.

"She called me asked me what I was doing tonight. I told her I was going out, and she decided she wanted to come out too. I didn't invite her." 

Furlan rolled his eyes, "Whatever man. Let's get something to drink." 

Your Pov

We walked into the bar. 

Looking around it was a bit crowded maybe if we came out a bit earlier it wouldn't have been.

"Wanna go get some drinks?" Bella asked. "I'll go find us a little table." 

I nodded, "Or how about you get a drink, I'm not drinking tonight." 

"Dude I brought you out to let loose." 

"Bella-" 

"Do not Bella me," She cut me off and moved in front of me. "You spend every day afraid in your house, you go to work, you sleep you only do your basic needs. No human should live like that. I hate knowing you live like this, so as your only friend it's my responsibility to make sure you live your life. So tonight I am taking care of you. you are drinking and getting drunk and dancing on tables you are 24 and you're going to have fun! Or else!" 

I snorted a laugh, Bella was so sweet. "Thank you, Bella, but-" 

"No buts go get drinks," Then she walked away. 

Her heart was in the right place. Although I don't know if I can really have fun without worrying. I mean it would be just in a moment like this that I try to have fun and something happened. That's how it always happened. He always pops up just when I think it's okay. So why would this be any different?

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks me.

"Ugh-" 

"Can you get me two Margarita?" A man's voice said from behind me. 

I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned around and saw it was Furlan. He smiled down at me, "Bella likes those I'm guessing you like them too?" 

"Umm hi? 

"Hey, I was here and just happened to see you and Bella walk in. I don't think she saw me. What brings the two of out tonight," He looked back at the bartender, "I got their drinks." 

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," I told him. "We were just out having girls nice I guess." 

"I do," He smiled, "I'm just going to say hey to her real quick. Don't worry I won't take her from you." 

"Um-" 

"Levi's over there if you want to talk to him, I know the two of you don't exactly get along. But he's over there if you want to talk to someone." Then Frlan walked off. 

I didn't say anything I just watch him go over there to surprise Bella. They were really cute together. I'm really happy for them. 

"Why is it you're always in the way everywhere I go?"

I groaned inwardly, "Why is it you seem to pop up everywhere I go?" I said without turning around. I could tell by the clear admiration for me in his voice that it was Levi. It's like he's everywhere. The store, home, when I go out to eat, even now when I'm just trying to go out. He's always there. What is with him? 

"You really like to just pop up," He said moving next to me at the bar. 

I turned to him, "Is there a reason you're annoying me with your present?" 

"So you're not mad they came here trying to set us up?" 

"Huh?" 

"Are you stupid or something?" 

"What is your pr-" 

"It's obvious. They knew they were going to be meeting up here tonight. They just dragged us along cause they thought if we were around each other we'd get along." 

I looked back at them. Did she really? I wouldn't put it past her, "Damn her." 

"I bet it was her idea." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"It was a stupid idea, Furlan only went with it to make her happy I bet." 

"Excuse you what are you trying to say about her?" 

He frowned at me, "Why are you always so defensive? I was only trying to talk to you." 

"Why are you always rude as fuck when you talk?" 

"I wasn't even trying to be rude you," He told me.

"This is you being nice?" 

"Hey, I was wondering where you-Who are you?" A girl asked walking up to us. 

"Oh hey petra, Furlan went over there to talk to his girlfriend," Levi told her, "She's the real reason he brought me out here." 

"Wait, I'm lost who are you?" She asked me again. I noticed she looked me up and down. Did this chick really think I was over talking to Levi because I wanted too?

"I'm leaving," I got up to go to the happy couple to see if Levi's prediction was right.

"Well, aren't you two cute," I said walking up to the table they were standing at. 

"F/n! Furlan is here? What are the chances?" She beamed. 

I think Levi might actually be right, "I know right what are the chances, Bella?" 

"Crazy, it is a small town," Furlan said.

"Sure is. So much so that two people that have been talking every day since they met somehow forgot to mention to each other that they were going out tonight with their friends."

"Suuuper crazy," Bella started to trail off.

"Oh, cut the bullshit Bella, I'm not stupid," I told her cutting my hands on my hip, "Why did you bring me out here? Really." 

"I was serious, I want you to have fun; be young. Make some bad choices. Furlan was talking to me, and Levi seems like a really nice guy. The two of you should get to know each other." 

"I don't want to get to know that asshat," I told her, "If you wanted me to have fun you should have brought me to a bookstore or something." 

"F/n don't be like this," 

I rolled my eyes, "I'm calling an uber you have fun I'll see you later." 

I was about to walk out but ran into something hard, or I should say, someone. I looked up to see who this person was but it was my boss?

"Mr. Smith?"

"I was wondering if that was you," He said. "Nice you to see you outside of the workplace. There were some rumors going around that all you do is work. You have turned us down every time we've invited you out." 

I faked up a laugh, "I know I was here for a few minutes, I'm actually about to leave." 

"Already? The night is young, have some drink with us?" Mr. Smith said pointing to some other coworkers.

"I don't want to impose-" 

"Come one," He said taking my had, "I insist I'll even get your drinks." 

I sighed, it didn't look like I had a choice in the matter. Why was it everyone wanted to take me out of my comfort zone?

Levi Pov

"So that's the whore who broke your nose?" 

"Calm down it's been healed," I told Petra. 

She just stared the girl down from across the room. No doubt she was confronting Furlan and his girlfriend. I caught on to what they were doing when Furlan pointed out she was here. I can't believe they thought that would work. 

I won't go as far to say I don't want anything to do with her. But I don't see myself with her either. She's annoying and moody. 

"Want me to fight her for you?" Petra teased.

"Nah," I was busy watching her tell them off. She looked like she was pretty angry. She always seems angry. What's her deal? I watched her some more and saw a guy walk up behind her. She turned around and jumped when she saw him. I wonder who that was to her? She didn't seem completely comfortable with the guy. Her whole body language screamed she did want to be here, but I don't think the guy took the hint. He just took her hand and headed to his table. 

I took to this moment to get up to go to Furlan, "Yo." 

"Hey F/n," Furlan started to say, "I haven't actually introduced the two of you, Bella this is Levi my best friend. Levi this is Bella, my girlfriend." 

"Nice to met you," She smiled and said. She was cute. I've heard a lot about you. I think you and F/n would get along so well." 

"Tsk, so you tried to set us up?" 

"It was only for your own good, Bella and I think you two would make a cute couple." 

I rolled my eyes, "She's uptight and moody and annoying why would I want to talk to her?" 

"Are you sure you described her or yourself?" Furlan said.

"Hey, don't come for her," Bella stood up, "She's been through a lot. She doesn't need people making a judgment about her and you don't even know her story." 

"Whatever," I told them. I think I'll just go drink with Peta.

"Bella's for real man, you gotta be nicer to F/n. She's been through some real shit she was just letting me know before you came up here. Don't be such an asshole to her." 

That pecked my interest just a bit. What so bad that they're telling me to be nice. "Tell me about." 

Bella sighed, "OKay long story short. She had a stalker and she's trying to move on." 

"Okay, Imma need more details than that." 

"Okay, I'll tell you. But don't let her know that you know," The girl said sitting down. 

I followed her same motion along with Furlan. Maybe I could get some info about why this girl is so crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> finally a little back story on the reader, I hope you guys are enjoying this story I love to hear your thoughts on it so far. What do you think about readers and Levi's relationship right now? Or how did you like Kuchels and readers convo in this chapter? I'll love to know what's on your mind :)
> 
> till the next chapter! 
> 
> love you all 
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Your Pov 

Four years ago

"Classes were such a pain today," Reiner told me.

Dude yes," I sighed as we walked back into the lobby. "Ya girl is tired and ready to eat." Reiner and I went to the little cafe to get some lunch. We were only freshmen, but we both seemed to be getting along alright in college, we had each other to help.

It was really nice that they had this here. Unlike in high school, we can eat whenever we wanted and didn't have to wait for lunch. I turned to Reiner, "Whatcha eating to-"

"Can you please leave me alone?" 

I heard someone say so I looked over and saw some guy standing around some other dudes. They were all arguing about something, or more like those guys were harassing the smaller one. "Tsk, you would think in college people would grow up." 

"Dude leave them be," Reiner told me. He wasn't one for getting involved in other people's business as he would say, and I agree. But something about how those guys are grouped up together over there just give me a sour feeling.

I sighed, maybe? I looked back over at them the guy clearly looked uncomfortable. "Give me a sec." I started to walk over there to stop them. I heard Reiner calling me. But I couldn't help it, no one should be treated like this. I had to stop them. 

"Hey!" 

The guys were definitely bigger than me but I didn't care. "Don't you losers have something better to do them mess with people?" 

"Why don't you mind your own business?" One of them said.

"How about you get lost," I had to stand my ground on this, Or else they'll think this is okay.

They all looked down at me, it was almost like they were deciding if they wanted to continue arguing. Lucky for me they decided against it waving me off and started walking away. I sighed to myself, good for me standing up to people for someone. Then again I've never really had a problem telling anyone how I feel about them. 

I looked back at the guy they had been harassing. He was actually pretty cute. Nice dark brown hair, he was an average hight pretty brown eyes. "Are you okay?" 

He frowned at me, "Yeah, sure." 

I smiled at him, "Sorry about them. I guess everyone doesn't grow up after high school." 

"Guess not." 

"My name is (Real name) by the way," I smiled at him holding my hand out. I don't know what issue those guys had with him. But I couldn't stand people being treated like this. I couldn't just stand there, I had to help him.

He hesitated for a moment, but then he gave me a light smile, "My name is Dustin." 

Levi Pov

Present day

So apparently F/n had a stalker and is pretty paranoid as a person from it.

Well, I can say It makes sense that why she punched the shit out of me now. That Bella girl didn't go into all the details. Said it really wasn't her business to say, and F/n will get mad if she told me. But the girl was still recovering from that. That's what I picked up from the whole thing at least. Although I can't say that a good enough reason to be paranoid. if anything I think she might have just have been over dramatic about it. Then again I don't know. I don't actually care.

I was back at the bar watching F/n around her friends. And now thinking about what that girl was saying it was clear F/n wasn't having fun. I guess she's an introvert? But at the same time, she didn't have a problem telling me off all the times we've spoken to each other. I shook my head taking a sip of my drink, the girl was just uptight and didn't know how to have fun. I bet the guy wasn't even really stalking her.

"So what's his new girl like?" 

"Huh?" 

Petra walked right next to me, "Furlan's girlfriend?" 

"She's okay, she talks too much though," I answered her. I was still watching F/n though one of the guys with her was trying to get her to drink, she kept saying no. Jesus, why doesn't she just shove the guy away? She was able to punch me easily why can't she just use all her paranoia to push him away. But no she just was giving him a kind smile. 

I rolled my eyes, I hated seeing guys trying to talk to girls who clearly aren't interested. 

"Are you even listening?" Petra said.

"No," I sighed. I put my drink down, "I'll see you later." I got up to go help this girl out. She might be annoying, but I can't just watch someone get harassed like this.

Your Pov

"Come on, just live a little?" 

Mr. Smith was clearly drunk. Or at least tipsy, and God was he annoying. But I couldn't just leave he's my boss. What if I upset him or something? I need to keep my job. So I'll just have to endure. I groaned inwardly, telling him no again. This was all Bella's fucking fault. I didn't even want to be here. She only made me come out here to set me up with a guy I can't stand being around. She could at least help bail me from this situation.

"You're such a nice girl but you seem really uptight about-well everything. You need to loosen up F/n," Mr. Smith told me. for the past 15 minutes I've been sitting here he's been trying to get me to drink. 

"I'm just not big on drinking. Sir." 

"You don't have to call me Sir here, I already told you," He wrapped his arms around me. "It's Erwin." 

I looked at the other coworkers but none of them seem to be paying attention to us. Was this regular for him to get all handsy with people? I mean I get he's drunk but isn't this still supposed to be unprofessional?

"Hey, I've babe I was looking for you," Someone put their hand on my shoulder. Making Erwin move away. I felt my stomach drop. Who was this? Dustin? How did he? I looked up and let go of my breathe. It was Levi! What was wrong with him? He was always startling me- Wait? DId he just call me babe?

I frowned, "Excuse-" 

"I saw you got caught up over here. Didn't you want to go home?" 

Was he helping me? He gave me a look saying just go with it. "Ugh, thanks...babe..." I said trying to play along.

"He's your boyfriend?" Erwin asked.

"Yeah?" I shook my head, "Yeah, and we were actually just leaving out." 

"Oh, that's too bad," Erwin said looking disappointed.

He started to say something else, but I had already gotten up. I do need to take advantage of this chance Levi just gave me. I followed him out of the bar. How'd he figure out I didn't want to be there? Anyway though thank god he did. I don't know how much more of Mr. Smitih I could have handled.

Once we were out of the bar both of us stopped walking. I looked at Levi he wasn't looking back to me. He only seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Um, thanks," I told him. 

"Don't worry about it." He said walking away. "It looked like that guy was giving you a hard time." 

I guess he can be nice when he wants too. I started to walk with him, "Yeah, he's my boss I couldn't exactly just-" 

"Brake his nose?" 

I sighed, "I told you I was sorry about that." 

He only clicked his tongue. "How'd you get here?" 

"Um, Bella brought us actually." 

"Hmm want a ride home?" 

"Why?" 

"Think about it. If I give you a ride home then those two can't ride back together. Cause I drove myself here and I'm sure they probably planned to leave with each other. Doesn't it sound like a good plan for some payback?" 

He had a point. "Sure I'll bite," I told him. "But don't think this makes us cool. I still can't stand you." 

"Feelings mutual."

Levi's Pov

"So how long have you and Isabel been friends?" I asked F/n trying to make some light conversation as I drove us home.

"I've known her for a while." 

"You two went to school together?" 

"Yeah," She answered. 

I didn't say anything to her after that. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk. I'll say I can't quite figure her out. I looked back over at her she had her arms crossed like she was uncountable. I've only tried to help her. "Chill out, I'm not going to hurt you or anything," I told her. Seeing her act like that was really annoying. he seems like she doesn't like to be around people. I've mentioned it already but she's really uptight. How does she expect to get along with people?

"I'm fine." 

"You seem really anxious, it's annoying. If I wanted to do anything I would have done it." 

She clicked her tongue, "How about you just get me home." 

"I was only trying to start a conversation with you," I told her. 

"And here I was thinking you might not be a jerk all the time," She mumbled under her breathe 

I glanced at her, "I'm sorry didn't I just save you from your handsy boss? Since when is that being a jerk?" 

"Just because you do one good thing doesn't mean you're a saint," She snapped, "if you wanted you would have done it already? Who the fuck says shit like that?" 

"I wasn't serious, I was just saying-" 

"Yeah, but what you were saying was rude and wrong." 

"I didn't mean it, You the one with the paranoia issue, not everyone is after you." 

"You don't know anything about me, so why don't you shut up and just get us home." 

"For your information, your friend gave me a little brief history on you and I learned about your little stalker. So like I said not everyone is after you," I told her. She didn't say anything else for a moment. I didn't mean to go at her so hard but damn she was irritating. I don't know what about her gets under my skin. 

"Let me out." 

I looked back over at her, "What?" 

"Let me out," She demanded. 

"We're not home. Don't worry we'll be there in a few more-" 

"I'd rather walk let me out here Levi." 

"No," was she crazy?

"I will literally let myself out if you don't." 

"F/n." 

I heard her unlock her door. What the fuck? I pulled over. "Listen." 

But she didn't even stay to hear what I had to say she was already getting out and slamming the down behind her. I rolled the window down, "What are you doing?" 

She just ignored me and started to walk down the street. I stepped out of my car and called after her, "F/n!" 

"F/n!" 

She still wasn't answering. Why did she have to be so difficult? "I'm not letting you walk home, get in the car." 

F/n stopped and turned back to me, "One, don't tell me what to do. Two I don't know what Bella told you, but you don't know me. You have no idea what I've been through and why I'm the way I am. So don't think you can say whatever you want to me. As a matter of fact. I don't even want anything else to do with you. You are rude and arrogant. You think you can say whatever you want to anyone. And I don't have time for it. I don't need you I don't need anyone." Then she started to walk off again. 

Okay, so something I said struck a nerve. I sighed to myself, I didn't mean to make her upset. I was just saying. I watched her continue to walk. If anyone were to find out I let her walk home alone I'd never hear the end of it. "I'm sorry!"

She kept walking. 

Damn, she's stubborn. I got back in my car and started driving slowly next to her. "Look I'm sorry." 

She ignored me. 

"You're right I was wrong I don't know you. I shouldn't have said the shit-stuff I said. Now, will you get in the car? Please?"

She still wasn't budging. 

"I trying to be nice here. I'd really be a jerk if I let you walk home. It's late you don't need to be out here alone. And you know I'm right." 

F/n stopped in her tracks. At least I knew she was smart. She got back into the car and didn't say anything. I figured it would be in my best interest not to say anything else to her. I glanced back at her, she had gone back to having her arms crossed and sitting like she was trying to be as far from me and possible. I know I've been told I can be rude. That's nothing new. But for the most part, no one really calls me out on it. I don't know what makes her think she can talk to me like that? Does she talk to everyone like that? I mean in a way it's kinda refreshing, especially after hanging around girls like Petra. So she's good in that aspect but still irritating and stubborn. She makes me want to smoke she just gets me on edge.

I was starting to pull up to the apartment, "I really am sorry about what I said. If it hurt you I didn't mean for it too. I can be a shit person sometimes I know this, but I'm working on it." 

F/n didn't say anything by now we had pulled up. Then still without saying anything, she got out of my car. 

So I guess she really was done talking to me.

Your Pov

I am going to kill Bella! 

I don't know what she told him, but she didn't have any business telling him anything! And then for him today anything about it. He doesn't know shit about me! I never wanted to punch someone this much. He was rude and a know it all. God, how could anyone put up with him? And the fact Bella thought she could set me up with him? Ooo, I will hurt her when I see her again.

The only good thing that came out of tonight was the fact that I was still living. 

Shit. I am mad. 

I was walking up the stairs to my place. I just want to sleep and I just want everyone to leave me alone. Was that so hard? For once in my life could things just go right for me? Can't I just get one good day?

I walked in my place and frowned. "What the hell?..." 

There was water all over my floor....this wasn't here before I left. 

I walked further into my place. There was water everywhere. What the shit? I got to my bedroom and covered my mouth in shock. 

The ceiling was leaking above my bed! What the hell! 

Water was down everywhere. What the fuck am I supposed to do about this? everything was going to get ruined! I started to pick things up off the floor so they wouldn't get messed up. What the fuck? How am I supposed to fix this? Wait the landlady stays downstairs. I walked back out of my room to downstairs. 

When I got out in the hallway Levi was standing out there smoking. I rolled my eyes. I need to talk to Hanji. I went to her room and knocked on her door. It took her a while for her to answer. 

"Who is it?" 

Hanji opened the door. Clearly, she's was sleep. "F/n? What's up?" 

"The place is above me is leaking." 

"Oh we should figure out how to fix that," She yawned. She didn't say anything. 

"Where am I supposed to stay?" 

Hanji frowned "that is a good question, oh, I got an idea," She pulled out her phone. She started texting someone, she looked back up at me," I'll have your place for you to sleep tonight so don't worry." 

Just then Levi walked down his eyes went a little wide when he saw me, "What did you want?" He asked hanji. 

"Levi let F/n bunk with you tonight. Well until we can get whatever going on in her place fix" 

"Wait? What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And just like that, they were roommates. 
> 
> How are you all liking the story? Do you like this story? You gotta a favorite part so far? I'd love to hear about it.
> 
> till the next chapter 
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Your Pov

"No." 

"No." 

Levi and I had both agreed. I didn't want to room with him and he didn't want me in his place. 

"Oh, Levi you own me remember? And F/n I'm sorry but he's the only in this complex I can think of that has a bit of space for you. Everyone else believe it or not already has a roommate or something. The two of you are the only ones with space for other people in the apartment. Sorry." 

Levi clicked his tongue, "Don't you have some family or someone you can stay with?" 

I ignored him, "How long will it take just the night? I can find a hotel." 

"Depends how bad it is." 

"There's water leaking out of your place, at least that's what I saw when I standing out just now," Levi added.

So it was getting worse! Goddamnit! 

"Levi's a good guy, he'll take care of you over there right," Hanji asked looking back at him.

He only clicked his tongue again. 

I shook my head. I hated him, I wasn't going to stay in the same apartment with him, "I'll just stay at a hotel tonight. I'll be back in the morning to see if we can get fix soon." 

Hanji groaned, "Let me just see it, give me a sec." Hanji closed her door. 

I looked back at Levi, There was no way I was going to stay with him. No matter how long. 

"Look it's no issue. If it's just for the night I don't care." 

"I don't want any more of your charity." I snapped at him. I had enough of him in that drive here.

Hanji opened the door and walked off, "Okay, let's go see this real quick." 

We all went back upstairs to see that the water got worst. Why was this happening to me? Hanji and I walked back into my place and I showed her the bedroom where all the water was spiling. 

"This is bad," Hanji said looking around. "I'll tell you this now I don't think this is getting any better anytime soon." 

"How long?" 

"At least a mouth." She ran her hands through her hair, "Let me go check on them upstairs." 

A fucking mouth? How could this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? All I try to do is mind my business and this is what I get in return? This was ridiculous. 

"It's a shit show in here." 

I snapped my head at Levi's voice. He has walked in. 

"Get out." 

"I was only looking to see how bad it was." 

"It's not a show, get out." 

He clicked his tongue and walked out. I hate him. I shook my head I can't think about him right now. I need to figure out what I'm going to do. I can't stay with Bella she lives way too far. A mouth in a hotel shit even a motel will be too much. Maybe I can stay in my car?

"Yeah, F/n I think a few pipes busted lucky for me it's just in your place, not so lucky for you since it is your place. But like I said you can room with Levi if you don't have any family you can stay with for the rest of the mouth." 

I didn't. I was by myself. I didn't have anyone to turn too. Shit. 

"Levi's is really a nice guy, aren't you."

"You can sleep on the couch. That is if there is absolutely no one you can stay with." 

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to do this. 

"Come on F/n," Hanji spoke up again, "I'll start to bring some of your things over to his place." 

I can't believe I'm doing this. 

Levi Pov

After F/n argued with Hanji for like an hour she finally decided to swallow her pride and stay over. 

This wasn't ideal. In fact, I hated the whole thing. I don't like sharing my space. And I don't like F/n. Yet here I was doing both. I kinda feel bad for her. So I guess that's why I agreed to let her stay. At first, I didn't think it would be for a month. But what can I do now? Despite what she thinks I'm not an asshole. It would be wrong for me to just turn my nose up her and saw she needed help. Or at least that what my mom would say I'm sure. 

I looked around my living room. All of her things that she could save she put in my place and Hanji's. It has to really suck to be her. I looked at her, she was still clearly upset. "So I know I said you could sleep on the couch." I started to tell her. I might not mind her here, but I did have rules and looking around at her place she was messy. and if there was one thing I can't stand it a messy house. "You have your own food so eat that. There are two bathrooms so you can use the one by the second room. Don't go into my room or the other room. And clean up after yourself."  
he just looked at me evilly as I spoke but I didn't care. It's my place. "Don't let anyone come over when I'm not here- Shit." I just thought I guess she'll need a key, I know her schedule. "Since you'll be here for a month I'll give you a key, but when you leave I want it back." 

She just kept looking at me. Gosh, this was going to be so annoying, "Look. I don't want you here as much as you don't want to be here. But despite what you think of me I'm not a complete asshole. So I'm trying to be a nice person and help. I won't even talk to you." 

"Good," she huffed out. 

I sighed, she was so fucking difficult. "Good. Just keep your shit together and we'll get along fine." After saying that I walked to my bedroom and closed the door. 

Why'd I even agree to something so stupid like this? She was going to just be a pain in the ass. 

~Next day~ 

I woke up turning off my alarm clock. 

Today I have to finish that assignment and go visit my mom later. Good, it will be a pretty simple day. 

I got up out of bed and started to head to my kitchen. A typical morning for me is to get up turn on some boiling water for tea take a shower; get out make the tea drink it. and finish getting ready. Saturdays I go for a run, but for the most part, I keep to a really tight schedule. On my way to boil the water, I noticed some random shit in my living room. That's when I remembered F/n. She was staying over here now. Shit for a whole mouth. 

I groaned to myself. 

I wonder if she was awake. I walked over behind the couch to look over it to see if she was still sleeping. She was. Lazy bum. I wonder when she actually gets up. Looking at the way she lives I bet she doesn't even have a routine. She seems like one of those types of people who just roll with life as it comes to them. So immature. I kept looking at her, Her hair was everywhere, shit I bet they'll be hair all over the couch. She had better vacuum it up. I can't lie though she is pretty cute. At least sleeping like this. Once she's up and running her mouth that's another story. 

Just as I was thinking that she opened her eyes. And before knew it she punched me in the face screaming.

I stepped back groaning in pain, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Twice now! Lucky it didn't feel like she broke anything, but Christ sake!

"Shit-What the fuck were you doing?" She snapped at me.

"I wasn't doing anything-" As I spoke I could feel my lip swelling. She fucking got me in the mouth and I think my tooth busted the inside of my lip. I left to go into my bathroom to check my face. 

I looked in the mirror and sure enough, my lip was busted. Damn her! A whole month of her? Here? Why in the hell would I agree to this? It was going to be nothing but trouble.

Your Pov

"You busted his lip." 

"Yes, Bella." 

"F/n please, you have-" 

"Did you not here everything else I told you," I had snapped back at Bella. 

I had just given her a rundown of everything that had happened last night. And the only part she seemed to be stuck on was the part I said that I busted his lip. "I'm blaming you partly for this." 

"And why is that. All I ever did was try to get you a boyfriend." 

"Yeah, one when I said I didn't want one. Two with the more annoying rude person I have ever met in my life. Bella, you suck. And what the hell did you tell him about me? Cause I know you said something about Dustin to him." 

Bella went quite, "F/n don't be mad." 

"Bella," I said in a warning tone. 

"I didn't tell him much actually. I just told him you used to have a stalker. It was only for him to back up off of you. Cause he was starting to say some mean things. I wasn't trying to put your business out or anything." 

I sighed, "Bella it's fine- Just keep that stuff to yourself. I came out here trying to start a new life." 

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone else." 

"Thank you." 

"Now tell me what his place looks like, he's not still there is he?" Bella asked changing the subject. 

"No, he left a while ago." 

"Have you looked around in all his stuff?" She asked.

"No Bella." 

"Why not?" 

Well, it's not like the thought didn't cross my mind after he left. "Honestly Bella I think he might be crazy or something." 

"Oh, no what do you mean." 

I was walking around the two places he did let me roam in the house, "Everything is so neat and in order." 

"Huh? what-" 

"Like I didn't notice it that other time I came in here, but Bella the guy is a neat freak." I opened the cabinets for like the fifth time, "He has everything labeled. Everything is just so clean. if it wasn't for my stuff in here you'd think I was inside a magazine or something."

"That doesn't sound bad. Maybe he's just as uptight as you are. Maybe the two of you can help each other out." 

"Doubt it."

"I don't care what you say, I'm shipping the two of you together, You have such much in common already." 

I gasped, "Do not even! What could we possibly have in common?" 

"You're both assholes, Furlan agrees. The way you two shared a ride last night? Ring a bell." 

I shook my head, "That's just what you get for trying to set us up." 

"We were trying to be good friends unlike the two of you." 

I shook my head, "Whatever, I'm actually going to call you back later I'm about to get in the shower." 

"Okay keep me updated." 

"Whatever Bella," I told her hanging up. 

I sighed to myself. I hated this. I had talked to Hanji again today she said she wasn't going to be able to tell me anything until tomorrow since everybody is closed on Sundays. But it still looks like it will about a mouth. 

I was going through one of my bags I manage to put everything in to get my shower stuff. This was just so far from ideal. I sighed again. Be that as it may, this is going to be my life I might as well try to make the most of it. I pulled out my Bluetooth speaker from my bag. He might have had a whole bunch of rules but he didn't say anything about me playing my music.

Before I went to go shower I went into the kitchen. God, I almost didn't want to use anything. I felt like even if I tried nothing would be clean enough for him. I pulled out some of my tea to start to brew. I noticed he had a few teas in here too. I guess he's a tea person. It's honestly a bit surprising. He seems like a black coffee kinda guy. Just a real bitter person. I went ahead and put the kettle on to boil. By the time I get out of the shower, it should be done. 

Honestly, my whole schedule was fucked this morning. With this whole living with him right now. I hope I can settle in over here alright come tomorrow. What will it even be like getting ready around another person? I notice sometimes we both do leave the house at the same time. Although I can't say if we get back at the same time. To think I have to share the same space as him.

I groaned to myself again, maybe I should be a bit nicer though, I mean I did bust his lip. and he is being nice enough to let me stay here. Even if he is an asshole he isn't that much an asshole. Fuck, I don't want to be nice to him. Even last night when he was giving me all his rules he was rude as fuck about it. I'm not fucking seven! I took a deep breath, calm down (real name) It will be okay. I just have to do this for a few weeks then it's back home I go. Nothing too bad can happen in a mouth.

Levi Pov

I got back home, and as soon as I walked in I heard her singing in the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes. I guess she comfortable. Looking around too comfortable if you ask me. She called herself folding her sheets. What was she seven? She left the light in the kitchen on. I should have never agreed to this. 

I walked into my studying room. It didn't look like she walked in here. Good, she can actually listen. Walking past the bathroom I heard her singing a little better. She wasn't actually that bad. I kept going, I went into the kitchen she had water boiling? what was she making? I saw the black tea back sitting out. Was she messing with my stuff? I told her not too. Damn brat. The water had started to boil. How long was she even in the bathroom? 

I was still annoyed by her from this morning. So I figured this be a nice payback I went to the light breaker in the laundry room and turned off the lights in the bathroom. I smiled to myself when I heard her scream. Serve her right. 

It took her a few minutes but she came into the kitchen where I was. Her hair was wet with a towel on her shoulders. Great, she was washing her hair, no doubt leaving it everywhere. 

"What happened to the lights?" 

"Huh?" 

"In the bathroom, they just went off, did they go off on you?" 

"No." 

She was frowning. Her confused face was actually pretty cute. 

"Okay, weird," She was still frowning. "Anyway, Um hi." 

I just nodded to her. 

"I'm sorry about punching you again." 

"Save it, I'm sure it will happen again." 

"Maybe if you didn't scare people," she said under her breath.

"Maybe if you would clam the fuck down." 

She didn't say anything, she just left the room. But then like a minute later she walked back in, "The breaker for the bathroom light was off." 

"Oh," 

"Did you turn it off?" 

"You were using too much water I needed you to get out." 

"You don't even pay for water," She snapped. It was true we didn't have to play for water over here. I had only really done that to get back at her somehow. I just wanted to get under her skin even just a little.

"Oh, I forgot." 

F/n looked at me dumbfounded. Again it was cute to see the way her face reacted. She was pretty animated as a person when it came to that. "This isn't going to work if you're going to act like a jerk." 

"I didn't realize it was a jerk move to let an annoying brat room with you when her place just flooded." 

"No one is forcing you," 

"No one is forcing you to stay." 

She pinched her nose. Clearly, I had achieved my goal and annoyed her. 

"Look, thank you for letting me stay here,-" 

"You're welcome," I cut her off. 

She sighed loudly, "Why don't we start over." 

"Start over?" 

"Since we've met. We have been at each others throat. And I will admit while I do hate you. You haven't been exactly the worst person I've ever met. And if we're going to be rooming with each other for a few weeks why don't we try to be civil." 

She was right. I don't actually have that much of a problem with her, but I can see why it might be in my best interest to just go along with her. "On one condition."

"What is that Levi." 

"You stop punching me." 

F/n rolled her eyes, "I will do my best." She put her hand out, "Nice to meet you I'm F/n." 

I looked from her hand back to her face, It couldn't hurt. "I'm Levi." 

"Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Levi and Reader are now officially roommates now who's ready for shenanigans!! Cause I'm ready to write some! 
> 
> It would be great if you guys left a kudo on this and a comment. I love reading them, I want to know what you're thinking so far if you might have a shenanigan you think might be cute between them that I could add. I want to hear from you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Your Pov

So it's been a few days and I can say living with Levi is...it's defiantly something. 

I still hate him; by no means did that change. But just seeing the way he moves around the house I can say he's weird. And not in a creepy type of way. Like he just has this control problem. Ugh, I can't describe him. It's like I'm on pins and needles around him. I don't even really see him when I'm home. I mean for most of the week I've been working. We still leave around the same time, but for the most part, he gets home either really late and I'm already sleeping or he gets home before me and he's already sleeping or something.

So it's not bad, in that sense. He's pretty clean for a guy...Well, he's just pretty clean for a person. I bet if he was an animal he'd be like a cat or some type of anime that's super clean. And even though I tried to clear the air with him and start over. He's still somehow manages to be a jerk. Even though we don't see each other if he has an issue with something he leaves little sticky note over stuff for me to find. I almost feel like he's gotta have little cameras around. Like just yesterday; it was a bad decision on my part I'll admit that but how did he know I took a tablespoon of his earl grey tea? Like how did he know? He wasn't even in there. Yet this morning there was a note on it saying to keep my thieving fingers off of it. 

I sighed, and don't get me started on him always leaving sticky notes telling me to clean up my hair out the bathroom. He doesn't even use it one, and two can't he just tell me like a normal person? What does he have against talking? He's just so weird. 

"Staying focus?" 

I looked up and saw Mr. Smith on the opposite side of my desk. 

I sat up, "Yes, sir." Shit, I really was zoned out just then. 

Mr. Smith chuckled a little, "I didn't mean to startle you F/n. You had just looked a little stressed out there." 

"Oh, no I'm fine," I told him. I didn't need him thinking I was slacking off my no means. 

"Okay, then," Mr. Erwin started to go into his office but stopped before he went all the way in and looked back at me. "Also F/n I meant to mention to you but I completely forgot until now. I and some of the other coworkers are going to be going out this weekend, did you want to come? I'm not sure if you didn't get an invite, but mostly everyone joins to let off steam from the work week." 

I shook my head, "Oh no thank you." 

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Why so distant. You know it would be in your best interest to get invested in some of your other coworkers it could help in the long run."

"I mean, I don't have a problem getting to know anyone, it's just-" 

"Good, then you can make it! I've been told everyone wants to do karaoke," Then he walked into his office. 

Shit. 

The last thing I want to do on a Friday night is to go hang out with drunk coworkers. I sighed deeper, why does this keep happening to me? I just want a quite night in my covers watching shows on Netflix. Is that so fucking hard? For people to leave me alone? 

"He likes you, you know?" Another voice said from the side of my desk. 

I looked over to see a girl standing there. I think her name is Annie? I don't fucking know...Hmm. Maybe Erwin had a point. I should at least know the people I work with if nothing else. But I frowned, "What was that?" 

She looked disinterested, "I was just coming up here to give you some papers to file and heard the two of you talking, but yeah Erwin. he likes you." 

My frown got deeper, "Hmm, no." 

"Believe what you want, but that's why he invited you. Bosses don't typically invite random workers like us out." 

"But why would he like me?" 

"I don't know," She told me. Then started to walk off. 

Okay, so she's weird. Why is everyone so fucking weird? And what about what she said though? Erwin likes me? I mean when we were at the bar the other night he was pretty persistent, but I thought that was because he was drunk. Not that he really had feelings for me?

And so what of it? It's not like I like him. I mean he's good looking, but that's about it. I don't even know him enough to say I like him or not. I sighed again, why do people have to like me? Hmm, what to do about this? I mean what if he really does like me? 

I'll just have to act like I'm oblivious to it. Maybe that will give him a hint to leave me alone, The last thing I need is another Dustin in my life. 

Levi Pov

"Can I come over tonight?" Petra asked me. Furlan, her and I were in the lobby studying for this test coming up.

"No," I answered Petra, not looking away from my notes. 

"Why not?" She asked with a pout in her voice.

"Didn't Levi tell you? He has a girlfriend now," Furlan laughed. 

I clicked my tongue why'd he'd always have to run his mouth. I looked up at her, "I do-" 

"Girlfriend? Since when? Who? When?" Petra asked. 

"I do not have a girlfriend." 

Furlan was still chuckling, "Well, maybe right now, but I give you...three weeks tops." 

Petra was still frowning, "What is he talking about Levi?" 

"F/n, that girl who broke his nose and apparently his lip live together now," Furlan answered.

"And you didn't tell me? Wow, Levi real cool of you. How long has this been going on?" 

"Nothing is going on," I glared at Furlan. He just wanted to get her riled up. "Her apartment flooded. So she's staying with me." 

"That doesn't make any sense! Why didn't she just go live with family or something why is she staying with you?" 

"Apparently she doesn't have any family that lives this far out. She's only going to be there for a mouth. Hanji should have her place fix by then." 

"I don't like this, that girl is clearly a pshyco, why'd she bust your lip? You told me you had bit it, Why'd you lie about it, Levi? Is something going on between the two of you?"

"What are you his mother? Chill out, it's not like the two of you are dating," Furlan said.

"Tch," They both were getting on my nerves, "I didn't tell you cause you'd act like this." I turned to Furlan, "And would you shut up?" 

"You should kick her out, she could have stayed in a hotel," Petra said under her breath. 

I didn't respond. I could have done that, but it wouldn't have been right.

Living with F/n...is interesting. 

She's still annoying as shit. I don't think that's changing any time soon. She's messy, unorganized, loud, not to mention a thief, just all the things I don't like. I leave her those notes everywhere cause I don't feel like arguing with her, and I'm pretty sure it's hard to come across rude in a note. Not like there really working though, she's still does a shit job of cleaning F/n is just all types or infuriating Yet, I somehow do find her a bit endearing.

But only a bit. We actually don't talk or anything, but when I see her in the morning. I can't help but notice little quirks about her. Some of them are almost like my own, like the way the first thing she does is get herself some water boiling for tea. I didn't expect her to be bing on that. Then she goes and makes up the couch. even though she sucks ass at it. I even noticed she does actually have a routine in the morning, at first I thought she was just a mess. And she is, but I'm starting to see there is a rhythm in her madness. I leave the notes around. But my biggest issue with her comes at night. 

The girl defiantly has some demons. More than once this week I've woken up in the middle of the night hearing her screaming or yelling. She doesn't do it for long, I'm sure she wakes herself up with it. Must be tough. Whoever Dustin is must have really put her through some kind of hell. I haven't confronted her about it, and I doubt I will. I feel like if I do it will just get her upset. I know she had a hot temper on her. Thinking about it, no doubt she acts all hot-tempered and aggressive as a defense. Makes me wonder what exactly did the guy to do make her this way. 

"What's her full name?" 

I frowned, "I don't know." 

"Do you know anything about her?" Furlan joked. 

I thought about it, "Actually I don't."

"Why? Don't you think you should know these type of things Levi" Petra ask. 

"What would I do with that info Petra." I was getting tired of her and this jealousy I wasn't even dating F/n or anything. 

"A background check idiot." 

"I don't need to do a background check, Petra." 

"Why not? They're mostly free. I've done one on you guys." 

"Why?" Furlan asked her. 

"One, cause I was bored, two because I thought it was interesting. Don't worry, the two of you are clean, but you learn a lot of other stuff you wouldn't know about people you think you know." 

Furlan frowned, "Or you know you could just ask them?" 

"Like people will tell you the truth all the time," She rolled her eyes. Petra looked back at me, "Levi, find out her name and age for me, I'll do a check on her, for all you know she could be a felon or something." 

"Maybe I should do a background check on you," Furlan said to her. 

"Go right ahead, I'm as clean as they come," She beamed. 

"Would the two of you shut up and study already? If you fail this test it will be your own damn fault." 

Your Pov

I got home and once again Levi wasn't here. 

I wonder what he does? I mean I don't actually know anything about him. I know he goes to school, but I don't know what he studies like I don't have a clue about him. I've looked around the place a few times but there's no sigh. Everything is just in its place. Tv, couch in the living room with an end table. You can't really find out a lot about a person with just those things. I wonder if there are any clues in that room he told me not to go into. There's got to be, I've honestly surprised myself by not going in there, but knowing him I bet he'd know if I just cracked the door. I've made it a little game when I'm bored to wonder what's in there. I've only seen him go in there once. Maybe it's empty? 

I shook my head, I have other things to worry about right now, like this thing tomorrow night. I need an excuse to get out of it. I mean I don't want to go and Erwin gets the wrong idea. Then again I mean him liking me might not be the worst thing in the world? Wait? Who am I kidding? I laughed to myself if he interested in me no doubt it's only for sex! When it comes down to it I don't stand out. Maybe he really does have a secretary thing? Bella had mentioned that I think? How am I supposed to get out of this now? I swear this is giving me all types of anxiety.

Wait! Levi? I mean when we were at that bar, Levi had told him we were dating. I wonder if I can tell him I'll be busy? 

I got out of the shower, and once I was dressed I walked out of the bathroom. Still no Levi. Not that I'm complaining. But it's a bit weird to live with someone but not see them. I thought living here I'd see him all the time, but no. I wonder if he's just been avoiding coming come cause I'm here? That would make me feel pretty bad though. I'm not trying to kick him out of his own house? Maybe he just spends his days with his mom or something? I don't know. 

Anyway, as usual, it seems like an uneventful night for me. Just how I like it, just minus the privacy. I'll just cuddle up with myself on the couch, maybe watch some videos on my phone while I wash clothes. When they're done I'll go to bed. 

Levi Pov

I left my mom's early, so I got home a bit early today. And I was already feeling a bit annoyed, I saw her car here, so that meant she was home, and I doubt she was sleep. I was hoping to get here before she did to be home alone for a bit. 

When I got inside I noticed too many lights, and the Ac on. why was it so cold in here? Was she not cold? Damn brat. I went to turn it down. Then I started to turn off the light in all the rooms she obviously was in. Why was she like this. And anyway where was she? The bathroom light was the only light off. So she wasn't in there, and she wasn't in the kitchen and I would have seen her if she was in the living room. 

I swear if she went into my study room- I went into my laundry room and there she was sitting on my washing machine. Why? Was she trying to break my stuff? She wasn't paying attention so she didn't see me, she was just reading something on her phone with her headphones in. For someone so paranoid she seemed not to pay a lot of attention to her surroundings. 

I started to call her name loudly. I wasn't risking getting close to her and getting punched again. Finally, after a moment of calling her, she turned to me. 

"Oh, hi." 

"What are you doing?" 

"The washing machine was making these loud noises." 

"So you sat on it?" 

She rolled her eyes at me, "To make it stop." 

"The clothes are unbalanced in there that's why it's making that noise. Get off of it before you break it." 

"It's not going to break, and this is working." 

Why was she so difficult, "Please get off of my washing machine." I said.

F/n did. For once she actually listened. "Sorry. I was just doing what I thought was right. Wasn't trying to break your shit." 

I sighed, "It's fine." 

I didn't want to argue, so I wasn't going to argue. I walked out going to my room. It wasn't like I needed to talk to her about anything. And I'm sure she likes this thing we have not talking to each other. Although I will admit Petra did get me to thinking. I don't actually know anything about her and I did just let her in my home. I don't know why I didn't give it much thought before. 

"Hey, um, Levi." 

She had called out to me. I looked back at her. I saw she was wearing long pajamas with little ice cream cones on them with a matching top, it was cute. "What's up?" 

She shrugged, "Um, I was just seeing how was your day?" 

I frowned, why'd she want to know that. "Fine." 

She nodded her heard, "Good. Good. Mines was okay, not to busy." 

"What are you doing?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Was really an idiot? "Why are you asking?" 

She shrugged, "To be real, I don't know anything about you and I figured I'd take a moment to try to get to know the man I've been living with." 

So she's been thinking the same thing I have. We don't know each other, and the facts are we're leaving together. It was awkward. She was more awkward for the way she tried to get to know me though. I sighed, I'll bite. "Give me a sec and when I come out how about we talk." 

~~~

I had decided to cook. I don't actually know what she eats when I'm not here, but I think she does it at the dinner a lot. 

"I can help you," She said from looking outside the kitchen. 

"No thank you," I told her. 

"Why not." 

"I don't just anybody's food. I'm not even sure you can cook." 

She popped her tongue, "I can say the same thing about you." 

"You really think I can't cook?" I asked stopping from stir-frying the vegetables to look at her. 

"I mean, I'm sure you can move in a kitchen but can you cook, cook?" 

"You'll just have to see." 

~~

"Okay, this is actually pretty good." 

The two of us sat down in the living room and were eating my rice and vegetables. I knew she'd like it. 

"LIke this is really, really good." She said stuffing her face. 

"You really thought I couldn't cook?" I asked feeling a bit happy she was enjoying it so much. 

"I had just thought you might be okay, but for a guy, this is really good." 

"For a guy?" 

"All the other guys I know suck in the kitchen." 

I hummed, "Well, thank you." 

"Who taught you? Do you go to school for this?" 

"No, my mom." 

She nodded, "She taught you good." She stuffed her face a bit more, "I'm guessing your sister isn't as good as you though? I remember when I was talking to them they were joking about how she burned something." 

"Yeah, Mikasa is pretty shit at cooking." 

"Well, the next time I'm cooking okay," She told me. 

"As long as you clean up your shit, fine," I told her. I'm not so sure she can cook as good as me. 

"Dude, I can through down, so you just get your taste buds ready." 

"And who taught you how to through down?" I won't lie, seeing her not act all uptight, and seemingly having a nice time just eating made her look a bit cuter. A smile did a lot for her. 

"My mom actually." 

"Hmm, then you might not be that bad, granted you did listen to her." 

She rolled her eyes at me, "I did." 

It was my time to ask her some questions. Until now she had been grilling me. "Where did you move from?" 

She seemed to freeze at the question but she recovered fast, "Vermont." 

"Vermont?" 

"Yes." 

Okay, I didn't believe her, but I won't press it. "Is that were your mother is?" 

"Huh?" 

"Vermont?" I asked her. Suddenly she was acting really dumb. 

"No, well...yes..She actually died," Her voice went low. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, you didn't know," She gave me a small smile.

I cleared my voice, "Ugh, what about your dad?" 

She averted her eyes, "Dead too." 

"Oh, I-" 

"It's okay, really." She seemed to be getting chopped up. So my questions only made her feel bad. Shit. 

"It was a fire," F/n spoke up. "I was 17, I wasn't home. But unfortunately, they were. But it's been a while since then so it's okay really." 

Well, that's tragic. "My dad split when I was about 7. My mother's all I've really had. And she just got diagnosed with Cancer a while back. She's doing pretty good right now, but theirs no telling when it will go bad again," I told her. I didn't want her to feel like she told me all her bad stuff.

She nodded her head, "I'm sorry. It can't be easy going through that with her." 

"Yeah, I go see her just about every day," I told her. 

F/n smiled and touched my hand, "That's very sweet." 

I didn't say anything. "Thank you." 

We both didn't say anything for a moment. It got really awkward way too fast.

"Well, that turned in a direction I didn't expect," F/n said. 

I chuckled, "You got that right." 

"How about I clean up?" 

"Are you going to do it right?" 

"Doubt it, if it's up to your standers," She stood up, taking my plate.

I stood up, "Then I'll help you and show it how it's done." 

She just rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. It was clear she was hiding something, at least the part where she's from. I'm sure she has her reasons. Doesn't stop my curiosity. Maybe I'll take a page out of Petra's book and do a background check on her? Would that be weird? Hmm, I'll still have to think about it. But for now, she seems like an okay person. 

I wasn't so sure at first, she had her flaws, but all in all, I think she might be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Levi and Reader are getting closer? Hopefully? 
> 
> Please leave a Kudo, and a comment! I'd love to know your thoughts on the story! 
> 
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Levi Pov

"So where do you work?" 

I looked over at F/n she as brushing her teeth, but she was outside the bathroom putting her nightclothes away. 

I get that we were having a moment getting to know each other last night, but I didn't want her getting carried away. And by that I mean what the hell does she think she's doing brushing her teeth out here. That's disgusting. "If you get any toothpaste on my carpet I will throw you out."

She frowned, "Oh, calm down. Wait, that brings me to something. Why are you such a neat freak? Do you have OCD or something?" 

I just glared at her, "No, I just like my things to be clean and in order, now can you do that in the bathroom." 

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to get any toothpaste-" Just as she said that toothpaste from her mouth fell to the floor. She looked back up at me, "Sorry." 

I sighed, "Just clean it up." I went kept cooking my food. I try to make my own lunch for the day if I don't want to go out and buy food. Last night I didn't get much sleep. I had decided to try and look her up, but I didn't find anything not even a facebook. It was weird I didn't find anything about her. I found out her name on some mall she had out. So I know it was her name, but I didn't find anything. I thought I would find something like Petra had mentioned but I didn't. I'd like to know more about her, not just cause she's living with me. But because she is mysterious. You can't help but want to know more. 

"Sorry about that," F/n said walking into the kitchen getting her tea.

"It's fine. " I looked over she was in a suit, "Where do you work?" 

"I'm just a secretary. Remember that guy at the bar the other night? I work for him. Getting his meets down, filing paperwork lots of really fun work. You?" 

I nodded, "So that creep was your boss," Must suck for her. "Is he always that handsy?"

"Actually no, well- I don't think so. He hasn't tried anything but he really wants me to go out with the company tonight. I told him no but he's pretty persistent about it." 

"Sounds like a pain." 

"Sure is." 

"So does that mean you're going out tonight?" 

She shrugged, "Not if I can help it. I'm going to try to get out of it." 

"Just say no," I told her. It was a pretty simple solution to this.

She sighed, "If it was anyone else trust me I would, but this is my boss and I really need to keep this job, so if I do end up having to cater to the guy just a little I'll have too. I just can't afford to lose this job." 

"I guess it's like that sometimes," I finished cleaning up my stuff. Once I was done I waved her off, "See you later, I'm heading out." 

She waved me off, "Have a good day I guess." 

I nodded at her and left out. I don't know maybe I was a bit disappointed she might not be coming home tonight. Not that I like her or anything, but I was interested in talking to her and learning more about her tonight. Since I couldn't find anything myself, guess it's not in the cards. 

Your Pov

I watched Levi walk out the door. 

He's okay. I mean as far as people go...Maybe I misjudged him a bit? I mean he's still a bit of a jerk. But I guess I can get why to a degree. With that whole thing with his mom, I can't imagine it's easy. I bet it stresses him out to no end. You would never know, he keeps things to himself. but I bet it drives him crazy no wonder he seems so angry all the time. Then again it's not like he's going to go around telling people that's why he's upset. 

I feel sorry for him, I know first hand losing someone so close like a mother is just...it's just the worst. I sighed, I really do feel sorry for him. And his mom was so nice. 

I looked at the clock, "Shit." I need to head out. I started to gather my things up, and leave out. 

I really hope I can manage not to go to that thing tonight. I think telling him I'll be busy with my boyfriend tonight will work. At least I hope. I've been thinking about it, I really hope Erwin isn't a creep. Like I really can not deal with that right now, like I don't think I can deal with another Dustin. I can't. I can't go through that again.

Four years ago

"Yo," Reiner tapped me.

I looked up from my papers, "Huh?" 

"That kids is over here again," He told me. 

I looked up, and saw that guy I helped out the other day, His name is Dustin I think. 

"He's coming over here," Reiner whispered, "I think he has a little crush on you." 

I rolled my eyes, "Be nice." 

From what I could tell Dustin was about our age, but he didn't have many friends here. Every time I saw him he was alone. So I guess that made him an easy target. So when I did see him hanging around alone I'd invite him to sit with Reiner and my other friends. 

"F/n! Hey!" He said with a wide smile walking up to us, "How are you?" 

"I'm good, did you want to study with us?" 

Dustin looked between and Reiner, "No, I was actually just leaving." 

"Aw, that's too bad," I gave him a little smile, "You have a nice day." 

"I actually have something for you though," He pulled out a little box and handed it to me, "I hope you like it." 

I frowned, what did he get me that was in a box, I opened it to see a diamond necklace. "Wow," was all I could say. I had never seen anything like it. It was so pretty, was it real? How could he even afford this? I frowned deeper, "Ugh, this is beautiful. But I can't accept this." I handed it back to him. 

"Huh? Why not? I got it for you. You're really sweet, and I wanted to give you something," He smiled. 

"It's okay, I just couldn't take something so expensive." 

"I insist." 

"She said she didn't want it, dude, take it back," Reiner took it from my hand and tossed it up for Dustin to catch. 

"Reiner," I said in a warning tone. 

Dustin went quite.

I was feeling bad, but I couldn't take something that was so obviously expensive. "I'm sorry, I really am. I'd just feel wrong if I took it." 

Dustin smiled back at me, "It's fine. I'll see you later," then he walked away. 

Reiner turned back to me, "He's such a weirdo. I wish you'd stop talking to him." 

"He obviously needs a friend, I don't see the problem. Why can't you be nicer," I told him. Reiner was a bit rude to the guy, and I didn't like it. People, even if they are a bit weirder shouldn't be treated differently. It wasn't right. Everyone needed a friend. And I wasn't even trying to be his best friend or anything I was just trying to be a decent person was that so bad?

"He's going to get the wrong idea," Reiner said, "And the last thing you need is a creep like him stalking you or something." 

I laughed rolling my eyes, "You are overreacting." 

Back to present

"You are coming out tonight? Right F/n?" Erwin asked me. 

Now or never, "Actually turns out I can't make it. My boyfriend wanted to hang out tonight." 

"Oh, that's right he was out with you the other night wasn't he?" 

"Yeah, you see it's so rare we get nights together since we both work all the time, so we're going to just stay in tonight." 

"Aw that's too bad," He said looking down at me, he sighed and started to walk back into his office. Oh, wow did it work? I didn't think it would be so easy. 

"Or you know what?" Erwin stopped before he went into his office, "Why don't you invite him? It will be fun I'm sure he'll enjoy it." 

Wait, what? "I doubt he'll like it that much." 

"It's karaoke who wouldn't like karaoke?" 

"Call him up," Erwin smiled at me. 

He wasn't serious, was he? But he was still standing there. Shit, I don't even have Levi's phone number. How the hell do I fact this? I smiled at Mr. Smith, "I'll get right to it.' 

What do? I don't even have his number! Who am I supposed to call? Maybe Bella? Maybe she would play along? I pulled up her number, and it rang a few times. Maybe if I was lucky she wouldn't answer. And just my luck she didn't! I just got her voice mail. 

"Hey, babe...Um, Levi I know we already had plans I was just calling and seeing if you wanted to go to karaoke with me and my company tonight..." I trailed, then hung up the phone. I looked up Mr. Smith had really watched the whole thing making sure I had called him? Why does he want me to go out so bad with them? Was he really a creep? 

Just then my phone rang, it was Bella. Shit, why was she calling back? 

"Hey?" 

"Hey, babe." A males voice answered. My blood went cold. Why was a guy answering Bella's phone? Was it Dustin? Did he find her? Was he trying to get to me? Why was he messing with Bella? She didn't do anything! I can't lose another friend to him. 

"Who is this?" 

"It's me Dingleberry, Levi." 

"Levi?" I frowned, What? Why was he answering Bella's phone?

"So, yeah let's go out with your company tonight," When I listened to the voice closer I recognized the voice as Furlan! That bastard! What did he think he was doing? I looked up Erwin seemed like he could hear him. Shit! Shit! Shit! 

"Okay, I'll see you there," Then hung up. 

"See, never hurts to ask," Mr. Smith smiled. 

"You're right," I gave him a little smile. 

"You'll have fun, trust me." Then Erwin walked back into his office. 

I waited till his door closed. 

I am going to kill Furlan! 

I pulled out my phone again, texting Bella. 

-I am going to kill your bf

-It was a collective idea

-what?

-Furrypoo and I both heard your voicemail we figured it, we'd have fun with it. I'll text you Levi's number later ;)

I was going to kill both of them! Why were they doing this to me? Aren't I supposed to be her friend? Friends don't try to ruin each other lives like this. 

Levi Pov

My phone was started to ring. I didn't know the number, I almost didn't answer it, but then my mom yelled at me too, "Yeah?" 

"Hey...Um, Levi?" 

"F/n?" I frowned. I don't remember giving her my number. Although I should have I actually had forgotten. Wait, why was she calling me? Did something happen to my place?

"F/n?" I looked over to my mom and Mikasa the were watching my conversation. I rolled my eyes and went to the next room. 

"What's up?" 

"Look this isn't easy of me, but your best friend kinda put me in a pickle." 

"What are you saying?" 

"Do you think you can pretend to be my boyfriend tonight? It will only be for like two hours." 

"No-" 

"And before you say no, I know you have a little bit of a heart in there and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't a life or death situation," She said in a rush. 

"Yeah, that's a still a-" 

"Yes!" 

I turned back Miksas had snatched my phone out my had, "F/n right? Remember me? I'm Levi's sister. On behave of my mom and me, Levi would love to go out with you tonight." 

I tried to snatch my phone back, but my mom pointed at me, "Don't you take that phone from her." 

"Yes, I'll make sure he'll go." 

"No problem," Mikasa smiled then hung up the phone. 

"She said, the two of you will meet back a the apartment and you'll head out," Then she tossed me back my phone.

"I'm not going." 

"You are," My mom said. 

"I'm not." 

"You're going on a date with this girl," My mom said crossing her arms. "You never go out with anyone and this girl calls you up, you're going." 

"Plus she's awesome, she punched you in the face, go have fun." 

I groaned, "It's enough I already live with her, I'm not going on a date-" Shit. 

"You're living with her?" 

My mom and Mikasa both yelled. 

I forgot, well more like I didn't want to tell them. I knew they were going to blow this out of proportion.

"Explain this!" 

"Since when?" 

They both asked. 

I sighed, "Almost a week now-" 

"A week!" The yelled.

"Her place flooded, and she needed somewhere to stay, so I said it was fine. It will only be a mouth. Nothing more nothing less," I told them. Plan and simple. 

"And I'm just hearing about it why?" My mom asked. 

I shrugged, "Forgot to tell you." 

"Real convenient," Mikasa huffed out. 

I rolled my eyes, "Like I said, it's not a big deal." 

"Do you like her?" Mikasa asked. 

I frowned, "No." 

"He's lying!" Mikasa turned to my mom, "He likes her." 

My mom nodded, "I told you! Didn't I tell you? It's been just about a week. I knew it was going to happen! I just didn't think it would happen so fast." 

"It is not like that." 

"Is too." 

"Isn't." 

Mikasa rolled her eyes, "Say what you want, but at this rate, I'd say- Hmm, giving you a mouth the two of you will be going steady." 

"Ha, at this rate I'd say by the end of next week," My mom added. 

I rolled my eyes, "I am not going on a date with her." 

"Are too," My mom said. 

"I'm-" 

"It would make your dear sick mom so happy if, you went out with this girl," she said sitting down. 

She was pulling this card. 

"You play dirty," I told her. I couldn't just not go now. I know what my mom was doing, but I couldn't just ignore her even though I wanted too. she was sick, and if it was going to make her happy I guess it wouldn't be that bad.

"Fine, I'll go." Both of them cheered, I sighed deeply. They are so annoying.

And there goes my night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I feel like this chapter was a bit shorter, but the next one will be a bit longer that being said might take a minute for it to come out. But I hope you all liked this chapter. 
> 
> Is anyone curious about F/n's past? are we having fun putting pieces of it together? Anyone excited for reader and Levi's date. Think anything bad will go down? Or something good? 
> 
> I really want to know what you all think about the story! 
> 
> xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Your Pov

Levi walked into the house and gave me a blank stare.

I don't blame him for being mad. I'm being a pain, I'd be mad too if I was him. 

I sighed, "Look I am sorry, I didn't mean for your sister to get into it, and stuff. I get it if you really don't want to do it. I won't force you." I had decided I would just tell Erwin that Levi couldn't make it. I didn't want to burden Levi more then I need to. He's already letting me stay in his house. 

Levi clicked his tongue while putting his bag down, "It's fine." 

"Huh?" 

He rolled his eyes, "Did I stutter? I'll go out with you tonight." 

"Are you sure?" I frowned, "I'm not forcing you or anything I'll be fine if you don't."

"Would you rather go to this thing alone?" 

I didn't argue, he had a point. I guess I should be grateful. I wonder if his mom made him change his mind, cause he seemed pretty sure he didn't want to go out on the phone. "Thank you. I'll go ahead and get ready, It's a karaoke bar so you know. Nothing fancy." 

He just nodded and went into his room. 

God, I hope this won't be awkward or anything. Pretending to be his girlfriend, Ha! This should go Well, Levi is such a people person after all. How do I even act with a boyfriend? Shit, I haven't even had a boyfriend since- Well since Reiner...

Four years ago

It had been a long day in class, but I was glad it was over. I'm going to go home and relax! I've finished all my homework and luckily I didn't get anything today, so I'm going to throw on a movie and sleep the weekend away. Maybe Reiner will come over, Or I might just invite him Bella, Christa, and Jean. I haven't seen those guys in a minute. I'm sure those three are tired from this week. Oh, but Jean has to work I think.

Oh, well. Maybe he might be able to still make it. All work and no play isn't good for anyone. 

It was pretty late, while I was going to my car. I really need to take Reiner's advice and get some pepper spray, when it's dark like this you can never be too careful. I had got to my car, and the whole walk was uneasy. I felt like someone was watching me the whole time I was walking. I felt a shiver down my back, yup, definitely getting pepper spray the next time I go shopping. 

Just before I could get in my car I head someone call my name from behind me, and I screamed. I didn't see anyone else out there. I turned around, only to see Dustin. I put my hand over my heart, "Jesus! Dustin-" 

"I didn't mean to scare you-" 

"Well, ya did!" I told him. God, I hated being scared like that. I ran my hands through my hair shaking my head, "What are you doing?" 

"Well, I had just seen you walking out here and figured I'd say hi," 

God, he was kinda getting annoying. Since that day he tried to give me that necklace, it seems like he's been more persistent, trying to give me other things, granted less expense but still things I didn't need or want. I hope he isn't trying to buy my friendship or anything. I shook my head at him, "Dustin-ugh, hi." 

"I've been wanting to talk to you but that big brute of a guy is always hulking around you all the time," He said smiling at me. 

"Oh, Reiner...He can be a bit much but-" 

"I know, I don't get why you even hang out with him, But then again you are really nice. I guess it's just in your character to see the best in people," He smiled. 

"Reiner is actually-" 

"But I did want to ask you something," Dustin cut me off talking fast. "Do you wanna go out sometimes? I mean like on a date. I'll take you somewhere nice. It will be a lot of fun. Just the two of us getting to know each other a bit more." 

Oh, great. I was afraid he'd get the wrong idea. But I wasn't even trying to give him the thought that I liked him off. I've only tried to just be nice. "I'm sorry Dustin. I have a boyfriend already. Reiner...actually." 

Dustin's face fell. I didn't want to hurt the poor guy, but I couldn't go on a date with him. "I'm sorry, Dustin really I am. You're a nice guy. But I just can't." And he was, not to mention Dustin wasn't bad looking at all. You would honestly think he'd have more girls following after him, but I think because he just seems a bit standoffish they don't.

"If I'm such a nice guy why don't you go out with me?" He asked. 

"I already have a boyfriend," I told him again. He looked like he was taking this hard, "I mean we can be friends still and I promise nothing will be weird." 

Dustin took a step closer to me, "He doesn't have to know." 

What the hell? I pushed him back, "I'm not going to go out with you Dustin!" Then I got in my car. He stepped back further enough for me to pull out. I looked back at him from the mirror. And he was still standing there watching me pull off. 

I really hope Reiner is wrong about him. Was it so hard to get the hint? Hell, It wasn't even a hint I flat out told him! I wasn't going to be with him. Had I really lead him on thinking he could do that? Shit. Shit! I was just trying to be nice. God, I hope he gets it now. 

Present 

"Yo, you ready?" 

I looked up from the couch Levi was standing there dressed up. He was wearing some black jeans a red shirt and a leather jacket. And well...He was hot. Like I've already thought he was good looking but damn...He's like a fucking model. What type of person is just this good looking and not on TV or something? 

I stood up, "Yeah, I am." 

"I'm driving," He said walking out the door. 

I looked down at myself. I really need to go shopping and get some new clothes, compared to him I look like a hobo off the street. I was just wearing jeans and a shirt...Shit, I can't go out with him looking like this. I have to hurry! I went through all my stuff as fast as I could. I needed something cute to wear. If we're going to play off we're already going out I don't want my pretend boyfriend looking hotter than me! 

I ended up finding some black shorts and a hot pink shirt with a black jacket to wear with it. Admittedly it was really close to what he was wearing, but at least I felted like I look hot in this. 

"What the hell is taking you so long?" Levi opened the door. 

I was putting my hair up, "I'm on my way right now, Sorry." 

"You changed clothes? Why?" 

Shit, I can't tell him because he looked better than me. "I had a spot on my other shirt," I lied. 

He just stared at me. 

"I couldn't go out with that, but I'm ready now," I told him picking up my purse and walking out the door. "Let's go!" 

Levi Pov

This was so far from Ideal. 

The drive there was so awkward. Neither one of us were saying anything to each other. I didn't know what to talk about, and it looked like she was having the same problem. I'd glace at her every once in a while but she was messing with her thumbs. I don't know what I'm supposed to talk to her about. It's supposed to be a date what do you even talk about on a date? How do even start a conversation? I haven't been on a date in years. And even when I do talk to girls they do all the talking, I'll just humor them until we have sex after that we both got what we want and it's over. It's even that way with Petra; we don't actually talk about things we just have sex and that's it. 

I don't mean to be so elementary about this, but shit. How the hell do you even talk to a girl? 

I'm only worried about it cause I just know my mom will somehow ambush F/n about this and if she tells her it went anything but well I'll never hear the end of it. I glanced back at F/n, and I was already blowing it. 

"Ugh, so what had happened with Furlan?" I asked her. I needed to say something to her. 

"Oh," F/n looked like I just took her out of her own thoughts. She shook her head, "He had answered Bella's phone, I had left a messaged pretending it was you. The plan was for her not to answer and if she did just say no we'd be busy tonight. I'm sorry I dragged you in this again. I thought telling him I'd be busy tonight would make him drop it, but he only encouraged me to invite you." 

"Wait, so he already thinks we're going out?" 

She nodded. 

"And he still wanted you to come out?" 

"Yeah, at first I thought because a girl from work had mentioned he a crush or something on me. But when he was said to invite you I'm not so sure." 

"Tsk sounds like a creep if you ask me." 

"That's what I'm hoping he's not," She said. "God, knows I don't need another one of those in my life." 

"I guess you would know something about that," I had said. It was something about her having a stalker. I wonder if that's what she's referring too there. I looked back at her, and she seemed to really sink into her seat. 

Shit. 

Was that insensitive of me to say? "Er, sorry I-" 

"It's whatever," She cut me off.

Note to self, don't talk about her stalker stuff. "You any good at singing?" I asked trying to change the subject. Fuck, talking to her was like being on pins and needles. I didn't even like her enough to be this way. I'll admit she's cute, sexy even at times but not enough for me to be nervous. 

"I'm alright." 

"Just alright?" 

"Yeah, just alright, what about you?" 

"I don't sing," I told her plainly.

"Not even a tune?" 

"Not even a tune." 

"That can't be true." 

"It is." 

"Well, that won't do. If I have to go up there and make a fool of myself you most certainly are too." 

"As if." 

Both of us went back to our awkward silence after that. It didn't take much longer for us to get to the bar. 

"So we're pretending to be a couple but we don't have to do any kissing or anything really it's only in name got it," she told me as we were getting out the car. 

"I wasn't going to," I informed her. 

"Good," she said giving me a funny look. Did she think I'd try something with her? 

"Great." 

Your Pov

So far so good. 

Levi...well Levi is Levi as usual. I mean he seems like he was doing alright. We were sitting here watching everyone get settled in. We weren't the first people here but from what I could see Mr. Smith wasn't here yet. You would think he'd be the first one here since he was enthusiastic about it. But I guess it's fine that he's not. Gives me and Levi a chance to get more comfortable here. I mean we are out, might as well have a nice time right?

"Um, you want something to drink?" Levi asked me. 

"No, thanks I don't drink," I told him.

He just nodded back at me. This whole thing was weird. "Want some water or Soda or something then?" 

"Sure, I guess. Sprite is good." Levi got up to go get water, I just watched him walk over to the bar. He's okay. I mean I've already established I think he's fine as hell. And he...can be nice. He needs to think before he talks that's for sure, but I think his heart is in the right place. 

Levi came back putting the water down, "Here." 

"Thanks." 

Levi sat back down. We didn't say anything to each other. 

God, this was painful. 

I don't even know what to talk to him about? What do you talk to a guy about? With Reiner, we were in high school together. So we always seemed to have something to talk about. But now with Levi, I don't even know where to start. The last time I tried to date was like three years ago, and it went well at least until Dustin got involved. But I don't know what I did. I don't even like him like that. 

Just then my phone buzzed, I looked down and saw it was Bella. 

-I hope you're being nice! And having fun! 

I rolled my eyes. This was her fault. 

"Um, so how was your day?" 

"It was fine, thanks- for asking," Levi answered.

Did he not get that I was trying here? "Ugh, what did you do?" 

"I went to school, went visited my mom and now I'm here. Nothing too exciting." 

"Oh, okay-Um what do you study?" 

"Criminal justice, I want to be a detective. I'm close, I have about a year to go." 

"Oh, that's pretty cool, I guess.'"

"And I work in a restaurant, I remember you asking me that this morning," He added. 

"Oh, do you like it?" 

"Hell, no." 

I laughed to myself, "Figured. I worked at a restaurant for a bit when I was school, I hated it." 

"What did you study?" 

"Nothing really fancy, I started going for journalism but then some-well I'll say I didn't finish," I told him. I Didn't want to tell him my whole story. The less he knows about me the better it is for both of us if I'm honest. Things here might be going good, but I can't get comfortable. I can't risk it. 

"You got a lot of secrets, don't you?" Levi mumbled taking a sip of his drink. 

I coughed, trying to clear my throat. "I don't know what you mean." 

He shook his head, "You keep a lot of things to yourself, or you just plain out lie about stuff. It's fine, though I get not wanting people in your business. Just thought I'd tell you you're not fooling anyone." 

I didn't say anything to him I just nodded, "Okay..." 

"Er, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything." Levi had turned to me scratching his head.

"And Yet, that's what you're best at," I said under my breath. How did Bella expect me to be nice to him when he says things like that.

"Listen, I was just saying you keep a lot in." 

"And I was just saying you share way more then you need sometimes, ever heard of reading the room?" I rolled my eyes, he was starting to get on my nerve. Why did I think this might work out? Because me and him had a few laughs? He's such an ass, what made me think he might be okay?

"As if-" 

"F/n you made it!" Someone had interrupted Levi before he could say something that would make me throw my drink at him for sure. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Erwin. 

I gave him a smiled, "Yes, we did." I didn't want Erwin seeing I was about to go off on him, so I just gave him a while smile and pointed at Levi.

"Um, this is Levi." 

"I'd say I've heard a lot about you, but F/n doesn't talk to anyone at work. You got yourself a quiet one here," Erwin said shaking Levi's hand. 

"You have no idea," Levi said returning the handshake and eyeing me.

I just rolled my eyes at him. 

"So you guys ready to get this party started!" Erwin had directed that to everyone at our table. Some of them cheered. I guess this was a regular thing for them they seemed pretty excited. I glanced at Levi he seemed just as annoyed as I felt inside. This was going to be such a drag. Who wants to sit around people from work and embarrass yourself? Since when is this considered fun? 

But hopefully coming out tonight will make Erwin leave me alone for a while. Being out honestly makes me nervous still. It's like any minute I might see him. I just hate risking it. Anytime I'm out the house I just can't help but feel like I have this heavy burden on my shoulders. It's no way to live, but it's the reality of my life. 

"Come get some shots you two," Erwin called off to us. 

I just smiled him off, "I don't drink." 

"Okay, Levi?" 

"Do you mind?" He asked me. 

"I guess I'll drive us back then?" 

"I can drink without getting that drunk, beside by the time we leave I'm sure it will have worn out. But to be honest, if this night is going to go on without us arguing I need one, but then again I won't if you do mind." 

I couldn't roll my eyes hard enough at him, "Do whatever you want Levi." 

He got up and walked back to the bar with everyone else. I can't believe I was starting to think he was a decent person! I would have been better off coming to this thing alone. 

Levi Pov

God, she is annoying.

She's so fucking defense, I want to pull my hair out talking to her. 

I don't understand how I let her get under my skin so easily, but she does. As soon as you mention anything about her, she takes it so personally. I don't know how to deal with someone like that. I just want to shake her and tell her to chill the fuck out. 

I was standing at the bar now with everyone else, out of her view. 

I wasn't actually going to take a shot, God, knows I wanted too, I can't take her crazy ass. But I could tell she really didn't want me too, and I'm not that much of an ass. But I will make her think I came over here to take one. I just wanted to do something I knew would get under her skin just as much as she's been getting undermine. 

I rubbed my face, shit this night wasn't going right at all. No doubt if my mom asks her about it, the best way to describe it is a disaster. But I did try, F/n is just so-so difficult! She's childish. I took a quick glance at her, and she was just sitting there with her arms crossed. She doesn't even know how to fun. I get she doesn't want to be here, but she could at least try. She's ugh! 

"You gonna take a shot?" 

Her boss Erwin, I think his name was caught attention, "No, I'm just getting some refiles for her." 

"You know it's no fun singing with no drinks," He said.

Why was he trying to get her to drink so bad? Dude was a weirdo. "Nah, she doesn't drink. And I'm driving so I'll have to pass. We'll manage." 

"Fair enough," He said nodding, "I just wish I could get her to open up some more, I'm sure she's a great person. I just think she's uncomfortable at the job. I hate for her to quit thinking she wasn't included or something. I like for all my employees to be close." 

"is that right," I said. Why was this guy opening up to me? Was it cause he thinks we're going out?

"I'll be honest," He started to continue. "I might have had a little crush on her, but after learning she had you I'll back off. But it still stands the same I want her to feel comfortable at the job she's is very good at her work." 

I frowned if he really thought we were going out, who in their right mind would tell the boyfriend they had a thing for their girl? "Right, I have to get back to F/n," I told him. I started to walk back over to her. He was weird, but at least I don't think she has to worry about him stalking her. Maybe that might put her in a better mood.

I sat her drink down, "Here." 

She looked me up and down. 

"It's a sprite," I told her. 

"I'm surprised you're not falling over your own feet. How many drinks did you need to drink before you could come over here and give me a drink?" 

I sighed, "None actually." I sat down.

She just huffed out looking away from me. 

God, I just wanted to yell at her. I don't know why I let my mom convince me this was a good idea. "Your boss did have a crush on you by the way," I told her. 

F/n turned to me. "How do you know?" 

"He decided to tell me-" 

"You're kidding?" 

"It's okay since he thinks we're going out he said he gave up." 

"Then why are we here?" 

"Wants you to be comfortable," I told her. 

She frowned, "Yes, he's doing a good job of that by practically making me come out when I didn't want to," she mumbled. I wanted to laugh, she had a point. But I don't want her knowing she said anything to make me laugh.

We both sat there comfortably watching some of her coworkers getting up and sing. Erwin had a point, I'll admit it did look a bit more fun for the people that we're clearly drunk. I would look at F/n every now and then to see if she was okay, and she seemed like she was enjoying herself for the most part. Me and her still weren't really talking. I don't have anything to say to her. 

"F/n!" A blonde girl stood up pointing at her, "Come up here, it's your turn I hope you picked a song." 

She shook her head, "No, I'm good." 

But then the rest of her coworkers cheered her own. She only kept saying no. Couldn't she see they were trying to include her? I get not wanting to do things because it's annoying. But it's so clear to see she's lonely, and as I told her, she keeps things to herself all the time. This was a chance for her to let loose. "Go on," I nudged her.

She turned her head and frowned at me, "If you go on and do a song I'll do one next." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah, sure," I was lying; but I felt like that's what she needed to hear to get up and have fun. 

Soon as she did the rest of the started to cheer again. I watched her pick a song while she was up facing away I guess is a good time for me to dip to the bathroom or something. Like hell, I'll be here to sing up there. I'm not for making a fool of myself. 

I stood way in the back once her song started to play. It was some Disney movie song. Puft, she would choose something still like that. I have this feeling that she plays this serious, mysterious person but in reality shes goofy as fuck. And watching her get into the song just proves it to me. She's hiding something. That's the only solution I can come with for the way she acts. But I'll admit it was nice to see her having fun while the rest of the crowd sang along with her. It was cute. 

Once her song ended I could see she was looking for me. But there was no way in hell I was getting on that stage. Once another guy got on the stage though I came back, and sat down. 

I tapped her shoulder, "You were great." 

She gasped, "And you're a lier." 

"I guess, but you had fun there didn't you?" 

She rolled her eyes at me, "I guess. But you're going on next." 

"I will not." 

She just huffed out a laugh, "Fine, unlike you, I won't force you." 

"Tsk, so thoughtful of you," I said giving her a little smile. 

I guess we were warming up to each other again. 

~~

Your Pov

Okay, so the night had got better.

After hearing Erwin didn't have a crush on me, or at least not anymore, had put me in a better mood. And I'll admit singing up there was more fun hen I had thought it would be. They were all still taking shots and drinking, but I think Levi and I had stayed here long enough and we're going to head out. 

I followed behind Levi as we were walking out. 

Levi...I really don't know how I would describe him. He didn't drink after all. He's annoying, way beyond annoying, just irritating, infuriating, rude, a know it all. An ass, a jerk. The guy is a lot of things. But somehow he's pretty sweet too. I don't know how, but he is. I can't get a read on him...He's reliable. I mean he didn't have to come out here and he can leave whenever he wanted, and I'm sure he wants too, but he did. So he's not 100% bad.

The two of us were almost out of the bar's door when someone brushed up against me. What the hell is wrong with people? I looked back at the person and I felt like my blood froze. But just as quick as it did, it went back normal. 

He only looked like Dustin. It wasn't him. Thank God. closed my eyes I needed to catch my breath.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked me out of nowhere.

"Huh?" 

He gestured to his arm, I was holding on to him. I didn't even realize, I let him go, "I'm sorry." 

He frowned, "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." 

"I'm fine," I shook my head. 

He didn't look convinced maybe that's what he meant when she said he knows I'm lying. "Let's just get out of here." 

I nodded. I needed to get inside. I didn't want to be out any more.

~~

The ride back was quiet. 

when Levi and I got back into the house we both stood there taking off our shoes. Once Levi was done he started to head for his room. 

"Thank you!" I called out to him before he had walked into his room completely and closed the door.

Levi stopped, "Yeah, no problem." 

"No, really thanks. You didn't have to come out with me, but you did." I told him, "Yeah, we butted heads, but I guess you did pull through and you didn't have too."

Levi stepped out of his room, "Did you at least have a little fun?" 

I shrugged, "I mean It was fun."

He nodded, "And I am F/n."

I frowned back at him, but he kept talking, "Listen I've told you talking to people isn't something I'm good at okay. I just say what I'm thinking. I wasn't trying to upset you on purpose alright. So my bad. Really." 

He's got that right, he sucks at talking to people that's for sure, but I shook my head, "It's fine, I won't take it too personally." I told him, "Besides, I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with all the time." 

He scratched his head, "But date wise, how was it?" 

I frowned, "Date wise? I mean I guess it was fine. I don't know." 

"You don't know?" 

"Levi, do you think I go on a lot of dates?" 

"Well, with you're magnate personality, I figured you're on dates all the time," He said dryly. 

I laughed rolling my eyes, "Sure, yeah." I sat down on the couch, "It's been years since I've been on a date." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, what about you?" 

"About the same," He answered. 

"So no wonder it sucked we both haven't been on days in years," I laughed. 

"You just said it was fine." 

I looked back at him, "You know what I mean, it was fine, wasn't the greatest, wasn't the worst, but it still sucked." 

He rolled his eyes at me, "Fair enough." 

"Anyway, I'm tired I'll see you in the morning," I told him getting up. I was going to shower and go straight to bed.

"Um, F/n?" Levi called after me.

I hummed at him. 

"Let's go on another date." 

I snapped my head at him, "Huh?" 

He wasn't looking at me, "Let's just- let me just give you a proper date is all I'm saying. Noting more, nothing less." 

"You want to take me on a date?" 

"Yes." 

"Was it just me, or did you not see how we almost killed each other tonight?" 

He clicked his tongue, then looked at me, "I'm just trying to make this right." 

"Levi's it's fine, I don't even care." 

"Yeah, then just let me make it up to you," He asked. 

Was he really serious? I stared at him. I don't know something about him standing there asking me on a date. it was...well cute. How could I just up and say no? 

"Sure Levi, It's a date then." 

He gave me a boyish smile, that I wasn't prepared for. Wow, he was fine.

"Goodnight F/n," He said with a grin. 

"Goodnight Levi," I called after him. I couldn't look at him or he might have seen me holding back my own smile from the way he was just smiling at me. I heard him closed his door. And I turned back around letting the grin go wide across my face. 

What was this? I don't even like him!

But why can't I help these butterflies I'm feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I told you guys this chapter would be longer! I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Reader and Levi seem to be getting closer? Maybe? They do but heads a lot. But could there be something growing between them? 
> 
> Readers past is still coming together piece by piece. What was it this Dustin really did? Why is she so scared of him, and exactly how long has she been running? All that and more in the next few chapters. 
> 
> I love to hear what your thoughts are on the story, so leave a comment! And a Kudo! 
> 
> P.s. This story is about to go on a short hiatus, what will most likely happen is I'll be posting a new chapter of Together Forever and maybe one other chapter from onr of the draft from another story for mine I need to update this week. Then you guys won't hear from me for the rest of the mouth. 
> 
> But I promise I'll come back soon and it won't be like a three-month hiatus, I'm just working on some other things and I hope to show you all them when I get back on and hopefully you all like them. 
> 
> Until then
> 
> xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!!

Your Pov

I was laying down on the couch. Thank god for the weekend. I was so tired from yesterday and hungry. Shit, I wanted to eat...But I don't feel like getting up. I want to sleep! And Levi isn't helping. He's cooking something in there that smells so good, but I don't want to get up. I want to stay in bed! Plus I don't really want to talk to him. I mean we sorta made up last night, and I agreed to go on that date with him, but it was still kind of weird like- like what was I supposed to say to him now? we're supposed to just like- oh God this is frustrating. How do I agree to things before I even think about it like the whole date? Why was he trying to do this? Yesterday was fine, I get it. He probably didn't want to be there so he was a bit cranky. I wasn't holding it against him we didn't have to take me on a real date. I wasn't trying to be anything more, and I'm sure the same applies to him; but what am I supposed to say to him today, Hell what am I supposed to say to him once I move back to my apartment?

“Are you going to get up or are you going to stay in bed all day?”

He called out to me I had been laying on the couch with my eyes closed; like I said I didn't want to get up. Ugh, why was he talking to me? I couldn't exactly ignore him so I set up and looked at him feeling annoyed, “Who gets up this early? Did you not realize it was Saturday people like sleep in on Saturday Levi. What are you doing up?”

He does look down on me unamused, “I don't have time to sleep my whole life away get up.” he walked back into the kitchen. I evil-eyed him while I slowly got up. I walk to the kitchen to see he was making pancakes. At least I know what smells so good now.

“Do you cook like this every Saturday?” I asked him.

“It just depends on how I'm feeling.” 

“And this morning you felt like pancakes?”

he clicked his tongue, “ like I said I was being a dick last night, and I'm just trying to make up for it now.”

That was sweet of him. I chuckled, “ If you really wanted to make it up to me you could have let me sleep.”

he snorted, “ Just go get ready, your breath stink.”

I gasped covering up my mouth, “It does not!” Then I left the room to go get ready 

Levi pov

I watched her get her things and go to the bathroom. I shook my head. It was fun to tease her, mostly cause I like how she reacts, and It was to keep her out of her own head, I don’t know I just almost feel like I have too. Last night she was screaming in her sleep again. That was the worst of it so far too. I’m curious. I’m really curious about her what happened? I ended up staying up a bit later because of it and tried googling her again, but I ended up still getting nothing. I almost want to ask Petra for a bit of help. I know she would do it. I have a feeling she better at this type of stuff than me. 

It’s just weird for her not to have anything on her? Like no social media or anything? Even I have a facebook, I don’t really get on it, but I have one. And from what I could tell from her friend Bella, I’m sure she has one so why doesn’t F/n? Maybe she goes by another name? Maybe I can get Mikasa to add her one something. It’s just weird. 

I sighed and started finish cleaning up. I don’t know why I decided to cook for her again. I already said I’ll take her own a proper date, so this is just extra stuff I don’t have to do. But still she had a rough night, and a good breakfast might be nice. 

“You need any help?” 

I looked back up she dressed now. “Took you long enough, I told her.

She clicked her tounge, “Did not.” 

“You’re breathe is better.” 

“It wasn’t bad, and you couldn’t even smell it, I wasn’t close enough to you-why am I even arguing with you.” She shook her head. 

I smiled at her, “I was just teasing you.” 

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Get a plate, There blueberry,” I told her getting my own plate to eat. “I got stuff planned for the day.” 

Your Pov

Levi and I were sitting on the couch eating, and once again, all I can say is damn, how can he cook so good? There just pancakes but these are like something my mom would make. They're so good. 

“I take it you like it?” 

“Huh?” I asked looking up from my plate.

“One, you’re quiet, two you’re making a mess.” 

I whipped my face with the napkin in my hand, “Sorry, but yeah, this is pretty good.” 

“Glad you like it.” 

I smiled, “I just don’t get it honestly. Like what the hell did your mom teach you?” If he was going to cook all the time then living over here might be really worth it. 

“Speaking of my mom, I was leaving out in a bit to go and see her and she wanted me to asked if you wanted to come over.” 

I frowned, his mom wants me to come over? Why? “Why?” 

He sighed, “She likes you apparently. No doubt she wants to grill you with questions.” 

“Grill me?” 

“You don’t have to go, she just thinks we’re going to end up dating or something.” 

I started to choke on my food. “What?” 

He rolled his eyes at me, “Don’t be so dramatic. I don’t want to date you, you’re not even my type.” 

“Oh, well excuse me,” I said feeling a bit offended. “But the feelings mutual.” 

“Mutual?” 

“Yes.” 

“Sure,” was all he said eating another bite from his food.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

He shrugged, “No one’s ever said I’m not there type before. I just find it a little unbelievable hearing it come from you.” 

God, he’s cocky, “I’m guessing no one else has ever really had a conversation with you then.” 

He snorted a laugh, “That might be it.” 

I rolled my eyes at him going back to my food. He was so annoying. “And I’ll go see your mom, I wanna tell her how much of a jerk she raised.” 

“Really?” He raised his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, really.” I told him getting up, “And I’m cleaning and you’re going to leave alone while I do it. I hate having someone watching me while I’m trying to work.” Then I took his plate. 

“Then don’t do a shitty job.” 

“Don’t be a shitty person,” I called back to him. He laughed back. 

I sighed to myself as I started putting the dishes in the sink. Well, were getting along alright so far. Maybe we’ll go a day without wanting to kill each other. 

~~~

After cleaning, and having Levi come in to tell me it wasn’t good enough then recleaning everything we finally got done and left out and were now pulling up at his motherhouse. 

“I know you met them before, but sometimes they can be a bit overbearing especially when their together,” Levi told me as we were walking up to the house. 

“Noted.” 

“If they’re being getting too annoying just tell me.” He told me.

“Noted.” I said again. 

I think I’ll be okay though. I mean I met them before, and I’m sure I can handle them again. 

Levi opened the door, and we both walked in. First thing I noticed is that it looked average, and by that I mean it didn't look like Levi's house, it looked like someone lived here. Thank God, I was a bit worried she was a neat freak like him. 

"Hey, mom," Levi called out while we were both were taking off out shoes. 

"Levi's here!" I looked up and saw his sister walking in with a popsicle. 

"Hi, there." I waved. 

"And he brought a girl!" She called out. 

"A girl?" she called back.

"It's F/n!" 

"You're name is F/n right?" 

I nodded.

"You guys come in!" his mother called out from the next room.

Mikasa went back into the next room. 

I looked back up at Levi. He just shook his head, "I told you," He nudged me, "Let's go." 

His Mom was just sitting down in the kitchen. 

"Hello," I said smiling walking in. 

"Hey," Levi had walked up to his mom and kissed her on the forehead and sat down, "We won't be here for long." 

"Oh, I just love seeing your face, and F/n It's good to see you again." 

"It is," I just stood there, got why didn't I think this through, What am I supposed to talk to this lady about?

"We'll sit down, how are you doing?" 

" Or the real question, how was that date last night?" His sister said sitting down with us all at the table. Did they really want me here just to grill me about that date? It wasn't even a real one.

"Mikasa," Levi said her name in a warning tone. 

"What? That's what she really wants to know," She said like it was nothing. 

"Ignore them, how are you? I heard about your apartment. I hope you were able to save all your things." 

"I was able to save most of my stuff, but my bed is ruin for sure." 

"Well, lucky Levi was able to help and I heard he was nice enough to let you stay with him for the mouth, I hope he's treating you okay. What did your mother say when you told her what happened?" 

"Oh, she um passed away." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She told me.

"It's fine," I gave her a smiled. 

"Your dad?" 

"Um..him too," I told her. God, I hated talking about this.

Her face fell.

"Oh, no it's okay, you didn't know, but I'm doing fine," I gave her a smile to show I really was okay. Even though it still hurt, I didn't let it keep me down. Plus it had happened so long ago now. I just always feel like it's a bad dream. But I still had to move on. 

"You poor girl." She turned to Levi, "You've been taking care of her right?" 

Levi was suddenly on the spot. "Yeah," 

"Has he?" 

I was back on the spot. "He's doing his best. Like he didn't have to let me stay with him, but he did." 

"Oh, good." She said sounding relieved.

"But is he being nice?" Mikasa asked. 

I looked at her, then her mother, they expected the truth. I looked back to Levi. "He's kind of a jerk, but I can tell he's trying his best." 

"Sounds like Levi," His sister added again. 

"He is a sweet boy I promise, it just takes a minute to get to those inner layers of him." His mom said. 

"I'm sure," I told her, "But I'm not really looking for anyone right now. Plus as soon as my place is fixed up I'll be going back to my own place and I'll be completely out of his hair." 

"Why not? You're very pretty, any guy would be lucky to have you. You're funny, cute not to mention you can defend yourself, you practically got it all right Levi?" She turned to him. 

"Did you have anything around here you needed me to fix?" He changed the subject completely. And I was a little thankful. I didn't want to talk to the woman about why I wasn't going to date her son. But God she was desperate for him to date someone. Then again I guess I get it with her being sick. I bet she just wants to know her son is happy before she's not around anymore. It was actually pretty bittersweet when I think about it like that. I wonder if my mom thought the same thing. The only difference then she knew I was with Reiner, so hopefully, she had a peace of mind then.

Just then my phone started to ring. It was Bella no doubt. I looked back at them, "I have to take this, I'll be right back." I got up and walked to the next room to talk to Bella, she kinda had good timing too. Who knows what else they would have started talking about. 

Levi Pov

"Did you know about her parents?" My mom asked me.

"She's mentioned it." 

"That's so sad, She's all alone." 

"She has the one other friend that's going on with Furlan," I told her.

"But still, it's kinda sad, does she really have no other family?" Mikasa asked. 

"I don't think so, she said she's from Vermont." 

"What is she doing here?" 

"Beats me." 

"She's so nice, how could you be mean to her?" Mikasa snapped at me.

"Nice? Did you forget she punched me in the face." 

"Yeah, but that was your fault. We established that." 

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have time for this I came over to see how you were doing and you wanted to talk to her, I shouldn't have brought her out here." 

"Well, I'm glad you did," My mom spoke up, "You should give her a chance the two of you might be good for each other." 

"Doubt it, she's annoying as hell." 

"So are you," Mikasa said. 

"Shut up." 

"She's right if you find her annoying maybe the two of you are right for each other." 

I didn't say anything. 

I might have lied to tease her this morning about her being my type. She is cute and kinda fun to be around, but I wouldn't start dating F/n even if I had decided I wanted to talk to someone. but she had too many secrets and I'm not going to be with anyone I feel like I can't trust. 

Just then F/n walked back in, "That was Bella." 

"Is that your friend?" Mikasa asked me, "I heard she's dating Furlan." 

"Yeah, they met a while back and have pretty inseparable since." 

"That's nice. So you two got anything else planned for today?" My mom asked. 

"Actually I was thinking we could go grocery shopping I want to cook tonight," F/n spoke up. 

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?" 

She shrugged, "You've been cooking for me and I told you I'd cook." 

"You've been cooking for her?" Mikasa asked raising an eyebrow. 

"It's not a big deal." 

"It really isn't," F/n added. "But I will say Ms. Ackerman you've taught him very well. Like I don't think I've had food as good as his since my mom," She beamed. And I was taken back a bit. I know she liked my food, but I didn't think she liked it that much. 

"Oh, please call me Kuchel, and I'm very glad to hear that. Levi's always liked cooking when he was a kid, his dad taught him mostly everything. I think I only helped a little bit." 

"Tch, he didn't teach me anything," I mumbled getting annoyed at the mention of him. 

F/n just nodded, "Well, either way, I think I should cook tonight, it's the least I can do."

"Find just don't burn down my house," I told her. 

"Well, I don't want to keep you two," My mom said getting up. "But while you're out can you pick me up something?" 

I stood up, "Tch, can't you get Mikasa to do it? She isn't doing anything." 

"I'm about to leave out, going back to campus. I've been gone a week longer then I was supposed too," She answered. 

"Tch, sure then." 

"Be happier to run errands for your mom," F/n nudged me.

I just rolled my eyes at her, "Whatever." I turned to my mom, "What did you want?" 

She laughed, "The two of you would make a cute couple." 

Again with this? "Mom." 

She just put her hands up in defense, "I was just saying, I'll text you what I need I'll see you in a bit." 

I signed leaving the house, "Sure." 

"They weren't too bad," F/n said as we walked back to the car, "Funny in fact." 

Why were there so many women in my life? They were all such a pain. 

Your Pov

Levi and I got to the store and honestly, I was surprised we were still getting along. He hasn't said anything to make me want to throw anything at his head. Maybe his mom was right. It just takes some time to get to his nice side. 

"Oh, by the way, Bella wanted to come over, but I told her no." 

"She wanted to come over my place?" 

I nodded, "She was trying to come to see how you live, her and Furlan." 

He sighed deeply, "Knowing him they'll still come over." 

"Ugh, is he just as bad as her?" 

"I think they were met for each other, they're both annoying as shit." 

"Yet we somehow tolerate them," I said putting some noddles in the grocery cart. "I think I'll make lasagna." 

Levi just looked back at me, "Don't burn down my place." 

I rolled my eyes, "I'll try not too." 

"Wait, Imma go get some more sauce I'll be right back," I told him going back to an aisle we just left. 

I want this to be right. Like Levi can really cook, like really good. I guess it makes sense his dad was a chief or something, but the mention of him seems to make Levi upset, so I won't bring it up. I just want to make sure whatever I make he likes. I know I'll never hear the end of it if I do burn it. It's a little unnerving. But I don't doubt my skills, I can cook, I'm sure of it.

"(Real name)?" 

I heard someone call me out. But the called out my real name? My blood felt like it ran cold. Who? Dustin? No, no-no-no. Everything was going good. I kept walking maybe I can ignore them. 

"(Real name)?" 

They called out again. 

No, why is this happening? 

"It's me, Reiner!" They called out. 

And I stopped Reiner? I turned around at his name. And lord behold it was him. 

It was Reiner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!
> 
> Are you guys excited for the next chapter? What type of drama will Reiner bring to the table? 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient waiting for this chapter It took 5ever because I was doing some other things but here it is and I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> And speaking of other things I made a youtube page, a tic tok and I brought back my discord back. It's something I've always wanted to do in addition to writing for like ever and I'm finally having the confidence to do it and I hope you guys like it and check some of my things out. Now granted I don't have much on my youtube yet due to the fact my laptop kinda hates me, but it is coming along. And I really do you some if you stick around and see the stuff I come up with I have one idea to read some of my old fanfiction and it's just as cringe as it sounds trust me lol 
> 
> Anyways thanks again for waiting, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up tomorrow night at the lastest! And I'll leave my links down below
> 
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/ahalo700  
> Tic Toc: @theblackfangirl  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/eYuHXS
> 
> Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some places u can find me :) <3
> 
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/ahalo700  
> Tic Toc: @theblackfangirl  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/MQ8jd9C

Your pov

Four years ago

"That guy is nutty as fuck," Reiner said walking into my room.

"Huh?" I wasn't really paying attention to him, but he was complaining about something. Which isn't that new for him so I kinda just tune him out. 

"That nerd, the one that's always bothering you. He stopped me today." 

That piqued my interest. I never mention to him what happened the other day. "What did he do?” 

"The crazy guy told me I should leave you alone, or else," Reiner told me sitting down next me.

"What the hell?" 

"I know right? I don't know why you started talking to that weirdo," He said sounding angry. 

I sighed getting up and wrapping my arms around his neck, "I don't know, but he looked like he needed help. I couldn't just not talk to the guy,” I started to explain to him.

"Yeah, but look now, he's not going to leave you alone." 

"I'll just talk to him, I'll tell him to chill out, "I kissed Riner's neck. I'm not sure how well that will work, but I should try to talk so sense into Dustin, It was rare for Reiner to get upset, and I didn’t like seeing him worked up about stuff, that why I didn’t tell him what Dustin had said the other day in the first place. I didn’t think he’d go up to Reiner though.

"No," He shook his head, "You should just stop talking to him. That will give him a clue." 

"You think?" 

"Yeah, just be mean to him he should get the hint then," Reiner said turning around so he could lay me down on my beck.

I just nodded looking up at him. Maybe he was right, but still, that didn't sit right with me. I didn't like being mean to people. It's just such a jerk move. The guy seemed like he just needed a friend. And I go and ignore him then he’ll be alone again. And I just feel like everyone needs a friend. I should just talk to him one more time, and if he doesn’t get it then I’ll listen to Reiner. I mean he's just a random guy how bad can he really be? 

Two mouths later

“Have you heard from Reiner?” I asked Jean. We were sitting in the lobby at the school studying, but the question had been on my mind for some time. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” He asked me.

“I haven’t heard from him in a while, And that’s-” 

“Pretty weird, the two of you are like always together?” Jean cut me off.

“I know, it’s just the other night we had got in this little argument. I honestly don’t even remember what it was about, but he left my dorm and I haven’t heard from him since.” 

Jean shrugged, “Maybe he’s still mad at you then?” 

“But it was so stupid! Like It was nothing to be this mad about, and I’ve told him I’m sorry. I’m sorta getting worried. It’s been like three days since I’ve heard from him. Hell, since I’ve seen him. He hasn’t even been to any of his classes.” 

“Maybe he’s sick. Try calling his mom or something. It just sounds like your overreacting. You think he went off and got a new girlfriend or something?” 

I sighed, maybe Jean was right and I’ve just been overthinking this whole thing. “I don’t want to seem like I’m being needy though, I’ll give him another day and then if I still get nothing I’ll call his mom.” 

“Still a bit needy if you ask me,” Jean joked. 

I just rolled my eyes, “Asshole.” 

“F/n!” 

I heard my name called out and I looked up and saw Dustin. Well, I can definitely say it’s been a minute since I’ve seen him. The last time I talked to him. I told him to calm down and that I was dating Reiner. And he did, I mean I figured he would. I just needed to tell him straight up that I wasn’t going to date him and that I was happy with Reiner. And he listened, he stopped trying o give me random gifts and mostly just waved my way when he saw me. 

But this was the first time he’s spoken up since I’ve seen him, “Hey, how’s it going?” I asked him.

He shrugged, “It’s going pretty good. I feel like I haven’t had the chance to say hey in a minute. I hope you don’t mind.” 

I smiled, “It’s cool. Things are okay, classes are almost over-excited for the summer?” 

“Yeah, sorta. It just means I’m going back home to live with my dad for a while, what about you? Going to go see your old people?” 

I bit my lip, “No, If anything I might just stay at Reiner’s.”

“Really? Not going to go see you mom and dad?” 

“They, um they died. About two years ago.” I told him. I know it was two years ago now, but it was still fresh in my mind. 

Dustin’s face fell a bit, “I am so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. And besides, I have fun at Reiners’ place his mom and dad are really sweet.” 

“Specking of Reiner, where is he?” 

I scratched the back of my head, “Um, I don’t know actually, but if you do happen to see him around tell him to give me a call.” 

Dustin rasied an eyebrow, “He’s missing?” 

“Not missing, I just think he’s ignoring me.” 

“Kinda rude of him.” 

“I know, tell him that if you see him before me.” 

Dustin smiled, “Will do.” And then he started to walk away. 

I waved him off going back to my books, but I felt Jean's eyes on me. I looked back up at him and they were, “What?” 

“I do not like that guy, like at all.” 

“What are you talking?” 

Jean shook his head, “I don’t know something is off about him.” 

“You’re just overreacting, that guy is harmless.” 

A week later

A whole week! A whole week not talking to him. Reiner had his moment when he could be rude but this was a whole new level, we got in a stupid argument over how to say salmon! It was stupid nothing to ignore me a whole week over!

I was going to call his mom, but Sasha convinced me that would be me trying to hard. And I already said sorry he’s the one who needs to apologize to me now. And she was right, I just don’t know how much longer he’s going to be an asshole about this. Jean said he saw him in class the other day, but I had skipped cause I needed to pick up someones shift at my job that day. He said he told him to call me, and that he looked angry or something. 

Gosh he was such a jerk sometimes. 

“I don’t get why you’re letting that dumb ass get under your skin,” My friend Ymir said.

“I am not.” I defended myself. 

“Are too it’s all over your face,” Sasha added. 

“And it’s no fun when you’re all upset F/n,” Bella added too. 

We were all shopping for some snakes and other junk food. It was Bella’s idea that we had a sleepover tonight since the school was going to be out soon and we all wouldn’t probably see each other most of the summer. 

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about boys tonight?” Christa said. 

“Right, I’m not even thinking about him, he’ll say something when he’s ready. And I'll make him beg for forgiveness.” 

Ymir nodded her head, “That sounds pretty fun.” 

“Or you could make him beg right now,” Bella said. 

I just looked at her and she pointed down the aisle, and lord behold Reiner was! That bastard! Just shopping in the store like everything was okay! The girls had tried to call out to me to make me stop but I kept walking towards him. 

“What the hell Riner!” 

He seemed to jump when he saw me. And I noticed he had a black eye, “What the hell? Are you okay?” I asked automatically reaching out to him, but he pulled away. 

I was so confused, “What happened?” 

Reiner just avoided looking at me, “Nothing.” 

“Nothing? You don’t say anything to me for a week and pop up with a black eye and I’m supposed to think it’s nothing?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” He said turning away. 

Why was he being like this? “Reiner, what’s wrong? Are you in some type of trouble?” 

“Look I’ve been avoiding you that much is obvious F/n,” He spoke up. 

I nodded, “Yeah.” I had no idea where this was going but so far I didn’t like it. 

“ I-I didn’t want to do this, I just figured if I had stopped seeing you, you’d just move one.” 

I was still frowning, but he kept talking, “It’s not you, it’s me,” He said. Yeah, I really wasn’t liking where this was going. 

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore,” he told me.

“What?” Where was this coming from? 

Reiner was avoiding my eyes again, “We’re just not a good match anymore, we should see other people.” 

I could feel the anger-no sadness boiling up inside me, “Why? What did I do? Is this about the other night, I was mostly joking I don’t care how you say salmon? It was stupid, but not something so serious to break up over.” 

Reiner took a deep breath. “It’s not that.” He was looking around himself, “Look F/n you got too many issues with your parents and stuff, and we're starting in college now-”

“But Reiner, I love you.” I didn’t know what else to say to him. “I love you so much, you’re all that I have.” He was. He really was the only one I had left. 

“I’m sorry F/n but just being around you...It’s just no good,” then without saying anything else he left. 

Presant time 

It’s been two and a half years since I’ve seen him, and about two years until I finally got why he left. 

But now I was lost for words. What was he doing here? 

When I turned to face him he looked a bit taken back, “Wow, it’s really you. I almost didn’t recognize you with the new hair.” he said pointing at his own hair. 

But it was me, but I’m sure way different then he remembers. We both seemed to stare at each other. I had no idea what to say to him, I just know the memories from the last time I saw him just kept flooding back, and not just of him, of Dustin too. Memories I didn't want to remember. 

I should leave, who knows what type of trouble talking to him would bring. For all, I know Dustin is still following him. 

I turned to leave, without saying anything. I couldn’t bring myself to talk to him. I didn’t even know what to say. 

“(Real Name), Please!” He called out to me.

“(Fake name)” I corrected him. 

“It’s F/n. I go by F/n now.” I couldn’t have him yelling out my name like that. What if Dustin had someone around here listening. And Suddenly I started to get really paranoid. Why was I out of the house? I’ve been out for too long today. What if he has someone following me? I can’t. I can’t go back. I’m supposed to be safe out here. What was I thinking? 

“Okay F/n. Don’t go.” He said walking closer to me, but subconscious took a step back. Funny enough the last time I saw Reiner was in a grocery store. 

“It’s been years, how are you? Are you okay? I heard you went missing...I had thought the worst had happened but you’re here. What are you doing here?” He asked me all these questions. 

“I can ask you the same.” I told him. 

He smiled, “It’s kinda stupid really, but umm...my girlfriend… she’s been craving these candies and out here is the only place in the state that was close enough I could get them funny enough.” 

“You’re girlfirned?” 

Reiner was trying not to look me in the eye, “Yeah, she’s pregnant.” 

So he had really moved on and was starting a family. I mustered up a smiled despite the fact all I wanted to do was cry right now. “Congratulations.” 

“Yeah, thank you,” He said awkwardly. “But it’s really good to see you. How-how had everything been I heard that guy-Dustin got released did things get better for you when he got locked up?” He asked me.

I didn’t want to do this. I didn’t want to talk to Reiner, I didn’t want to talk about Dustin to him. I wanted to run away. I didn’t want to be here.

“Oi, what’s taking so damn long,” I head a grumble from behind me. 

Levi! 

How did I forget about Levi? 

I turned to him, he was just looking at me and then he looked at Reiner. What was he thinking? What if he heard Reiner call me my real name? How am I supposed to explain that? 

Levi walked closer like he was trying to read what was going on. 

“Hi there,” Reiner said to him.

Levi just looked him up and down. 

Reiner looked back at me, “So who’s your friend?” 

“Levi,” Levi answered himself, “You?” 

“Reiner, I’m an old friend of (real name- F/n)” 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Oh.” Was all he said.

Reiner almost said my real name. What the hell am I supposed to tell Levi? Oh, I lied about my whole identity. 

“And who are you?” Reiner asked him.

Levi looked down at me and back up at him, “Her boyfriend.” 

I snapped at Levi, what was he doing? “Is this guy bothering you?” 

What was I supposed to say? “No, but-” 

“I’m ready to go then,” He cut me off. Levi looked up at Reiner, “It was great meeting you, but we have plans tonight.” Then he started to walk off. This was the best time if any to get out of this situation.

So I just nodded at Reiner and started to walk off with Levi. But Reiner started to call out my real name until I turned around and he corrected himself, “F/n, is everything okay.” 

“Everything is fine.” I told him. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Looke Reiner it was good seeing you, but I really need to go.” I told him and I turned back around. Walking away. 

It wasn’t that I didn’t want to leave, and it wasn’t like I wanted to stay. It was Reiner...he was the love of my life for so long. And I would never admit it out loud, but part of me really still loved him. For so long he was all I had. And- and now he’s someone else's...It hurt like hell.

Levi and I had walked pretty far from where I was talking to Reiner at, I noticed Levi was walking a bit closer to me. Was this to keep up the act we were dating? 

“Are you alright?” He asked me.

No I wasn’t, I was so far from okay right now, but I didn’t want to cry. Not here. “Can-can we just go home?” I asked him.

He nodded, “Just go get in the car, I’ll get through the line.” He handed me the car keys. I looked up at him and he gave ma a sympathetic smile. He might be a jerk but he knows how to pull through when someone needs him. 

Levi Pov

I got back in the car and I could already tell she had been crying. Hell just looking at her face when I found her in the aisle with that guy and I knew she wanted to break down. I’m assuming that her ex or something. I know I’ve heard her say the name Reiner in her sleep before. I wonder what type of shit he must have pulled to make her want to breakdown like this? 

I didn’t say anything during the drive back home. I figured it would be bad on my part, especially since I can still hear her sniffing in the passenger seat. 

Shit, I hate this. I hate hearing girls cry. It’s uncomfortable. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to her. If I’m supposed to say anything to her. I don’t know how to make her feel better. The best thing I could think of in that situation was to try and help her get out, but now what? 

I would ask my mom, but I’m sure F/n doesn’t want her all in her business. Speaking of mom, shit. We were supposed to get her those things. Fuck, I’ll just tell her something came up. 

I glanced at F/n. She was faced away from me. Clearly, she didn’t want me knowing she was crying but it wasn’t exactly that easy to cover up. I already had the music on. Nothing else I could do but sit here and drive feeling out of place in my own car. 

~~~

We got home and we both seem to just sit in the car. Is she going to get out? Should I leave and let her cry to herself some more?

I didn’t want to say anything, but at this point, I feel like I have too.

“F/n?” 

She seemed to sniff stop at the sound of her name.

“We’re home, you wanna go in or-” 

“I’ll go in. I’m fine,” she said whipping her face and getting out the car. 

Clearly she wasn’t. 

But I think now isn’t the best time to tease her. 

We got to my apartment, and we both went in without saying a word. Should I ask if she wants to talk about it? What would Furlan do if he was in this type of situation? He was always better and talking to girls then I was. 

I was about to go into my room, but just leaving her didn’t sit right with me. She looked like she needed someone right now. And I don’t think her friend Bella is available. I glanced back at her from where I was standing. 

She was just sitting on the couch, looking off in the distant. She was in her own head, probably making whatever it was worst then it was. Shit. I sighed to myself. I’ll regret this. 

I walked back into the living room and sat down slowly next to her. 

I felt her look at me but I didn’t look back, “I don’t know what happened, and I can’t grantee it will be okay or anything. Cause I don’t know. But if you wanna talk to someone I’ll listen. I might suck at talking, but I can listen pretty good.” 

F/n chuckled a bit, but she still didn’t say anything.

I sighed deeply. I don’t like seeing her like this. “Or you can sit here, and I’ll sit with you, whatever it is got you feeling like this, you shouldn’t have to go through it alone.” 

“Thank you, Levi.” 

It was true, no one truly needed to be alone. Not ever someone as annoying as her. And right now she just needed a shoulder to cry on. 

And that’s what she did.

And I didn’t mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts on the chapter! And the story in general so please leaves a comment! :)
> 
> Do you guys think Levi and reader are connecting better? Think Reader will open up about her past soon? What about Dustin think he'll pop up soon at all?
> 
> I hope u all enjoyed this chapter!! 
> 
> Xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some places u can find me <3
> 
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/ahalo700  
> Tic Tok: @theblackfangirl  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/MQ8jd9C

F/n was sleep now. 

I feel like she cried there for about a while until she finally just drained herself out. I was a little surprised she let me stay next to her. Part of me had thought she wouldn't want to cry in front of me, but I guess she didn't care. Or whatever she was crying about was just that bad. I'm pretty sure whoever that guy was it was someone who was important to her or something.

I was laying in my own bed now. I didn't feel like eating and potentially waking her up so I just decided to call it a night.

It was a bit awkward I wish I could have done something for her, but then again I guess she just needed a shoulder to cry on. 

I was almost about to fall asleep when I heard a light knock at the door. F/n? She was up? What did she need? I went up to the door turning on my light. We both seemed to wince at the light since the light in the house had been off for a while. 

F/n rubbed her face while not looking at me, "Oh, I hope I didn't wake you." Her voice was low.

"It's fine." 

She didn't say anything for a second, and still wasn't looking at me. I'm sure she was embarrassed. Maybe I should let her off the hook. 

"Thank you," She said in a rush before I could say anything. F/n Sighed, "I'm sorry. For today, everything was going fine and I ruined it. I'm-" 

"You didn't ruin anything. It's fine." 

She finally looked at me, "I did, you were going to stop by your mom's to give her the stuff she asked for, I was going to cook-" 

"Shit happens I wasn't mad." 

She just nodded. "Well, thank you again...you didn't have to do what you did but...you did." She smiled at me, "Your mom was right you can be really sweet." 

"Tsk," I looked away from her. Her words were nice to hear, but I didn't need her getting the wrong idea. "Don't read into it or anything. It's not like I like you or anything...it was just the right thing to do." 

F/n just shook her head with a chuckle, "That's fine. I appreciate it either way." 

I sighed, it was nice to see her in a better mood. I hate it when girls are sad around me. "Well, was that all?" 

She looked around, "I guess so..." 

"Okay, then good-" 

"I am a bit hungry..." She trailed off. 

"Go get something to eat." 

"Are you not hungry too?" 

What was she trying to do now? I didn't answer her so she asked me again, "Well are you?" 

"If I am, you're not cooking this late." 

She rolled her eyes, "Let's go to the drive-thru really quick then." 

"Huh?" 

"Let's go get something to eat real quick." 

"It's like eleven everyone is closed," I told her. 

She shrugged, "Not everyone. Now come on I'll buy." Before I could tell her no she was already walking off. 

I groaned to myself, well at least she's in a better mood. Honestly too good of a mood. I'm guessing she's trying to make herself feel better. It's fine though if that's how she copes I won't argue. 

I walked out of my room and saw she had her keys and was waiting by the door. I yawned, this was annoying it was late. But still...I guess it wouldn't hurt.

Your Pov

Levi and I didn't say anything to each other while I was driving us to a drive-thru. 

I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea. The air was so thick, at least for me. I just know he's got to be wondering who Reiner was, or why I was crying so hard. I didn't want to cry in fount of him. I had tried really hard not to but, it was just oo hard. My life...everything is so different then it used to be and seeing Reiner was just so unexpected and to hear he had moved on...like I figured he would have...but really knowing was something else.

I glanced over at him. I own him an explanation. I mean he let me cry on him when he didn't have too. Levi could have gone into his room and been done with me. Hell, he didn't have to come and get me when Reiner was talking to me, but he did. I feel like I didn't give him enough credit when it came down to it. Since I've known him if there's been a situation he's there to help me out of it. He really was sweet. So the least I could do for right now was get him something to eat. 

~~

It didn't take us long in the drive-thru and we were pulling out now. I passed Levi to get his food, and turned to him while I was driving, "Hey, passed me my food." 

"You eat and drive?" He asked me. That was the first thing he's really said to me since we've got in the car. I wonder if he really was sleepy. or like me, he just didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, don't you?" 

"No, I just drive." 

"So you're telling me when you're driving you don't do anything but drive?" 

"Yes, that's what you're supposed to do." 

"Well, I'm really hungry," I told him. 

He just clicked his tongue and passed me my food. I smiled, "Thank you." 

I looked back over at him. He hadn't started eating...He seemed to be in his own thoughts. Shit. I was really hungry, all that crying got be feeling hungry. But if he's not going to eat yet I guess I can wait. 

Levi must have noticed, "Decided not to eat?" 

I rolled my eyes, "It will be better to save it once we get in anyway." 

Levi hummed in response. 

We got back to the house and Levi and I sat on the couch now enjoying our food. We still haven't talked about anything really. I don't know what to say to him. How should I explain to him why I was crying. I can't exactly tell him the truth, but I can't lie either. Shit. Why did this have to happen? 

Levi had just taken a sip of his soda and put the cup back down. "I don't ever actually eat junk food like this." 

"Really?" 

"It's much easier to cook your own food, besides its healthier too." 

He had a point, "Yeah, but still fast food is so good. like there are few things better than a chipotle burrito." 

"I can name at least five things better than that shit." 

"Oh, you're just a hater," I teased him. Both of us went back into silence. Maybe he wasn't going to ask about Reiner. Maybe we can both pretend nothing happened today and just go to bed on an okayish note like this.

"Ugh, you wanna talk about earlier?" Levi asked out of no were. 

Shit, Damnit, just when I was thinking he'd drop it. "I was kinda hoping you'd drop that whole thing," I told him honestly.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want. I just thought it might be better than keeping it all in." 

"That's very kind of you," I told him. I don't know why but he is being really nice. And he doesn't even have to. It was almost a little frustrating. "Why?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"Why what?" 

"why are you being so nice to me? We've only really argued since we've known each other. And I think we've both made it clear we can't stand each other, but every time I'm in a pickle since I've known you you've been there to lend a hand. Why? Do you want something from me?" 

Levi didn't respond for a moment. "No. I was just helping." 

"But why?" It might just have been everything I've gone through but in all honesty, someone helping just because didn't happen for me anymore. At least the only person I knew who was like that was Bella everyone else once Dustin had threatened them disappeared. And if I'm honest the only reason Bella stayed was that she didn't have any other family to worry about. For so long I couldn't count on or ask anyone for help with anything. But here he is just being nice just because? I don't get it. 

Levi sighed, "Look despite me not liking you, I still think you're an okay person. And I'm not a total asshole. It's just the human thing to do." 

I simply just nodded. It was the human thing to do. 

"Well, thank you." 

Levi didn't say anything.

"He was my ex," I told him. 

Levi was still silent. 

"...We had-our break up was pretty sudden-" 

"You don't have to tell me," Levi spoke up.

"It's fine. You should at least know why I was crying like a baby." 

"It was really fine. I have a younger sister wasn't anything I haven't dealt with before." 

I smiled at him, "I can't thank you enough though...I know it had to have been awkward." 

"You're not wrong, but I like the way you made up for it," He said nodding at the food.

"I thought you didn't like fast food?" 

"I said I don't really eat it, not that I don't like it."

"Sure," I humored him.

"Anyway I don't want to keep you up," we had been done eating for a while now.

"I'm up now, Wanna watch a movie or something." 

"Don't you have to wake up in the morning or something." 

He shrugged, "It's fine, I can stay up late and still get up earlier in the morning. Besides, it's Sunday, I just have homework to catch up on, that's about it." 

"Oh, okay." I was a little surprised, I didn't expect him to offer a movie. but here we were. He asked if there was anything I wanted to see. It wasn't so he had just popped in some old movie the breakfast club I think. And it was okay. Granted this day took a turn for the worst seeing Reiner, but knowing Levi was here and he was just being well...human-made it better. If there was anything else to take from this I think I'm going to be nicer to him. Levi is okay. 

Levi Pov

I woke up to the sound of laughter, at first I assumed it was the TV before I opened my eyes because I didn't remember actually getting up once the movie was done, but once I felt like someone was over me I jolted up. Which was a bad idea because I startled F/n out of her sleep. And as I've learned it's a bad idea to startle her about anything because next thing I knew a fist was in my eye. 

"God, Fucking damnit!" I groaned sitting up.

Which only made Furlan and Bella laugh harder, which only made me angrier.

"What the hell?" F/n asked. She really needs to get that hit first ask questions later thing in order. 

"Bella? Omg Levi, I am so sorry!" She yelled in my directions trying to see my eye. 

"I'll get some ice!" She said getting up. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped at Furlan. 

"Came to check on you," He said still laughing. I could really hurt him right now. 

"What the fuck for? You couldn't have knocked?" I pulled back my hand I wasn't bleeding but shit it hurt. 

F/n ran back in the room, "What are you guys doing here?" She asked them while she was trying to put the ice on my face making me wince. 

"Aw the two of you are so cute," his girlfriend said. 

"Shut up." F/n told her. She brought her attention back to me, "I am so sorry Levi. I didn't even realize I fell asleep. And I woke up so sudden I didn't know where I was, I'm so sorry." 

I winced in pain again, "It's fine. I don't blame you." I glared at Furlan and his girlfriend with my good eye. 

F/n looked away and back at them, "What are you two doing here? How'd you even get in?" 

"We hadn't heard from either of you yesterday. And Wanted to make sure everything was okay," his girlfriend answered. "Plus Furypo has a key." And I'm starting to regret giving it to him.

"It was for emergencies only," I told him.

"But then we got here to see everything was going fine," Furlan said ignoring me.

"Maybe a little too fine?" Bella suggested. She pulled out her phone and pointed it so we could see. 

It was a photo of F/n and me just a few minutes ago on the sofa asleep. F/n laying over me, and my hands wrapped around her. 

"Delete that." We both said at the same time. 

"Aw, they are so in sync," Bella said again. I do not get how Furlan can put up with this girl.

"Bella," F/n said in a warning tone. 

"Okay, Okay," she put her hands up, "I was only joking around. But seriously you good. I'm not used to not hearing from you." 

F/n got quiet no doubt remembering what happened. I groan sitting up more, "Furlan there was something I needed to talk to you about." I got up making him follow me into my study room.

Furlan and I got into the room, "What's up?" I didn't actually need to talk to him about anything, but I'm sure F/n will want to talk to her friend about that guy from yesterday and didn't want me and Furlan hovering over her while she was talking. 

I shook my head, "Pull that shit again and I'll take my key back," I told him. I looked into the mirror my eye didn't look like it would bruise to bad...at least I hope. I'm really tired of getting hit in the face.

Furlan was laughing again, "I swear she's like a ninja or something. What is this like the fifth time?" 

"Shut up." 

Your Pov

I watched Levi and his friend go into his other room. 

"Admit it F/n you like him," Bella said to me in a sing-song voice.

"I do not." 

"But you don't hate him do you?" 

"No I don't hate him, he's actually a nice guy," I said absentminded. I was looking at the door of the room they were in I'm sure he left cause he knew I'd want to talk to Bella.

"You were sleeping with-" 

"I saw Reiner yesterday." 

Bella's face fell, "What?" 

I took a deep breath I didn't want to cry over it anymore but still, "We were shopping and he was there." 

"Are-Are you sure?" Bella sat down beside me, "It could have been anyone-" 

"I talked to him, it was him." 

"What was he doing here?" 

"Getting something for his pregnant girlfriend," I told her remembering what he said. It still stung, but I wasn't going to cry anymore...I really didn't want to cry about it anymore. 

"F/n," Bella's voice was low. "I am so sorry. Are you okay? Why didn't you call me? I would have rushed over here." 

I shook my head whipping my face before the tears could fall down, "I'm okay. Like I said Levi is really sweet when he wants to be. He came up with some excuse and got us out there, and I just cried on him." I huffed out a little laugh, "It was really embarrassing, but he was really cool about it."

Bella gave me a smile, "I'm glad...I wish you had told me though." 

"it's okay. I'm fine really." 

She hugged me, "You don't have to hold it all in F/n. I'm here and I've told you a thousand times. I'm not going anywhere. I don't care about Dustin or his people none of that. You are my bestie and I am here for you." 

"Thank you, Bella," I hugged her back. I know she meant it. But she's the last person I've known for the longest and I really don't want anything to happen to her. 

"I'll have to thank Levi then." 

"For what?" I asked pulling away.

"He took care of you right?" 

"I wouldn't call it taking care of me...Just being...Human." I remembered what he said last night.

"Hmm, Human, nice. boyfriend material all the same thing." She joked getting up.

"Bella it isn't like that," I got up. 

"Okay, you say that, but when was the last time you fell asleep on a guy? Huh, what was that? You might say it isn't like that now, but I bet you're going to fall for him and then the rest will be history." 

I didn't say anything to her I just sighed following her. Wait she was going into Levi's room he told me not to go into. "Hey don't go in there." 

"Why not?" 

"Levi said not to go in there." 

Bella frowned, "But they're in there." 

"Well, at least knock first." I had decided I was going to be nicer to Levi and try not to get on his nerves as much. 

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Whatever," The she busted the door open.

I swear I love her, but there is something wrong with her mentally.

Right when she did that we heard another groan. I looked into the room and Furlan was standing there hunched over laughing. 

"What was that?" Bella asked.

Furlan pointed behind the door. 

I rushed in and looked Levi was standing there holding his forehead. Shit. 

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He was just holding his face. I was honestly feeling bad for him. First I punch him in the eye now this. I turned to Bella and her boyfriend. They were just laughing like it was the funniest thing they ever saw. Isn't Furlan supposed to be his friend? I shook my head, "Alright you two go home."

"Aw, why?" Bella pouted.

"Yeah, we wanted to hang out," Furlan added.

"Yeah, no," I told them.

"Why you two love birds wanna just stay in and cuddle.' 

"Shut up and get out!" Levi yelled at them. 

They both snickered but none the less started to leave out. I followed them. "Next time call." 

"Next time call." Bella mocked me, "You already sound like him. You never tell me to call before I come over." 

"It isn't my house," I shook my head. How did she not get that?

"Not yet. I totally see the two of you getting together," Furlan said. 

"Yeah, not going to happen," I closed the door after them. I swear, Bella by herself is a handful but the of them together...that's just a mess. 

I turned around leaning on the door sighing; I should check back on Levi. I opened my eyes to see him leaning on the wall across the room. 

"They're a handful," I said trying to make light conversation. "I hope you're okay." 

He didn't say anything. He looked angry, and I don't blame him. "I'm going back to sleep." Was all he said then he went into his bedroom slamming the door.

I hope he's not in a bad mood now, not when we were just starting to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts whatever they may be, so please leave a comment!! <3
> 
> Xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/ahalo700  
> Tic Tok: @theblackfangirl  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/MQ8jd9C
> 
> Some places u can find me <3

Levi Pov

"I'm coming over today," Petra told me.

"No, it's not a good time-" 

"I didn't ask," She cut me off. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You've come here with a broken nose, a busted lip and now a black eye Levi! What the hell am I supposed to think?" She yelled at me. 

"It's nothing to worry about." 

"Levi's a grown man," Furlan interjected from the side.

"I didn't ask you anything," Petra snapped at him, "I already know you're trying to set him up with this psychopath. Levi this is ridiculous, and for whatever reason, you're letting this just go on I can't let- " 

"It's not that serious, It was an accident," I told her. I was mad about it, but I wasn't as mad about it as I was when she broke my nose. It wasn't really her fault. I mean it was she needs to chill, but I should have known better than falling asleep next to her like that. Plus it really was Furlan's fault for scaring us awake like that. 

"You can have only so many accents Levi!" 

"Petra, why can't you get he's losing interest in you?" 

"Furlan, why don't you shut up? I don't know why you always have something to say." 

"Look," Furlan passed her his phone. 

"What the hell is this?" Petra asked showing me the picture he took of us from yesterday. 

I groaned I don't know why he feels the need to egg Petra on like this. And why does she let him work her up? "I thought you deleted that." 

"No way! When the two of you finally do get together I'm using this as an I told you so," He said laughing

"So you're sleeping with her now?" Petra asked. 

"No, I am not." 

"What do you call that then." Petra and Furlan both said together. 

Why do I have to even explain myself, "We were just asleep nothing more, nothing less, and it won't happen again." 

"Oh, why not?" Furlan asked but I ignored him.

"The two of you shut up. Furlan, I'm not dating F/n. And Petra stop being so needy it's annoying we're not even a thing," then I turned around looking at my notes ignoring for the rest of the day hopefully.

They were just so annoying. Everyone was annoying them, his girlfriend. F/n...Well not so much but still. I had ended up staying in my room most of the day yesterday so we didn't talk anymore after Furlan had left but, she did keep me up all night screaming in her sleep again. I'm surprised she didn't do that the night when we were sleeping together. But I won't read too deep into it. It must have been because of the movie or something. 

But I will admit to myself, I liked F/n. Not in a romantic way or anything she as down to earth. Granted she's got way too much shit going on in her life, but I won't tell anyone how I'm really starting to feel including her. If I did then I'd never hear the end of it. I don't get why they all want me in a relationship so bad anyway, I got too much shit to do. We going to start this academy class pretty soon. Then from there, we should be officers. I don't have time to be looking for a relationship, puls with this stuff with my mom. I just don't have the time. 

When it comes down to it, what I have going on with Petra does actually work out pretty well. We help each other out when we need it, I just wish she wasn't so clingy. Anyway, that same type of arrangement wouldn't work with F/n. Like I said she's got her own set of problems. She's the type of person who needs a fully committed relationship, and I doubt she's looking for one herself judging by her reaction from seeing her ex-boyfriend. Maybe if it were a different time in my life we could work out-

I shook my head to myself, why am I even thinking about a relationship with her? I know I said she's alright, but I don't like her like that she's still annoying, maybe not as much as she was at first, but no-I looked back at my notes. I need to focus on. No more thinking about her. 

"I'm still coming over today," Petra said to me.

I rolled my eyes, Maybe I should let her come over..."Fine." 

"You can't be serious?" Furlan said.

But I ignored him. It will be before F/n gets home. And so what if she comes home and I'm with Petra? It's my house. It's not like we're a thing. If she wanted a guy over...well I don't want people over my house, but if she told me I wouldn't care. So she shouldn't either. 

Your Pov

"Come on admit it." 

"Leave me alone." 

"Just admit it," Bella teased me again. 

"There is nothing to admit," I told her again. I was on break and Bella was still in town and wanted to go for lunch. It was something different so I agreed. But I didn't realize she was just going to badger me about. I told her for like the millionth time, But Bella was convinced I had a thing for Levi. But I was still denying it. 

"So you're telling me you don't like him. At all," She asked again.

"No, would you drop this!" 

She laughed, "I'll drop it when you admit it F/n." 

"There is nothing to admit-" 

"You were sleeping with him." 

"So, it wasn't- It was an accent. It wasn't anything. We were talking and watching a movie, then the next thing I knew I woke up. It wasn't like we were being romantic or anything." I told her.

"Yeah, but didn't you say he was helping you out with seeing Reiner?" 

"Yeah, he was being a decent person it wasn't-" 

"So," she cut me off. "you don't think that somehow in all that, maybe you started to feel something from him?" 

I rolled my eyes, "Bella would you just drop it?" 

She sighed loudly, "FIne. Fine. But you're going to have to admit it one day, you growing a soft spot for him. You would never do that with just anyone." 

I didn't say anything. She might have had a point there. I wouldn't just cry to anyone. But then again seeing Reiner yesterday was just so unexpected. That's the only reason I broke down around him.

Bella grabbed my hand taking me out of my thoughts, "But are you at least okay? With the whole Riner thing...Do you think he has anything to do with it?"

I felt a little anxious at the mention of him, "...I ...I don't know Bella." 

"Do you think he still is keeping an eye on him? I mean it's been at least four years since the two of you broke up, do you think Dustin still thinks Reiner is hanging out with you." I didn't want to think about what she was saying. I was hoping-preying that it wasn't the case. I was afraid. Because what if he knows where I am now. I mean he shouldn't but I can't do this again. I can't move and change my life again...It's bearly been three months. 

"Fuck, I told him my fake name!" I said out loud at I just realized what I did.

Bella sat up, "What?" 

"I told him my fake name, Bella." I was starting to breathe heavy, "What if he goes back and tells him. I'll have to move. I'll have to change everything-" 

"F/n," Bella was starting to look as panic as I was feeling, "It's fine F/n. He isn't here." 

"But-But, He'll know, he'll always know. He always finds me. What made me think this was going to be any different?" I got up, I have to go. I was feeling this overwhelming feeling of dread. He could be anywhere. All because Reiner popped up! "Bella I have to go-" 

"Calm down," Bella told me, but I wasn't listening.

I just wanted to scream. 

"It is okay, breath." Bella put her hands on my shoulder, "Just breath. He's not here. You are fine." 

I was shaking my head, "N-" 

"F/n! He is not here, you are okay! You've covered your tracks you changed so much he wouldn't even know it was you." 

She was nodding and I started nodding with her."I'm okay..." She was right. I was okay. I should be okay. I did so much to get away from him. I should be alright.

FOR YEARS AGO

"Come on, F/n," Bella said sighing. "You can't stay in forever." 

I was crying into my Pillow. I don't know why Bella was still here trying to convince me to leave the house. But the bottom line was I haven't been out of my dorm in a week. Not since Reiner broke up with me in a damn grocery store. What was the point? He was all I had. 

"Why would he do this? Is there someone else. What did I do? Why wasn't I enough?" 

"Sweetie. Things happen and...peopel grow apart." 

"Not us! He's everything to me...What am I supposed to do without him? I don't have anyone else, Bella. My parents are dead. He was it. I was crying heavier. Why was this happening to me? Everything was just weighing down on me, and I just I didn't get it. Why me? 

"Listen..you're my friend-Best friend in fact and I cannot see you like this a day longer. Reiner, he's a jerk. He's a whole asshole for leaving you the way he did. But F/n you need to leave this house. Go to class do something, you can't stay like this," She told me, "You don't need him. I know you feel like he's all you've had. But I'm here for you, your other friends are here for you too. No one is even talking to him anymore. Reiner is a jerk."

"We've been together forever Bella," I told her.

"I get that. And it sucks. He sucks. But you have to get up sweetie." 

I sat up. "Bella..." 

"Just try for me?" She asked nodding at me.

I just nodded back at her, "I'll try." 

TWO WEEKS LATER

I was back in school. 

I still didn't feel up to it but my friends were here. It was nice to have them. Especially Bella, without here I don't think I would have ever got out of that bed. But she didn't give up. She really was the best. 

"F/n help me with this problem," Jean asked tapping me on my knee. Me him Bella and Sasha were all sitting in the college lobby going over some work. Thankfully I'm actually good in all my subjects and I didn't fall back to hard missing all that time in my classes. 

"Give it," I said holding my hand out for his paper. 

It was an easy problem, I rolled my eyes, "You can't be this dumb and not get it, Jean." I teased him. 

"Well, we all can't be nerds like you." He snapped back.

I laughed, "I am not a nerd."

"Are too," he laughed back.

"Can't the two of you shut up? I'm trying to figure this out!" Sasha groaned. 

Jean and I both stopped and started laughing at Sasha she was so blunt sometimes. "What you got?" I asked her. Somehow I think I'm going to be the one helping both of these losers out.

Sasha started explaining her stuff but was interrupted by someone calling out my name.

I looked up and saw it was Dustin standing over us. 

"Hey, F/n." 

I gave him a little smile, "Hi, Dustin." 

He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, "Long time no see." 

"Yeah, it has been a minute, You doing all right?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Good, good. I heard you weren't doing so well, that's why you hadn't been around." 

I avoided his gaze...I didn't want to think about Reiner. "Yeah, but I feel better now." 

"That's good. I'm glad I was thinking if you want we could hang out or maybe study together sometime...with your boyfriend of course." 

I took a sharp breath, "Ugh, Reiner and I- we...broke up...but-" 

"I'm so sorry," He cut me off, "I didn't know." 

I gave him a little smile, "It's okay." 

He just nodded, "well, then do you want to hang out sometimes, not as a date or any-" 

"She's good dude." Jean cut in and told him. 

I looked over at him and Jean was giving him a serious face, "She's fine." 

"Who are you?" Dustin frowned asking. 

"A friend, now if you don't mind we're all trying to study," Jean told him.

Dustin just looked over us, and nodded, "Sorry to bother you." Then walked off.

I looked at Jean, "You didn't have to be that mean." 

"Did too, he's a creep." 

"He is-" 

"Is too, I get bad vibes from that guy all over," Sasha added. 

"You guy-" 

"Just stay away from him okay. Or at least down go anywhere alone with him," Jean said. 

I sighed, "Sure, I mean I wasn't planning on it, but okay," I told him. "But I still think you guys are just being mean. The guys clearly lonely, and just wants a friend." 

"Just do what Jean said," Sasha told me. 

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." 

PRESENT DAY

"Bella I can go back to work," I told her somehow I ended up in her car and she was taking me home.

"You will not." 

"Bella-" 

"Don't Bella me. You just had a whole panic attack in a restaurant. You're going home and resting for the rest of the day." 

"I have to-" 

"I've already called your job and told them, you got food poisoning," She told me.

"Bella! Why would you do that?" I asked her. 

"Because you need to chill out. And I don't want to hear another word about it." 

I didn't argue anymore. It was useless when Bella got like this. She was so protective of me sometimes. And I get why, but she's the one who really needs to be protected. She's such a good person...I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her in my life...She really was the last person I had.

"Is Levi going to be home?" 

I shrugged, "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure he's at school right now, or work." 

"Hmm," She hummed, "Furlan usually would be out by now, and I think they have the same classes. So maybe he's at work. Do you think he'll mind if I come over?" 

"I hope not, but I'll shoot him a text to let him know." I told her, "Things have been going alright for us. I'd hate to piss him off by having you over." 

"So you admit things are going okay for the two of you.

I rolled my eyes "It isn't like that." 

"I never said it was," She said in a sing-song voice. "You're going to have to admit it soon though." 

"There's nothing to admit," I told her in the same sing-song voice.

"Come on!" She yelled out, "Do you think he's hot?" 

"Yea," I shrugged, "I guess." 

"You guess? Levi is like a greek god." 

"You have a boyfriend," I told her. 

"Yeah, but I can recognize a hot guy when I see one," She glanced at me, "And you need to get on that." 

I rolled my eyes at her, "Levi is-He's like a nice guy...when he wants to be and all, but Bella. I'm not looking for anyone. And he's still a jerk and I hate him. He's nice, but It's not a good idea." 

"But he's hot." 

I sighed, "Yes, he is hot. But I don't need hot. I need me and to get my life together. I just had a panic attack, Bella, I don't need another problem." 

"Would you just let yourself be happy...I think Levi could really be the one for you." I didn't say anything else to her. 

It didn't take us much longer to pull up to the apartment. I frowned getting out of the car, "You drove what are you gonna do with my car?"

"Furlan's going to go get it." 

"What?" 

"I'm going to pick him up on his break and we're going to get your car drive it back here tease you and Levi, then we're gonna leave." 

I was frowning, "When did you come up with this plan?" 

"Just now," She smiled, "Do you need me to walk up with you?" 

I sighed, "I'm fine." 

"Okay, go to sleep when you get in," She told me.

"Yes, mom," I rolled my eyes walking away. 

I went upstairs and into the apartment, and Immediately heard some groaning. 

Wait? Is that screaming too? What the fuck? 

I looked it was coming out of Levi's door. Was he home? I wasn't paying attention and didn't see his car...Is he in there with a girl? I thought he didn't have a girlfriend...What was that from the other night? He can't cuddle up with me and be having sex in the next room.

"Oh, My Gosh yes! Levi!" 

I chocked on my own saliva. That was defiantly a girl in there with him, and whatever they're doing I guess he's doing a good job. The girl started screaming again. Okay...So he's really good. Or she's overdramatic. I didn't even want to move, what if they heard me? Wait? What if they already heard me? Then again she's so loud-Oh, my gosh...what am I going to do when they come out? Is Bella still here. No. I'm sure she's left by now. 

I quickly walked out the door. 

"Oh, F/n!" 

I jumped at the sound of someone calling out at me, and turning to see Hanji.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you were here or not," She said all perky.

"I'm here," I said trying to catch my breath. 

"Oh, well I was just going to tell you that they've started on your place," She was all smiles, "I don't know how much longer it's gonna take but I wanted to tell you that they dud start." 

I just nodded, "Okay..." 

"How's living with Levi?" She asked me.

"It's lively," this is awkward. I hate this. What am I supposed to tell this woman? 

"Well, okay, Is he in right now, I saw his car," She asked.

"I think he's busy, I was just-" 

"Going in right?" 

"I don't know." Was she always this annoying?

"You don't know?" 

"Yeah, I'm going in." I nodded. "Um...thanks." 

Then I went back into the apartment...

They were still at it. 

At least he could last. 

What the hell do I even do? Bella told me to come in here and go to sleep. How can I sleep with them literally fucking in the next room. I just sighed to myself. I'll just sit in the bathroom. This is some bullshit, I bet he thought he'd be home alone. And here I am ruining this for him. 

I rolled my eyes walking into the bathroom this fucking sucked.

Levi Pov

"You were extra into that," Petra said. 

I ignored her sitting up, "I need to get to work now." 

"Always work no play," She joked, "But I'm glad we got that in right there. You don't know how much I needed that." 

"Tsk, glad I could help." 

"Is that girl going to be here?" 

"Her name is F/n." I corrected her. 

"Oh, it's F/n now." Petra snorted getting up. 

She was mumbling something else, but I really wasn't listening. I was trying to decide if I should take a chance and jump in the shower really quick. I have to be at work within the hour. And sitting here trying to make up my mind was not helping. 

"You want me to come back tonight?" Petra asked dragging her nails behind my back. 

I got up, "I'm a jump in the shower real quick, hurry up." 

"You don't wanna shower together-" 

I was already out the door going into the bathroom before she could finish. I know I should be in a better mood. but If I was going, to be honest with myself I wasn't. F/n. Why her? She was in my head that whole time. It didn't even make sense. I don't even like her. She's annoying, but she was in my head the whole time. God, why is she under my skin. The whole point of being with Petra just now was so I didn't think about her. And here I am thinking about her. 

I was about to go to the bathroom when I noticed the light was on. 

This wasn't on...I'm sure of it. I shook my head F/n is at work. I bet she left it on. Damn brat. I went ahead and opened the door only to fine F/n sitting on the tub. 

Why am I not even that surprised, "What are you doing?" 

F/n had her headphones on and her eyes closed. She wasn't paying attention. I won't get any closer to her. "Oi, F/n!" I called out louder.

F/n jumped up taking her earphones out, "Oh Levi. I didn't even realize you were here? What are you doing here this early? I was just sitting here. Just minding my business. Yup, minding my own business." She was avoiding eye contact.

How long has she been here? Wait. Did she hear me and...Shit. I brought Petra over. 

"Stay in here." I closed the door. 

"Who are you talking too?" Petra said walking out of my room.

"No one." I cleared my throat. This was a mess. I didn't want them talking to each other. Petra will just be an ass to her, F/n...She's unstable. They don't need to meet right...honestly ever but with the way Petra can be so persistent I doubt I'll keep them away from each other forever.

"You can leave," I told her. 

She eyed me down.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll see you at school." 

"Fine, Levi. But I'll be back later I need to talk to this Physco you live with," She smiled then left out.

I sighed to myself an went back to the bathroom, "F/n." 

"Hi," She was shaking her head, "I didn't hear anything." 

Shit, She heard us. "Sorry." 

"It's fine. I came home early. I should have known better it's your house. I'm sorry." 

I was avoiding her gaze now, "No, it's cool. I have to leave now-Work." 

F/n nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to-ugh, take a nap." 

"Sounds good," I told. "See, you later," Then I walked out. 

I don't even know how to face her. Shit. Shit. Why did I have Petra over? What was I thinking? I shouldn't even be thinking about her the way I have been What the hell is wrong with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Seems like Levi is starting to notice reader, and Reader is still in denial 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, and the story and kudos are great too. 
> 
> you guys are great thanks again for reading 
> 
> xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/ahalo700  
> Tic Tok: @theblackfangirl  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/MQ8jd9C

Your Pov

"He did what!" 

"Shut up!" I cover Bella's mouth up with my hand. I was just telling her about the most awkward situation I think I've been, in years. "Don't be so loud." 

"It's not like I'm not going to tell Furlan anyway," She said in a harsh whisper. 

"I'm asking you not too," I rolled my eyes. She and Furlan had just got back with my car and he was just in the bathroom. "All he's going to do is tell Levi I heard him." 

Bella shook her head, "If he was really acting the way you said he was sweetie he already knows you heard him." 

"Bella." 

"What?" She put her hands up, "He does." 

"He does what?" Furlan came out of the bathroom.

"Nothing," I said in a rush.

"Levi was having sex with another girl," Bella answered.

"Bella!" I yelled. "Did you not hear the part when I said don't tell him!" 

"He was going to find out either way." 

"Are you serious? Was it Petra?" Furlan asked sounding disappointed. 

I frowned sighing, It was useless to try and avoid this conversation now. "I don't know I didn't meet her...I only heard her." 

"Ew, that's gotta be awkward," Furlan said pouted his lip up at me. 

"Who is Petra?" Bella asked. "Is it his girlfriend? I thought you said he was single?" 

"It's not it, and he is." Furlan ran his hands through his hair.

"Then who-" 

"It's just some chick that's we know from our same class." 

"So what is she?" Bella asked, "They're not going out, but they're screwing each other?"

"You know guys-" 

I tried to cut in but Furlan cut me off, "I thought they were done, they have this thing but it's nothing. Levi doesn't want a relationship with her. She's just his fuck buddy. If he wanted more he would date her. She's annoying anyway. Besides Levi's been acting really interested in F/n."

"How? He was fucking another girl!' Bella yelled. 

I tried to but in again but Furlan started talking, "He slept with her on the couch, he likes her. Even if he doesn't realize it. He does, I know him." 

Bella nodded, "Okay good point. I was saying the same thing to F/n this morning. She would never fall asleep on some guy. She obviously likes him too even if she hasn't realized it yet." 

"Okay, are you two done yet?" I said. 

"Huh?" They both asked dumbly.

I rolled my eyes, "You two. The peanut gallery. You guys have a lot to say about me and him when there isn't a thing between me and Levi. We are living with each other under some very strange and unfortunate reasons but that is it." 

"She's in denial." Bella shrugged me off.

"Bella." 

"What? I know you. You're going to fight me on this all day and then what? In a mouth, the two of you won't be able to keep your hands off each other." 

"I am not some storybook you read Bella, Leave me alone."

Bella laughed, "I just want you to be happy." 

"And Levi is not going to do that for me, work and living stable is what will make me happy." 

Bella rolled her eyes at me, "Some dick will make you happy." 

I just squinted my eyes at her, "It's time for you to leave." 

"Huh, why? 

"Cause the two of you are getting on my nerves." 

"Oh, I'm telling you don't feel bad Levi likes you." 

"Get out!" I yelled at them both again. 

They both laughed and started to head to the door. I swear the both of them are going to be the death of me. Once they were both out, I leaned against the door and took a deep sighed, "It's not even like that." 

Why are they so persistent about this? I don't like Levi and I'm not going to start it's very simple. And I'm stupid for thinking-even if it was for a second that maybe it would be okay to like him. Like that's so stupid. I need to stay focus on my own life. So what he's good looking? And can be nice when he wants? That shouldn't mean anything to me and it doesn't. He clearly has something going on with someone else. And like he said he was only being human the other night. I shouldn't let what Bella and Furlan say get to me. Nothing is about to happen between me and him and that's that.

I laid down on the couch. I will go to sleep and I won't have a dream about Dustin. I really hope I don't. I've noticed the nightmares have been getting worse. I bet it's cause I'm not in my own bed. I can only hope Levi doesn't hear me when I wake up in the night. I feel like he does but he's just decent enough not to say anything to me. I blame his mom raising him to a decent person and all. He's-Levi is so-I shook my head, he has someone already. I don't need anyone and that's the end of that. I don't need to think about it anymore. I just have to think about me... 

Levi Pov

"I can't believe you."

"Shut up." 

"You know she was really sad," Furlan said. 

"She was not." 

Furlan paused, "Okay maybe she wasn't sad, but I was! Why would you bring Petra over?" 

"I didn't think F/n would-It's my fucking house." I don't have to explain anything to him, "I can do whatever I want to do. You know Petra and I already have an arrangement."

"Wouldn't you rather have an arrangement with F/n?" 

I was fighting the urge to hang up on him, "Why do you want me to go out with her so much? You know her less then I do." 

"Cause she calls you out on your bullshit. I like her. She's real, now is she perfect? Who is? But she's a nice girl, and I think you need someone like her to keep you grounded." 

"Tch, well get it out your head," I told him walking down the aisle. I was done with work for the day, and I may or may not be stalling going back home. seeing F/n...was just something I didn't want to deal with right now. I shouldn't care but I feel like she's going to say something...and I don't want to talk about it. 

"I gotta go I'm about to call Bella," Furlan said taking me out of my thoughts. If he was talking before that I wasn't listening. 

"Fine," I said back to him.

"But Levi?" 

"Huh?" 

"Get your shit together. Be nice to F/n and date the damn girl already." 

I hung up on him. F/n's cute but she's not even all that cute. 

I was still walking down the aisle, I don't even think I need anything; I was just passing time. I should just man up, go home and if she says anything about it. Just ignore her. I scratched the back of my neck. I don't know though...I don't like the idea of being mean to her. I mean she'll get in her feelings or something, then I'll have to deal with her being in a pissy attitude or something.

"Hey!" 

Or I can just talk to her first and say I don't wanna talk about it.

"Excuse me?" 

Yeah, that sounds better then just ignoring her.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder making me turn around frowning. Why was someone bothering me? I looked and he familer...wait? Wasn't this guy F/n's ex she was crying over the last time we were here?

"Yeah?" 

"You the same guy that was with (Real name) right?" 

"Huh?" I didn't know what this guy was talking about. Maybe it wasn't him. Although I think I heard that name before.

"Oh, um..(Fake name) I think I saw you with her the other day."

"Sure." So it was him. What did he want? I've never even seen this guy before then. What could he have to talk to me about.?

"So you're dating her now right?" 

"Sure," I don't know where he's going with this, but I hope that lie doesn't turn out to start problems. "What do you want?" I asked him. I wanted to get to the point. I don't feel like playing games with this jerk. 

He looked a little taken back, but he seemed like he was trying to muster up some courage or something to talk to me. "Are you working with him?" 

"What?" 

"When I saw you two together. She was tense. You're working for him, aren't you? What are you doing to her?" He was getting more worked up. What was with this guy? Working for who? And what did it have to do with F/n? 

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him. I didn't feel like getting into a fight with this guy. So I started to walk away. 

"Hey, I'm talking to you," The guy yelled grabbing my arm.

I looked from his arms to his face, "Let go of me." 

He did, "Listen, I don't know who you are-" 

"I'm the guy who's picking up the pieces," I cut him off.

"Excuse me-" 

"Whatever you did to her, I'm the one picking up the pieces from it." What the hell was I saying? This wasn't even true. "F/n a mess because of you and whatever it is you did. And I'm here trying to fix it." I didn't even care. But I felt like I should say something to him. Just remembering how F/n had cried. It was messed up, and he was the reason; at least for her sake, I could tell the guy off. 

The guy's face fell, "Listen...I never wanted to-Just tell her I'm sorry." He shook his head, "It wasn't me. It was Dustin." 

"Who is Dustin?" I asked. I've been hearing that name. F/n's cries it in her sleep, and he just mentioned it now. I'm sure it was her stalker, "What did he do?" 

The guy backed away from me, "She hasn't told you?" He shook his head again about to say something but his phone started to ring. He seemed to jump. "Listen." He took a deep breath, "Take care of her. She's been through a lot. And only God knows what Dustin put her through, but if you two are going out...Just take care of her. Don't hurt her." Then he walked off answering his phone leaving me in the aisle alone.

What the fuck was that about?

I swear this is F/n's fault. Random shit like that doesn't happen to me. Random idiots harassing me. It's annoying. I sighed, I need to hurry up and get home before some other person pops up. But that was weird. She said he was her ex, and they broke up pretty bad, but the dude was asking about her...I wonder how long it had been the way she was crying it had to be pretty recent. And who was Dustin? I really want to ask her. He completely avoided it. What were they hiding? I shouldn't care, but the more and more I'm hearing the more I want to know the truth.

Your Pov

I work up out of my nightmare. 

I can't sleep. 

It's getting worse. The nightmares just keep getting worse. Me just back in that room with him...Every time I close my eyes I'm back there.

I started to cry again, this is exhausting. When will it end? When can I go back to something considered normal? This isn't living. I'm just existing. 

Just then I heard a creak in the floor. I jumped, only to see Levi standing in the kitchen in the dark. What the hell? 

He looked like he was trying to go back into his room "Sorry..." 

I quickly whipped my face. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." I turned away from him. What time was it? I didn't even hear him come in how long was I asleep? Shit the last time I saw him he had just had sex. Shit. And I was just crying to myself, what am I supposed to say to him and now? 

"You want some tea?" 

"No, I'm fine." 

Levi just clicked his tongue. "You need to get those nightmares in check you wake me up every time you wake up screaming." Then he slammed his door. 

I immediately felt guilty. Have I been keeping him up? I had been hoping I wasn't, but I was. Shit. Shit. I'm so tired of this, I'm tired. I'm tired of my life. I stood up I need to take a breath. So I went to get my shoes on. I just need some fresh air. 

FOUR YEARS AGO

Something wasn't right. 

It had been like two weeks and I haven't heard from anyone. I mean It wasn't like I talk to all my friends every day, but I usually hear from Sasha or one of the other girls once a week. And Jean almost texts me something stupid. But it's been two whole weeks and nothing from anyone. It's almost how Riener just-no there not the same. And Bella said I'm not supposed to think about him anymore. And she's right he doesn't deserve my thoughts anymore. 

But everyone one else seems like they're just ghosting me...and I don't get why. I haven't done anything. At first, I thought they might be trying to surprise me with something, but I don't have a birthday coming up, plus that thought kinda went out the window when I didn't hear from anyone last week, and here we are going on week three...What is with those guys. I've sent a text to them but nothing. 

I was walking to the lobby where we would usually study, and just like the last few days, no one was here. It was getting frustrating. It's not that I need them...But it's nice to have someone...if I don't have my friends...and I don't have Riener then I don't have anyone...My parents are dead. Who do I go to? And I might never admit it out loud...but I hate being alone. I hate the idea of being alone...That's why I need them. I don't want to see too needy though. Maybe that's what it was? Maybe I shouldn't panic so much?

Just as I was walking I caught glims of someone with two shades of hair. Jean? I called out for him, and he turned around it was him! I walked faster. He waited for me to get closer, "Where have you been dumby." 

"Look F/n," He has this look for dread over his whole face. Was something wrong? "Are you okay what's up? Where have you been? honestly, I haven't heard anything from any-" 

"Listen F/n. I can't talk to you anymore." Jean said looking at me. "Actually it's just best if you stay away from everyone." 

"What?" 

"I can't go into details the point is. Just-" Jean avoided my eyes. "Just-leave everyone alone for a while." 

"Jean-" 

But he had run off before I could say anything.

What the hell just happened?

PRESENT DAY

I was thinking about how everything started. It was so sudden. First Reiner, then my friends...it took me a while but then I realized Dustin was behind it. But by then it was too late. I had no idea how dangerous he was when I first met him. If only I had listened to Reiner that day...Then I'd be with him. And we'de still be together. I wouldn't be so far away from everyone...I'd be happy and not living with a stranger who hates me. 

I just had to be nice to him...

Levi pov

It's been a few days and I haven't talked to F/n. I haven't been exactly ignoring her but I haven't been being nice to her either. I've just passed her by things are just awkward I don't want to talk to her. And Clearly she doesn't want to talk to me. If she did she's day something to me, but she hasn't either. So clearly were fine like this. Hanji talked to me the other day they think it might be another two weeks before her place is ready. 

"Come out with us tonight?" Furlan asked me. 

"What?" 

"Tonight, Bella and I are hitting up the bar. You and F/n should tag along." 

"What makes you think I'd do that?" 

"It's a Friday, you two know you wanna come out and party." 

"Didn't your girlfriend tell you me and her haven't talked all week." 

"Huh?" 

"I assume they talk about everything, and then she comes back and tell you," I looked at Furlan. 

"Well, she did mention something about you being an ass about her nightmares." 

I rolled my eyes, that was the last thing I remember saying to her. I was upset that night, she woke up screaming again, and I had that conversation with her ex earlier that day. I was just angry, plus the whole thing that happened with Petra being over. 

"I wasn't being an ass." 

"A whole filthy dollars says you were," Petra said sitting down.

Furlan rolled his eyes, moving over, "Anyway, I'll get Bella to talk to F/n." 

"I still haven't met this girl." 

"And you won't," I told her.

"Excuse me?" 

"You're mean," I told her, "And F/n doesn't need mean right now." 

"Yet, she lives with you?" Petra said bitterly.

"Tch, I'm just saying you can be bitchy that's all, and F/n is already kind of a bitter and the two of you won't mix," I told her.

Furlan started laughing, but I ignored him. 

"You're being an ass Levi, you don't even like her-" 

"He must feel some type of way about her if he's dissing," Furlan said. 

I don't know why I even wonder why he does this anymore. "Shut up Furlan," She hissed back at him.

"Can both of you shut up?" I told them. I noticed the teacher was coming in and this class was important it was talking about some assignments we were going to end up having at the end of the term. I have been waiting for this once for a while too. It just means I'm that much closer to getting into my career. And I don't need any distractions, not from them or even from F/n. This is important this is why I do what I do. This is about me and my future and I can't keep getting distracted by everything. 

Just then my phone started buzzing. Shit, what now?

I looked and imminently felt dread. 

It was the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! 
> 
> The plot thickens!! I'd love to hear all your thoughts about the story and your predictions! 
> 
> Again thanks so much for staying with the story I know I suck at updating sometimes but adult life is hard sometimes, but I will finish this one! I promise! 
> 
> xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an excuse for being MIA but here's a new chapter and I hope I'll have more updates coming out sooner and that you enjoy this chapter.

Levi's Pov

I got to the hospital as fast as I could and was running to her room now. I got a call in the middle of class, they said my mom collapsed. Thank god she was out shopping. I couldn't imagine how worse it would have been if she had been at home and I wouldn't have gotten to her until later. 

"I'm here for Kuchel Ackerman, I'm her son," I told the nurse. They started to get the info and got up leading me to her room. 

Once I got to her room I saw she was sleep. "What all happened?" 

"The doctor will be in a moment," He said walking out.

I just sighed and sat down. She was doing so well, what the hell happened? What am I supposed to tell Mikasa, how bad is it this time? How long will she have to stay? What if it's too much this time...What if this time she doesn't make...I can't think that way. I took her hand. I need her to survive this. Mikasa needs her, I still need her. there are so many things she still wants to do.

"Hey, Levi." 

I looked up and saw my mom's doctor. She had been working on her since we found out she was sick. "What's going on?" 

Her face hung low, "It's not looking good. I'm afraid the cancer is spreading faster then we can catch it." 

"What are you talking about she's been fine. How could this happen so fast? She was fine yesterday!" I was getting worked up about this. How could I not this was my mother. 

"Levi, there's still a lot of things we don't know and it's unpredictable-" 

"How can we fix it." I didn't want to know about how bad it was I was more concerned with how can we fix it.

"I'm afraid-" 

"Don't tell me you can't!" 

"Levi-" 

"I don't want to hear it, tell me how you can make her better."I was tired of hearing how sick she was. I just wanted her to get better. Was that too much to ask for? 

Doctor, Kenzie hung her head, "I'm sorry, I'll leave you to for a moment." Then she left the room.

What the fuck? Why was she leaving? She should be here trying to fix this...It's my mom. What am I supposed to tell my sister? What am I supposed to do...My phone started to ring. I looked down and saw it was Furlan. I didn't have time for him. I looked back at my mom. What the fuck am I supposed to do? She's my mom...What am I supposed to tell Mikasa? She can't leave. Not yet. We're not ready.

I'm not ready...

Your Pov

I yawned while working on some files in the office. God, I was so tired. And this headache was the worst. I just wanted to sleep. But I have to push through. I need to get this down before I leave tonight.

"F/n?" I heard my name called out. I looked up and saw Mr. Smith.

"Oh hello." 

"You tired?" 

"Me? No sir." I lied. But I was exhausted. I don't know the last time I got a good night's sleep...Every time I close my eyes I just see myself back in that room with Dustin...Then I wake up screaming...I can't keep doing this. It's Exhausting. Not to mention I've been trying to stay up so I don't wake Levi up. Since that says he went off on me, I feel like I've been on pins and needles. He doesn't have to say anything I can tell he's upset with me. Why wouldn't he be? I keep him up all the time with my screaming...So I've been trying not to sleep or at least not sleep too deep when he's around. But he's always around. I just want to be more nice to him...He has done a lot for me so far and the least I can do is not keep him all night with my issues. I'm trying to be considerate.

"F/n?" 

I looked up Erwin was still staring at me. 

"Yes?" 

"You didn't hear a thing I just said, did you?" 

Was he talking? I completely zoned out, shit. "Sorry, sir I-"

"Go home," He said with a straight face.

"Excuse me?" 

"Go home, get some rest. I don't know what's wrong with you but you clearly need some sleep." 

I stood up, "Mr. Erwin I'm fine I have a lot-" 

Erwin tapped my head with the paper that was in his hand, "Go home." 

"But-" 

He smiled, "We'll manage. I don't like seeing my coworker looking like she's about to pass out."

I tried to talk up again, but he cut me off. It was useless I had to go home today. I know I've been feeling a bit spacy but not enough to make me go home. This was ridiculous. Like this really suck. I already didn't work the other day fooling around with Bella. Now today. I don't even think I'll be able to go home and get any sleep. I mean if Levi is home then I defiantly won't be getting any sleep and this will just be a waste... Damnit my head is still killing me. Shit. When did my life-

Levi Pov

They say three months at least. 

They think that's how long I have with my mother. I know they've given her a deadline before and she's passed it before. But it's never easy just knowing someone's put a time limit on someone's life.

How the hell am I supposed to tell Mikasa our mom has three fucking mouths to live. 

This was the last thing I needed right now, everything was going fine. I was going to take my assignment. This-this is the worst thing that could happen.

My phone started ringing again, It was Furlan again. He's been blowing up my phone, I know he's got to be worried about how I left class but I didn't have time to tell him what was going on. I had just left. And I don't have time for him right now. I just have to be here for my mom. I don't want to call Mikasa. She doesn't need this right now. And it's my job to protect her. My mom most likely will pull through like she did the last time. She has too, So I don't need to worry Mikasa about it right now. 

My phone started ringing again. 

"Would you answer it, already?" 

I shot my head up. "You're awake!" 

My mom winced, "Not so loud." 

I moved closer to her face, "Mom, are you ok? How are you feeling? I need to go get the doctor." 

"Levi I'm fine, Let me look at you for a minute," She said her voice was low. I needed to get the doctor, but I need to see she's okay.

"Have you been feeling bad for a while? I saw you yesterday...You were fine, You were acting like you were fine. I told not to do that. You have to tell me-" 

"I'm sorry Levi, I-i felt fine. I didn't want to worry you and your sister," She told me. 

"You should know better," I got up, "I need to go to the doctor." 

I left the room. She seemed okay, and she always bounces back quick, but at the same time I don't know she tries to put on a brave face for me, and it's hard to tell with her when she does that. But she's an adult she should know I can take it. If she's not feeling well I won't hold it against her. I only want to help her. I only want my mom to be okay.

"Levi!" 

I heard my name shouted out from across the hall. I looked and saw it was Furlan, Did he just figure I was here? "Furlan?" 

"I've been calling you. What are you doing here?" 

"It's my mom," I pointed back at her room.

"How'd you figure I was here?" 

"I didn't-" 

Just as he said that his girlfriend walked out of the room, he was standing in fount of. But she was crying. "What's with her? What's wrong?" 

"It's F/n." 

Three years ago

Your Pov

I sat alone in my room crying. 

This was all I did these days again. I don't know...I just don't know why everyone left me. Like they've all disappeared. Everyone I know has left me. I'm alone. I'm always alone. And I don't get why? Was I annoying? Did they get tired of me being sad? Was it because of Reiner? I just didn't get it. Did I say something to them to annoy them? Am I just that terrible to be around?

I just don't get it! 

What did I do wrong?

It wasn't right, I've tried to be a good friend. I tried to be a good girlfriend. I've only ever tried. But what was wrong with me? I didn't think I was pushing them away. But the way Jean looked at me that day. Saying it was better if I wasn't around them anymore? I just...I don't understand.

Since that day I haven't left the house much. I mean only class, and then I go back home. My life just feels so empty. I literally had no one. 

Just as I thought that my phone started to ring. I shut up from my bed. That hasn't happened in weeks. I grabbed it who was it? Was it Sasha? Yimr? 

It was Bella.

Isabel. 

I haven't heard from her in like a mouth. She had gone out of town something about a family emergency. But she was calling me now, I hurried and answered it. "Bella?" 

"Finally took you long enough to answer." 

"Bella-" 

"F/n I'm finally back," She cut me off, "And let me tell you I'm dying to go out tonight. I haven't had any fun in like seven years. My family is such a drag...not just it was a funeral but just because they're boring people. Also, there are no cute people in my home town you wouldn't believe it. Anyway, I wanna go out tonight. get ready I'm on my way." 

She had rambled on without letting me get a word in and then hung up. That was typical for Bella. But more importantly, she still wanted to be around me? We were still friends? 

Back to present

Your Pov

I woke up and saw Bella crying beside me. What happened? Where was I? 

I coughed while I tried to sit up. 

"F/n!" Bella screamed out my name and threw her arms over me hugging me. 

"Bella please," I whined my body felt heavy.

She moved away still holding me in her arms, "You scared the hell out of me! What is wrong with you? Have you not been sleeping? The doctor said you probably passed out from exhaustion. What is wrong with you you? Your Boss said you looked tried and sent you home but before you could even leave you passed out." 

Bella was rambling, I must have really scared her, "Sorry." Was all I said. 

Bella stopped talking and sighed, "F/n, you have to take care of yourself. I know you had said you were having nightmares has it really been keeping you up?"

I didn't want to tell her the truth and make her worry about me more, but from the way, she's looking at me I could tell she already knew the truth. I just hung my head down. "Sorry." 

Bella let go of me and sat down on the bed, "Has it really been that bad why haven't you told me?" 

"Yeah, I guess so. I thought I could keep going but, my body had other plans." 

"Don't joke about this," Bella said being serious. That caught me off guard Bella was always joking but the was no hint of her playful side. I must have really worried her.

Before I could try to apologize to her again, but before I could someone had knocked on the door and then walked in. It was Furlan with some food in hand. "Oh, you're awake." He smiled at me.

"Hey," Bella said smiling at him, "She just got up." 

"How long was I out?" I asked from the way he said it made it sound like I was out for a while." 

"Just a day." He answered, "Has the doctor came in yet to check-in?" 

"No, she's just been for maybe five minutes." 

He just nodded, "I see, I'll go get the nurse." 

"Thanks, love," Bella said with a small voice. She sounded tired of herself. I wonder if she stayed up all night with me. We watched him leave the room.

"I'm really sorry if I worried you." 

She sighed, "It's fine. Just don't do it again. You had me crying in fount of Furlan, he was all worried. I was being gross and everything." 

I laughed a little, "Well if he saw you crying and is still with you then he might just be in love with you." I teased.

Bella laughed, then started to get in the bed with me, "I think he does, Oh, F/n I really like him a lot." 

"I know you do," I laughed a little harder at the fact that she didn't care about what the doctor might say when he came in to see both of us laying in the bed.

"Speaking of boys we're in love with Levi-"

"Nice to see you awake," The Doctor said walking in the room cutting Bella off. No doubt she was about to talk about Levi. Good thing The doc cut her off. I didn't feel like talking about him. I bet he got a good night's sleep since I stayed in the hospital.

Levi Pov

"Crazy how they're both on the same floor," Furlan said drinking his coffee next to me.

We were sitting outside both my mother and F/n's room. My mom was sleep, and from what Furlan had just told me F/n had just woke up. I wasn't worried or anything; if anything I felt a bit guilty. They said she was in because of exhaustion. And I can't help but feel like I had something to do with that. Ever since the other day when I told her off I hadn't heard her snoring. I didn't think much of it then but now it kinda makes sense she wasn't sleeping. 

I kept those facts to myself, but I did feel a little bad about the whole thing, but I didn't really have time to worry about her. I just here with my mom. She was doing better, they say. But no one really knows. 

"They're going to run some test or something and there keeping her another night, but she's going to be fine," Bella said walking out of F/n's room. 

"That's great," Furlan said to her. 

I just hummed. 

"So you wanna go home now," Furlan asked. 

"Huh?" 

"You've been here all yesterday, and all night. You need to get some sleep or you'll be just like her," Furlan told his girlfriend. 

"I can't just leave her, I'm all she had Furlan." 

"Levi's here," Furlan said. I snapped my head at him. "What-" 

"Thank about it, they already live together," Furlan said. Then he turned to me, "You'll watcher after her till tomorrow right?"

"H-" 

"Bella needs to rest, do me this solid," Furlan asked me. 

I rolled my eyes "Tsk, fine." It wasn't like l actually have to be in the room with her the whole night.

"Thanks, buddy," Furlan said slapping me on the back and getting up. He turned back to his girl, "Let's go, you need to shower." 

"Excuse me," She laughed, but before she walked away she stepped up to me. "You had better watch her. If anything happens to her I will kill you." 

Somehow I believed her. But I didn't show her that. "I got it." 

The two of them sat and talked for a bit more, but then they headed off. 

I watched them interact with each other, And I noticed Furlan seemed like he really did like this girl...It was nice to see he was happy with her. I bet it would be nice to have a relationship like that. Someone like that to be here for times like this. I shook my head I don't have time for distractions like this. 

A while after they had left. I had checked back on my mom and she was still resting. That's good. I sighed to myself and went into F/n's room. She was sleeping. And she was moving a lot but seemed at peace I guess. I wonder what they gave her to sleep, and not have any nightmares? It's kinda messed up what happened with that stalker was keeping her up with nightmares. Then...again I did have something to do with it...

I looked back at her. I really want to know her story. Maybe then I could understand her a bit more. 

Just then she shot up with a scream. Startling me. 

"What the fuck?" 

She was breathing heavy. sweating. Jesus, what was her issue? 

She frowned, "Levi?" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Nothing, Just checking on you," I told her. She was still looking confused. "Lay back down, everything's fine." 

She seemed to be calming down, "Bella didn't tell me you were here." 

"It's no big deal," I told her then left the room. I don't need to get any more involved then I'm already am with her. 

She's a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, And thank you for being patient if you're still following this story I really appreciate it. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
